Harry Potter y el final de una leyenda
by Sandra-Potter-Malfoy
Summary: El lado oscuro tiene las cartas sobre la mesa,pero la luz todavía tiene un as que Harry,Ron y Hermione no dudaran en echar,ya que la guerra es inminente y hay que hacer sacrificios si se quiere ganar porque no todo en esta vida es un camino de rosas.
1. SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES

**SORPRESAS DESAGRADABLES**

Harry estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama con la mirada perdida, estaba pensando en los sucesos ocurridos el curso pasado y en lo que eso iba a afectarle a su vida.

Harry es un chico de dieciséis años, alto, apuesto con un pelo negro revuelto imposible de domar, unos ojos color esmeralda que hipnotizan y una musculatura perfecta. Ese año había cambiado mucho y el no se había dado cuenta pero no había lugar a donde fuera que no lo siguiera la mirada de alguna jovencita, si prestara atención se podría dar cuenta de la cantidad de suspiros que se oyen en las zonas por las que pasa, pero el tiene otras preocupaciones en la cabeza como para estar pensando en eso.

Por su cabeza pasan ideas de cómo destruir los horcruxes que quedan y donde buscarlos, cuando por la ventana abierta de su habitación de Privet Drive entra volando una lechuza marrón con manchas blancas.

-Que extraño no esperaba que alguien me escribiera.-se levanta y va hacia el escritorio donde la lechuza lo espera impacientemente, siendo vigilada por Hedwig su lechuza blanca.

-Estate quieta, no te puedo quitar la carta- Después de forcejear un rato y resoplando, atrapa a la lechuza, cogiendo el rollo de pergamino se dispone a leerlo pero antes se levanta y le da algo de comer a la lechuza.- ¡Que extraño tiene el emblema del ministerio!

-¡Harry! Baja a comer ahora mismo.

-Ahora voy tía Petunia-Bufo el aludido dejando el rollo de pergamino encima de la cama y dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando bajo todo esta normal o casi normal ya que los Dursley le ignoran, como siempre además de no haberle esperado para empezar a comer, pero en su plato hay mas comida de la acostumbrada, no es que sea mucha, mas bien es una miseria, pero es algo mas.

-¡A que esperas para sentarte mocoso¿A que se enfríe la comida?-bramo tio Vermon

-No… eh... ya voy-Se sentó y empezó a comer, cuando una pregunta de tía Petunia le explico el porque de mas comida.

-¿y a donde vas a ir a vivir cuando cumplas los diecisiete? Porque aquí no te vas a quedar.

-Todavía no lo se.

-Pues ya lo puedes ir pensando porque quedan tres semanas para tu cumpleaños ¿Por que es el treinta de julio no?

-No, es el treinta y uno.

-Que mas da un dia mas o un dia menos, tu solo vete de casa.

-Cuando sepa a donde voy os lo digo pero supongo que iré al caldero chorreante.

-Si, si donde tu digas.-comento con desprecio tía Petunia.

El resto de la comida paso sin mayores incidentes. Cuando sube a su cuarto coge el pergamino enrollado de encima de la cama, y se pone a leer la carta.

Estimado Señor Potter:

Le rogamos acuda pasado mañana al ministerio de magia para poderle hacer entrega de la herencia del difunto Albus Dumbledore, el testamento se leerá a las 12:00 del medio día, en el despacho numero 278 del tercer piso.

Atte. Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora de Hogwarts

-Así que era para eso-dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su cara-Tendré que llamar a Hermione para ver si me puede venir a buscar

Deja el pergamino en la mesa y se tumba en la cama mirando al techo.

-Hermione…-susurro ¿¡Que te pasa Harry!?¿No te estarás enamorando de Hermione verdad? No, no puede ser a ti te gusta Ginny. Ya pero ¿Por qué últimamente piensas todo el rato en Hermione?-Va será porque la muerte de Dumbledore me ha afectado demasiado, será mejor que baje a llamarle por teléfono no vaya a ser que no me pueda venir a recoger.

Así que se dirigió con todo el sigilo que pudo al salón, ya que sus tíos y su primo todavía se encuentran en la cocina y el no quiere que vengan a meter las narices donde no les llaman. Marco el numero de Hermione saltaron dos tonos y contesto una mujer.

-¿Si, dígame?

-Hola buenas tardes ¿Esta Mione? Soy Harry un compañero suyo del colegio.

-Harry cielo si ahora se pone…-y se oye gritar- ¡Hermione hija te llama ese chico que tanto te gusta, Harry!

-Si ya voy. Y deja de gritar no vaya a ser que te oiga.

Harry estaba como un tomate, como que le gustaba a Hermione

-Vale, vale pero baja ya-y volviendo a hablar con Harry-sabes Hermione habla mucho de ti, de lo valiente y guapo que eres…

-Ya mama cállate ya y pásame el teléfono-lo coge y dice- ¿Si?

-Eh… Hola…eh… Mione-dijo titubeante Harry, estaba rojo y no sabia que decir.

-Harry ¿te pasa algo¿Que te ha dicho mi madre para que estés así?

-Nada, no te preocupes. Llamaba porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Tú dirás.

-Veras hoy he recibido una carta del ministerio pidiéndome que vaya allí porque se va a leer el testamento de Dumbledore, y me preguntaba que ya que tu te sabes aparecer y desaparecer¿podrías pasado mañana aparecerte en mi habitación para que a los Dursley no les de un ataque, y desaparecerte después conmigo en el ministerio?

-Claro, pero Harry eso no me lo tienes ni que pedir además yo también he recibido esa carta y supongo que Ron también así que estaremos los tres juntos. ¿Te parece bien si voy a tu casa a las 11:30?

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos el viernes.

-Besos.

-Lo mismo.

Cuelga el teléfono se da la vuelta y ve a los tres Dursley detrás de él.

-¡Eh tu mocoso¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con una amiga

-¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no queremos saber nada de los anormales de tus amigos?

-¡No les insultes!

-¡No me grites!

Harry se da la vuelta hecho una fiera y se va a su cuarto, estaba tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta de que un muchacho rubio esta sentado en su cama mirándolo, bastante nervioso, hasta que no dice- Eh hola Pott… Harry.

El aludido levanta la mirada, y su cara pasa desde el desconcierto, la sorpresa, hasta la ira.

-¡TU¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-grito Harry sacando su varita y apuntando a Draco Malfoy con ella-¡POR TU CULPA DUMBLEDORE ESTA MUERTO¡ERES UN TRAIDOR¿PARA QUE HAS VENIDO, PARA MATARME?

-Espera por favor déjame hablar¿deberás crees que soy tan idiota de venir aquí, a la casa de una de las personas mas protegidas, estando como están todos los aurores del ministerio buscándome sino tuviera una buena razón? Necesito hablar con Weasley, Granger y contigo. No os quiero hacer daño, toma mi varita, por favor…

Harry estaba estupefacto, odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas pero le parecía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

-¡Ven!

-Ambos bajan hasta el salón y allí se encuentran a los tres Dursley viendo la televisión, que se quedan muy asombrados al ver a Malfoy, Vermon va a decir algo pero Harry no le deja.

-No se te ocurra decir nada.-dijo con una voz tan fría que nadie le llevo la contraria.

Va hasta el teléfono, y llama a Hermione. Que esta vez es ella la que coge y no su madre.

-¿Si?

-Mione soy yo Harry, os necesito a ti y a Ron urgente en casa, por favor venid y no te preocupes y apareceros en el salón mismo, os espero aquí, y date la más prisa que puedas.

-Voy.-Y se oyó el clic del corte de la línea.


	2. MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA

**MÁS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA**

No tuvieron que esperar ni dos minutos cuando se oyó un "plof" y Hermione, Ron y para sorpresa de Harry también Ginny, aparecieron en el salón, los Dursley se habían quedado espantados en el sofá, Draco estaba en una pared apoyado, y los nuevos inquilinos del salón no tardaron en darse cuenta de su presencia, y su reacción no se hizo de esperar, sobretodo la de Ron.

-¿¡QUE HACE ESTE ASESINO AQUÍ!?¡TE VOY A MATAR!-y se hubiera lanzado encima de el, gracias a que Hermione le agarro a tiempo por la cintura.

-Tranquilízate Ron¿no ves que esta desarmado y que Harry no le esta haciendo nada?-y ahora dirigiéndose a Harry-tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos.

-Donde quieres en mi habitación, en la calle, aquí…-dijo el aludido con ironía.

-En tu habitación-contesto Draco sin dar tiempo a nadie de contestar, con lo que recibió una mirada asesina de los dos Weasleys, de Hermione y de Harry.-No me miréis así, vosotros habéis preguntado.

-Vamos que quiero acabar de una vez con todo esto.-dijo Harry dejando entrever su mal humor.

Subieron todos las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Harry, dejando a los tres Dursley, que no sabían que hacer, sentados en el sofá, mientras una charla bastante interesante se desarrollaba arriba.

-Muy bien Malfoy ya puedes empezar a hablar, ya estamos todos presentes como pediste.

-Y espero que lo que sea que tienes que decir sea importante, porque sino…-agrego amenazante Ron.

-Es importante.

-Pues empieza.

-Haber lo primero…-se nota que le cuesta hablar-Quiero pediros perdón y aclarar algunas cosas.

Todos se le quedan mirando como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma. ¡Un Malfoy pidiendo perdón! Eso hay que celebrarlo. Aunque la primera en reaccionar es Ginny que hasta el momento no había intervenido para nada.

-¡¿QUÉ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?

-Si.-Tenia la mirada puesta en el suelo y se agarraba nervioso las manos.-Veréis yo hasta ahora os he tratado fatal, en un principio fue porque me rechazasteis, después por envidia, y por ultimo por guardar las apariencias. Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por mi, siempre me han enseñado a menospreciar a los sangre suc… digo a los de padres muggles, y a presumir de mi fortuna, por eso cuando llegué a Hogwarts y vi al famoso Harry Potter, quise hacerme su amigo, pero el orgullo que mi padre había implantado en mi me impedía hacerlo y por culpa de ese orgullo fui echo a un lado. Mi padre siempre quiso que yo fuera un mortífago, me obligaba a hacer lo que el quería, me enseñaba las maldiciones imperdonables, y yo nunca supe decir no, era mi padre se supone que hace lo mejor por mi. Cuando en Quinto vosotros metisteis a mi padre en Azcaban, la ira me recorrió no porque mi padre no se mereciera estar donde esta, sino porque aunque me trataba mal, era la única persona que estaba cerca mío, por eso en verano cuando fui llamado a la presencia del Lord, y este me pusiera la misión de matar a Dumbledore, no supe ni pude decir que no, y al final cuando debía llevarlo a cabo, simplemente no pude, me di cuenta de que toda mi vida había sido una mierda, que los ideales que me habían inculcado desde pequeño estaban mal y que un loco no podía hacerse llamar señor oscuro. Pero no sabia que hacer, Snape había matado a Dumbledore, a quien podía acudir para pedir ayuda, y entonces pensé en vosotros siempre tan unidos y capaces de dar vuestra vida por vuestros amigos y que tanto daño os había echo. Sabéis una cosa, me he escapado de la fortaleza, he traicionado a los mortífagos, y he venido a pediros ayuda y perdón, porque aunque nunca nos hemos llevado sois lo más cercano que tengo a unos amigos. Se que lo que os voy a decir es prácticamente imposible pero tengo que decirlo. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada, Harry estaba ceñudo, Hermione sorprendida, Ginny estaba nerviosa, pero Ron estaba tranquilo, le miraba a los ojos y de repente se acerco a el y le tendió la mano.

-No se porque pero me parece que todo lo que has dicho es verdad y en mi opinión todo el mundo debe tener una segunda oportunidad, bueno excepto Voldy y Snape. ¿Amigos?-ambos se estrecharon la mano, y en la cara de Ron apareció una sonrisa.-Claro que eso no quita de que te estaré vigilando.

-Gracias.

-De nada.-y volviéndose a los otros tres-y vosotros que¿os ha comido la lengua el gato?

-Ya estamos Ron y sus idioteces-dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco y dándole dos besos.

-Oye que yo no hago idioteces.

-Mira Ron lo que me extraña es que no hayas dicho una estupidez antes-agrego Hermione dándole también dos besos a Draco.

-Esto es abuso, sois dos contra uno.

-Mira mejor vamos a dejarlo hermanito, vamos a dejarlo.

Los tres le habían "perdonado"a Draco excepto Harry que seguía quieto mirándole fijamente, no se podría decir si esta enfadado, sorprendido… su rostro no expresa sentimiento alguno.

Se acerca y cuando esta delante de él sonríe.

-Bienvenido al grupo.-y le da un abrazo. Cuando se separan le dice-No vamos a desconfiar de ti, pero no nos traiciones porque entonces vas a desear las torturas de Voldemort.

-Gracias a los cuatro.

-Va no es nada, oye ya que estamos aquí todos¿Que os parece si vamos a dar una vuelta hasta la plaza de aquí al lado, nos tomamos un helado y hacemos planes?

-Si me parece bien, son solo las cinco.-dijo Ron-además yo quiero ver la cara que pondrán tus tíos cuando nos vean.

-Y la cara que pondrán los aurores cuando vean que estamos con Draco saliendo de casa de Harry y llevándonos bien.-dijo Ginny muy agudamente.

-¡Ostras es cierto! Los aurores me buscan, como me vean me detendrán.

-Primera cosa que te voy a explicar-dijo Ron con cara solemne.-Cuando alguien se mete con uno de nosotros se mete con todos, es decir si te quieren detener, van a tener que detenernos a todos.

-Y eso no lo van a hacer, porque saben que somos los únicos que tenemos una idea de cómo vencer a Voldy, y sabemos que era lo que Dumbledore se traía entre manos-agrego Hermione.

-Y si a pesar de todo nos quieren detener, tendrán que vencernos primero, y eso no va a pasar.-dijo Harry sonriendo, como si se lo estuviera imaginando.

-Pues entonces marchémonos.

Y bajaron todos a la calle. En el salón solo se encontraban dos de los Dursley, ya Dudley había salido con sus amigos, los tíos de Harry se les quedaron mirando asustados, el grito de Ron llamando a Draco asesino no les había pasado desapercibido, y preferían no comentar nada. Cuando iban a salir por la puerta Harry se detiene, y le dice a Draco.

-Oye y tu ¿donde te vas a quedar?

-En una chabola que hay lejos de aquí. Donde estaba hasta ahora.

-Tío Vermon, tía Petunia, Draco se quedara a dormir en mi habitación hasta que nos vayamos de casa.-y salio de la casa.

Los demás le siguieron y se fueron en dirección a la plaza pero no habían andado ni veinte metros cuando se encontraron con varios aurores, y delante algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre los que estaban el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Tonks y McGonagall.

-¿Que significa todo esto?-dijo esta ultima apuntando con la varita a Draco al igual que el resto de gente. -¿Qué hace este aquí?

Las chicas se pusieron una a cada lado de Draco y sacaron sus varitas, mientras que Ron y Harry se pusieron delante, también con sus varitas en alto. Todo el mundo contemplaba la escena con estupefacción. ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien los chicos con Malfoy¿Y como es que están todos en Privet Drive?

-Por favor profesora, dejen de apuntar con sus varitas a uno de nosotros, parece mentira que después de seis años todavía no sepa que hacer eso no le va a traer mas que problemas.-dijo Harry con voz tranquila.

-No digas estupideces, el es un traidor.

-¡El no es un traidor profesora, no insulte sin más!-agrego Ginny enfadada.

-Ginny no contestes así a una profesora.-intervino Arthur Weasley.

-Pues que dejen de apuntar a Draco con su varita.-corto Ron.

-Así no vamos a conseguir nada chicos, mejor nos vamos-agrego Hermione. Todos se juntaron más y tocaron a Hermione.

-No se os ocurra despareceros.

-Nos vemos pasado mañana profesora.-y con un plof se desaparecieron todos, y aparecieron en la casa de Hermione.

-¿Que hacemos? porque esta claro que ni Ron ni Ginny pueden volver a la madriguera, y Draco y yo no podemos volver tampoco a Privet Drive porque allí nos estarán buscando.

-Pues que os parece si nos quedamos todos en mi casa, podemos conjurar algo de ropa para vosotros tres y a Ginny ya le dejo yo.

-A mi me parece bien.

-Pues ya esta dicho, además mis padres están en España de vacaciones, yo me he quedado por la carta y porque puedo ir con ellos cuando quiera.

-¿Cómo que están en España si he hablado con tu madre esta mañana?

-Ya pero estaban con las maletas en la puerta.

-A ok.

-Venga pues subid que os enseño las habitaciones, Ginny tu y yo dormimos juntas en mi habitación y los chicos duermen en la habitación de invitados.

Harry que iba detrás de Hermione no pudo evitar pensar cuanto había cambiado desde que la conoció, estaba guapísima, ahora entendía porque Ron y Víctor están detrás de ella y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Ese día todo fue normal, y en la noche los comentarios en ambas habitaciones eran similares, primero hablando de cómo poderse quitar de encima a los aurores y después de lo guapos y fuertes que se habían puesto sus amigs y es que era así, el año anterior aunque ellos no se daban cuenta atraían las miradas de todo Hogwarts.

El día siguiente paso sin novedades, excepto una pequeña charla que tuvieron.

-¿Y como vamos a hacer mañana, para ir al ministerio y que no detengan a Draco?-pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Pues no se.-dijo Ron que estaba tumbado en el sofá.

-Tengo una idea, nosotros tres-dijo Hermione refiriéndose a ella misma a Harry y a Ron-tenemos que estar presentes, y no os vamos a dejar solos, por lo que entráis con nosotros. Eso en teoría no se puede, pero Dumbledore dejo muy claro que nosotros debíamos estar presentes, por ser los mas cercanos a Harry, pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora las personas mas cercanas también sois vosotros dos y sino les gusta que paséis, no entramos nadie y punto, la maldición que dejo Dumbledore se activara y pobre de todos los que se negaron a dejarnos pasar.

-Bueno como siempre tu la mas lista y como ya esta todo¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a dormir?-dijo Harry.

-Si me parece buena idea.-agrego Hermione un poco roja, por el halago de Harry.-Buenas noches.

Y todos se fueron a dormir, pronto porque aunque no lo sabían el día siguiente iba a quedar marcado para todos e iban a necesitar muchas energías.


	3. TESTAMENTOS Y REVELACIONES I

**Bueno las explicaciones y todo eso esta abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece...**

**MIRANDO LOS TESTAMENTOS Y ALGUNAS REVELACIONES I**

Al día siguiente todos se dirigieron al ministerio, pero cuando llegaron parecía que no había nadie, así que subieron al tercer piso y fueron al despacho numero 278.

-¿Listos?-pregunta Harry.

-Listos.-contestan los demás.

Abre la puerta y entran, allí hay un señor sentado tras un escritorio, y la profesora McGonagall que anda de un lado a otro, el señor y la señora Weasley y algunos profesores y miembros de la orden.

-¿Dónde estabais? Os hemos estado buscando, la mayor parte de los aurores del ministerio están detrás de vosotros. -dijo McGonagall.

-Eh chicos ¿os habéis dado cuenta de lo preocupados que estábamos?-dijo la señora Weasley dándoles un abrazo a todos (excepto a Draco claro.)

-Mira mama no es para tanto, además avisamos que íbamos a venir.-dijo Ginny-Y no toda la culpa fue nuestra, nosotros dijimos que dejasen de apuntar a Draco pero ellos no nos hicieron caso, por lo tanto nos fuimos y punto.

-Mirad Draco es de los nuestros os guste o no. A mi Snape no me gustaba y me tuve que aguantar seis años porque a vosotros si. El año pasado dije lo que pensaba y tampoco me hicisteis caso, por lo que si ahora no os gustan mis amistades os aguantáis. Además si esta con nosotros es porque hemos aclarado las cosas y tendría que bastaros.-Dijo Harry con una voz que no admitía replicas.-si he de equivocarme, quiero que sea con gente que elija yo, no vosotros.

-Y a poder ser nos gustaría que lo trataseis como uno mas de nosotros, si nos tenéis que explicar algo lo podéis hacer delante de el, si vamos a comer todos juntos el también viene, si nos queréis echar la bronca, a el también…-agrego Ron.

-Porque somos un equipo, y si excluís a uno nos estáis excluyendo a todos.-continuo Hermione.

-Por lo que mama tenemos un invitado mas a la boda-añadió Ginny

-Porque somos un bloque y si uno de nosotros cae, caemos todos.-termino Harry.

Todos se quedaron anonados, esos chicos les habían dado un buen rapapolvo y encima tenían razón, nadie dijo nada durante un rato y fue para todos una sorpresa el ver quien fue el primero que dijo algo.

-Yo quería…-hablaba Draco tragándose su orgullo.-Pediros perdón a todos por como os he tratado estos años.

-Bueno… eh que os parece si empezamos con el testamento-dijo el señor de detrás de la mesa, que todo lo que estaba pasando le daba exactamente igual.-Mi nombre es Frank Anderson y soy el abogado de Dumbledore, antes que nada me gustaría explicar, que Albus fue muy claro en varios puntos.

-Primero, su pensadero-dijo señalando una gran vasija de piedra.-pasara a ser del señor Potter, ya que esta contiene cosas que nadie debería ver.-La encogió y se la tendió Harry que la cogio y se la guardo, después el señor Anderson dirigiéndose a Minerva dijo-dejo escrito que le dijera: "Minerva, no te lo tomes a mal, pero deja de preguntar a Harry que es lo que nos traíamos entre manos porque no te lo va a decir."

Segundo, el señor Potter y sus amigos, no estarán presentes en la segunda fase de la lectura del testamento.

Tercero y último punto, señor Potter esto es su parte del testamento-dijo entregándole a Harry un sobre-ya pueden irse usted y sus compañeros.

Los chicos se fueron al callejón diagón a esperar a que los mayores terminaran y se sentaron en Florean Fortescue (no se como se escribe) a tomar un helado y a leer la carta de Dumbledore. Hermione hizo un hechizo para que la gente que pasaba por ahí no lo oyera, y Harry empezó a leer.

Harry:

Supongo que se te debe estar haciendo muy extraño todo, solo decirte que por si esta carta cae en malas manos solo tu podrás conseguir la llave que esconde esta carta, es de una de mis cámaras de Gringots la numero 1, la mas antigua de todo el banco, ahí te encontraras varias cartas una mía, otras de tus padres y una con todas tus pertenencias. Te aconsejo que vayas cuanto antes.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore

P.D. Para conseguir la llave solo debes desearla.

Se miraron unos a otros, y se levantaron casi a la vez, se terminaron el helado y se fueron hacia el banco mágico. De camino allí se dieron cuenta de que por donde pasaban se les quedaban mirando.

-Oye¿se puede saber porque nos mira todo el mundo?-dijo Ron.

-¿Esa es una pregunta con trampa?-dijo Draco divertido-A ver, tu que pensarías si el niño que vivió, sus amigos y un Malfoy van por la calle tan tranquilos, cuando a este ultimo, o sea a mi, me buscan por todo el mundo mágico, las historias de lo que os ha pasado en cada curso circulan por todos lados y salen en los periódicos, y para rematar la faena, la ultima persona que estuvo con Dumbledore vivo fuera del colegio, haciendo algo importante que nadie sabe. Yo creo que es lo mínimo que hay que hacer para que te miren por la calle.

-Pues visto desde ese punto de vista tienes razón.-dijo Ron pensativo.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando y se echaron a reír a pleno pulmón, lo que conllevó a que todavía más gente les mirase, unos con mala cara, otros asombrados, otros con miedo…y a que Ron se diese la vuelta haciéndose el ofendido.

En seguida llegaron, Harry deseo que apareciera la llave de la cámara numero 1 y esta se materializo en su mano, entonces se acercaron a un gnomo.

-Hola buenas tardes, me gustaría que nos llevaran a mi cámara.

-¿Tiene usted la llave?

-Si, aquí tiene.-Harry le tendió la llave que era mas grande de lo normal y tenia símbolos grabados, era rara pero no se esperaba la reacción del gnomo.

-Señor lo siento por haber sido tan descortés, será un honor llevarle a usted y a sus acompañantes a la cámara mas prestigiosa e importante de Gringots.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.-por favor síganme.

Los chicos se miraron entre si asombrados y se apresuraron a seguir al gnomo. Se montaron en los carros que te llevan hasta tu cámara, pero este era mas grande relucía por estar bañado en oro, los asientos estaban acolchados, y si querías podías comer.

-Por favor pónganse cómodos.

-Tardaron poco en llegar porque el carro era más rápido que los demás, y gracias a Dios porque la cámara era la más onda, por ser la primera en construirse.

Cuando llegaron, el gnomo les dijo que les esperaba en el carro, y les indico por donde ir, estaba cerca, y al doblar una esquina se toparon con una puerta de oro con ornamentos, muy grande y en medio ponía: "MERLIN"

-Esta puerta tiene que costar millones de galeones, y más si perteneció a Merlín.-salto Ron.

-Pero Ron¿no te das cuenta de que vamos a entrar en la cámara del mago mas famoso de todo los tiempos?-dijo Hermione incrédula.- ¿Solo puedes pensar en el dinero?

-Herms déjalo es imposible hablar con mi hermano, no pierdas el tiempo.

-¡Oye! Si se puede hablar conmigo.

-No Ron no se puede.-rebatió Ginny.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.-apoyo Hermione.

-¿Pero vosotras dos que¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para meteros conmigo? Porque el otro día igual y…

-Harry¿esos tres son siempre así?-pregunto Draco entre asombrado y divertido-Vale que en el colegio los viera discutir pero de ahí a esto.

-Si, siempre están igual, por lo que es imposible aburrir…-Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque la discusión de los otros tres empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte.

-¡YO NO SOY UN PAYASO!

-¡BASTA!-grito Harry-Hemos venido a ver una cámara no a enfadarnos entre nosotros, así que venga.-diciendo esto, saco la llave y la metió en la cerradura, la giro y abrió la enorme puerta.

Cuando entraron, todo estaba oscuro, estuvieron unos segundos más a oscuras y después se encendió la luz. Se encontraban en una sala circular, pequeña con solo una mesa como mobiliario con nueve cartas encima y al fondo una puerta. Al acercarse a la mesa, aparecieron cinco sillas una más grande con el nombre de Harry grabado. Se sentaron y entonces una carta voló a la mano de Harry y se oyó una voz.

-Esta será la primera carta que leas.

Harry abrió el sobre con cuidado y empezó a leer.

Querido Harry:

Mi carta será la primera que leas, primero decirte que toda la gente que entra a esta cámara es gente buena, que no quiere hacer daño a los tuyos, esto es porque hay un hechizo que impide el paso a los que no tienen puro el corazón. Segundo decirte que esta cámara nunca ha sido mía, era de tus padres pero me la dejaron a mí para que te la diera a ti.

Sigue buscando los horcruxes, y destrúyelos todos:

1º El diario de Tom Riddle destruido

2º El anillo de Slytherin destruido

3º El guarda pelo desaparecido

4º La copa de Huplepaff desaparecido

5º Nagini con Voldemort

6º Algo de Gryffindor desaparecido

7º Algo de Ravenclaw desaparecido

Entrenad tu y tus amigos porque Voldemort ira a por vosotros, Harry conoces el contenido de la profecía, demuestra porque eres el que debe cumplirla, nunca bajes la cabeza delante de tu enemigo, no le des ese placer, si mueres que sea con la cabeza bien alta, como lo hicieron tus padres.

Nunca he podido leer las restantes cartas de esta mesa, tres se que son de tus padres, pero las otras no pone de quien son, un día se lo pregunte a James, y me dijo que el si podía ver de quien era la carta y a quien iba dirigida, nunca entendí porque…

Haz que abran Hogwarts, he dejado escrito en mi testamento que quiero que lo abran, he pedido que pregunten a los padres que por favor digan las medidas de seguridad que quieren para mandar a sus hijos al colegio, pero si se empeñan en que no intentad convencerles de que si, a vosotros os harán caso, sobre todo a ti Harry.

Solo me queda explicarte una cosa, pero antes de eso debes leer una carta de tus padres.

La carta salio disparada de sus manos hasta parar en la mesa, y otra salio volando y se poso tranquilamente delante de el.

-Esta será la siguiente carta.-volvió a sonar la voz.

-Harry-dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa-¿Qué son eso de los horcruxes? Y ¿Cómo es que sabes el contenido de la profecía¿No se rompió?

-Ginny eso es una larga historia, os la contaremos a Draco y a ti cuando salgamos de la cámara.

-Está bien.

Harry cogio el sobre de sus padres con nerviosismo y lo abrió.

Querido hijo:

Primero que sepas que te queremos muchísimo y que lo que hicimos y que ahora ponemos en esta carta es por vuestro bien, y digo vuestro, porque tienes una hermana.

Cuando nos casamos, queríamos tener hijos, y al poco yo me quede embarazada, ese día fue el mas feliz de nuestra vida, pero la felicidad no duro mucho, esa misma noche ambos tuvimos el mismo sueño, y que supimos que era una premención. Vimos la noche de nuestra muerte, como Voldemort nos mataba, como después mataba a tu hermana y después iba a matarte a ti, pero no podía y la maldición rebotaba y lo destruía a el por una temporada, ya que vimos también el día que resucitaba. No sabíamos que hacer, no podíamos permitir que os matara, sabíamos que tu sobrevivirías pero ni tu hermana ni nosotros lo haríamos, así que tomamos medidas drásticas. No le dijimos a nadie que estaba embarazada de mellizos, simplemente dijimos que estaba embarazada. La noche que nacisteis no llamamos a nadie y con todo el dolor de nuestro corazón, dimos a una familia muggle amiga de nuestra infancia, a nuestra hija para salvarle la vida, hicimos como si solo tuviéramos un hijo, tu Harry, pero nos pasábamos todo el día en casa de mis amigos con tu hermana, era tu mejor amiga, no se si te acordaras de ella. Mientras nosotros entrenábamos a todas horas para poder ganar a Voldemort, pero Dumbledore se dio cuenta, y nos prometió que si nos pasaba algo el se encargaría de vosotros, le hicimos prometer que te diera esta carta por testamento o cuando cumplieses los 17 años, también quisimos que tu hermana supiese siempre quien era y porque le dimos en adopción pero decidimos que tu no debías saberlo por precaución, para que Voldemort no pudiese sospechar nada.

Las siguientes cartas deberíais leerlas juntos así que yo te recomendaría ir a buscarla. Por favor no te enfades con ella, no tiene la culpa y a nosotros perdónanos por no haber podido daros la vida que merecéis.

Atte. James y Lily Potter

P.D. Por cierto nosotros a pesar de todo elegimos el nombre de tu hermana. Se llama Tania Potter.

Harry bajo la carta que había leído en voz alta. Estaba pálido y con la mirada fija en el frente.

-Tengo una hermana-algo llamo su atención, la carta de Dumbledore que antes no había terminado de leer se le acerco y sonó la voz de siempre.

-Antes de ir por su hermana señor, debe leer el resto de la carta.

Harry cogio como ido la carta y continuo leyendo.

Solo me queda explicarte una cosa, pero antes de eso debes leer una carta de tus padres…

Tu hermana Tania, lleva un collar como este…-en ese momento se materializa un collar en la mano de Harry, este lo observa y se lo pone-con el, podía saber si te encontrabas bien, si estabas en peligro y cosas así.

Yo cumplí con mi promesa he estado siempre en contacto con ella, en vuestro cumple iba a celebrarlo con ella, y una cosa que siempre me choco, fue cuanto te quería, siempre que soplaba las velas pedía el mismo deseo: Que mi hermano sea feliz donde quiera que este, y que cuando nos volvamos a juntar, me de un abrazo muy grande y no me suelte, que me sienta segura con el, que me proteja igual que yo le protegeré a el, pero que no nos volvamos a separar nunca mas. Te quiero Harry feliz cumpleaños hermanito.

Ella te quiere muchísimo, sabe toda tu vida, tus aventuras tal y como pasaban, yo le mostraba momentos tuyos en el colegio para que te viera.

Vive en España, al norte, en una ciudad alavesa llamada Vitoria. Si quieres aparecer allí solo debes tocar esta carta cuando la hayas terminado de leer, es un traslador.

Déjale que te ayude.

Atte. Albus Dumbledore.

Harry soltó la carta, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Todos estaban sorprendidos nunca habían visto llorar a Harry y no sabían que hacer aunque la primera en reacciona r fue Hermione, que se levanto se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo, al que Harry correspondió, mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

-Tengo una hermana.-dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas.- ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-¿Que te parece si cumples su sueño, y vas donde ella y le das un abrazo?-dijo Hermione pasando su mano por la cara de Harry mientras le quitaba los rastros de lagrimas.-No le hagas esperar mas, creo que casi 17 años es suficiente.-agrego con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Mirando a los demás dijo-acercaros y tocamos el traslador a la de tres.

-1…

-2…

-Estoy nervioso.-dijo Harry mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Hermione, que no le había soltado desde que se separaron del abrazo. Le hacia sentirse seguro.

-Normal pero recuerda que estamos contigo-contesto esta.

-Bien.

-2…

-y…

-3

Los cinco a la vez tocaron la carta de Dumbledore, mientras eran trasladados la carta les explicaba un poco la situación.

-En estos momentos la señorita Tania Potter se encuentra en el cumpleaños de uno de los amigos de su hermano, se lo esta pasando bastante mal y le están diciendo cosas impropias.

-¿QUÉ? Me voy a cargar al que le este molestando-salto Harry todo enfadado.

-Jeje, todavía no la conoces y ya vas a matar a alguien.-rió Draco.

-No si el papel de hermano ya se le ha subido a la cabeza.-continuo Ron con la broma.

-¡Parad ya!-salto Hermione enfadada.-Eh tu carta. ¿La fiesta a la que vamos en una fiesta muggle o mágica?

-Mágica. La familia muggle que adopto a la señorita, tuvo un hijo fue, según la gente un milagro. Es un año y cuatro meses mas pequeño que la señorita y se llama Mike también es mago. Es el cumpleaños de un compañero de clase de Mike y el hermano del amigo de Mike y sus amigos tres años mayores que usted señor y ellos son los que están molestando a la señorita.

-Enséñanos la conversación…-dijo Harry.

A pocos kilómetros de allí en un jardín mágico una fiesta de cumpleaños se estaba desarrollando.

Una chica de 16 años, delgada pero con curvas perfectas, pelirroja y de ojos castaños muy guapa, se encontraba discutiendo con un grupo de cinco chavales de 19 años.

-Suéltame, Jack-hablo dirigiéndose a uno que le estaba agarrando con fuerza del brazo, mientras le alejaba de la fiesta.-Me haces daño.

-¿Y si no quiero que?-dijo riéndose.- ¿Me lanzaras un hechizo?

-Se te ha olvidado que tiene 16 años todavía no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio.-soltó otro divertido.

-Tienes razón Peter se me había olvidado. Es que aparenta más, con este cuerpazo…

-Me da que vamos a pasar un rato muy divertido-agrego otro agarrándola por la cintura.

-Soltadme porque sino voy a gritar.

-Lo veo inútil, hemos echado un hechizo silenciador en esta zona.

Entonces el primer chico que había hablado se le acerca y dice:

-Que empiece el juego.-y la besa.

Tania intenta zafarse pero no puede, cuando nota que de un tirón Jack es alejado de ella bruscamente, y que Peter le suelta los brazos.

Una pelea se esta desarrollando delante de ella, la música ha parado, toda la gente de la fiesta les esta mirando, han aparecido de repente dos chicas y tres chicos, uno de ellos es el que se esta pegando con Jack, los otros dos están apuntando con sus varitas a los cuatro amigos de Jack, y las dos chicas se han acercado a Tania una con la varita el alto, dispuesta a mandar un maleficio a cualquiera que quiera acercarse a ella y la otra una pelirroja le pregunta.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si pero…-no le da tiempo a acabar la pregunta, porque Harry que es el chico que se esta pegando con Jack se levanta dejando a un Jack inconsciente y maltrecho en el suelo, y el apenas a recibido algún golpe.

Y entonces Tania le ve, se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y Harry puede percibir la alegría que hay en ellos. Le ha reconocido. La Potter de un paso vacilante hacia delante, pero no sabe si continuar, pero entonces es Harry el que toma la iniciativa, y se acerca a ella quitando toda la distancia que les separa. Se miran a los ojos Harry sonríe y dice:

-Te he echado mucho de menos, no tenia con quien discutir sobre coches y caballos.

-Te acuerdas…-dijo Tania con una sonrisa.

-Como no me voy a acordar de las peleas con mi hermana favorita.-y ahí ya no aguantaron más y se fundieron en un abrazo, Tania lloraba sobre el hombro de Harry, mientras este hundía su cabeza en el cabello pelirrojo de su hermana aspirando su aroma para grabarlo en su mente.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y aquí fue de una forma desagradable.

-¡Eh tu niñato!

Harry se separo lentamente de su hermana, pero no la soltó, le paso un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el.- ¡Que!-le espeto con mal humor al que le había hablado.

-¿Quién narices eres tu para quitarnos la diversión?

-Este tío es idiota-les comento Ginny en un susurro a Hermione y Tania.

-Ya te digo, acaba de cometer el peor error de su vida.-dijo Hermione divertida.-Por cierto soy Hermione Granger y ella Ginny Weasley.

-Encantada de conoceros.-Mientras ellas hablaban nadie había dicho nada.

-¿¡A eso le llamas diversión!?-dijo Harry todo enfadado-¡¿A abusar de las chicas?!

Jack limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz, Peter y los otros tres chicos se acercaron peligrosamente a los seis amigos, pero esta vez fueron Ron y Draco los primeros en reaccionar.

-No se os ocurra moveros.-dijo Ron todo indignado

-Si no queréis que vuestros culos salgan mal parados.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar Tania!-grito Jack enfadado, y sin que a nadie de los allí presentes les diera tiempo a decir y a ver nada nuestros amigos reaccionaron muy compenetradamente, tanto que parecía que lo habían ensayado.

Draco y Ron habían atado a todos los amigos de Jack excepto a el, Hermione había lanzado un protego a todos sus amigos y a ella misma para evitar unas cuantas maldiciones que les habían mandado los presentes y los capturados, Ginny se había encargado de controlar y avisar del ataque y de hacer que Tania reaccionara (recordemos que no puede hacer magia, ni ella ni los dos Potters) y Harry se había abalanzado contra Jack y lo mantenía sujeto por el cuello empotrado contra una pared.

-Repite lo que has dicho.-dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave.

-Na…Nada.

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez, a ti y a todos tus amigos, nadie, absolutamente nadie hace daño a mi hermana, nadie toca a un Potter sin pagar las consecuencias. Voldemort se atrevió y va haber deseado dedicarse a vender helados.

Todo el mundo estaba mudo, el niño que vivió, el héroe de toda la comunidad mágica, se encontraba en ese jardín, le habían atacado y había llamado a Tania hermana. Y además sus amigos de los que también hablan los periódicos contando sus aventuras se encontraban allí.

-Harry suéltale ya-dijo Hermione.-Recuerda que tenemos que volver a la cámara, terminar de leer ya sabes tu que, y si tu hermana aceptara venir con nosotros tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar y ya nos deben estar esperando los demás.

-Tienes razón Mione.- y ahora dirigiendo se a sus amigos y después a su hermana- chicos vamos soltadles que tenemos que hablar nosotros seis.

Hermione hizo aparecer una mesa con seis sillas y echo un hechizo para que nadie pudiese oír de qué hablaban. Harry agarro a su hermana y ya no la soltó se sentaron y empezó su charla.

-¿Estas bien¿Te han hecho daño esos chavales?-Pregunto Harry

-No pero todo gracias a vosotros.-y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry al que este correspondió encantado.

-Oye yo tengo una pregunta tonta-dijo Ron mirando a Harry y Tania. ¿Qué es…

-¡Ronald Weasley! No hemos venido aquí a oír tus estúpidas preguntas y encima estropees uno de sus abrazos.-Grito Ginny.

Draco se reía por lo bajo, Harry sonreía, Hermione negaba con la cabeza, Tania estaba asombrada, Ginny esta de pie con las manos en la cadera delante de un muy rojo Ron que le iba a contestar cuando Harry intervino.

-Da igual Ginny déjale. ¿Qué querías preguntar Ron?

-¿Qué es eso de que echabas de menos las peleas de coches y caballos?

-Ah eso pues que desde pequeño tengo un sueño, me encontraba en un salón en el suelo, jugando con un coche de juguete, cuando aparecía una niña de mi edad, pelirroja con un caballo también de juguete, y entonces empezábamos a discutir, uno decía que mi caballo es mejor y el otro que no, que su coche mucho mejor, nunca me preocupe, siempre pensé que algún día cuando estaba con mis padres debimos ir a casa de algunos amigos y ellos debían tener un hija fanática de los caballos, pero hoy cuando veníamos con el traslador lo he recordado y ya cuando te he visto no he tenido ninguna duda de que eras tu Tania.

-Jeje¿y sigues tan seguidor de los coches?

-Me gustan bastante, se conducir pero no entiendo mucho de ellos. ¿Y tú y los caballos?

-Yo se montar, pero me tienes que enseñar a conducir.

-Y tú a montar.

-Oye siento interrumpir pero ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? No nos podemos quedar aquí, debemos volver a la cámara.-dijo Draco

-Es cierto, pero después tenemos que ir a casa de los Dursley obligatorio, y yo no me quiero separar de ti Tania.

-Pues si a tus tíos no les importa, voy contigo a casa.

-Si les va a importar, y aunque a mi me da igual lo que digan, tendríamos que compartir cuarto nosotros tres-agrego Harry señalando a Draco, a si mismo y a Tania.-A mi no me importa, pero no se a vosotros.

-A mi no.

-Ni a mí.

-Pues entonces los tres a casa de los Dursley. Mañana nos volvemos a juntar y así todos los días. ¿Qué os parece?

Nadie puso ninguna pega, a todos les gustaba la idea, así que se marcharon con el hermanastro de Tania a casa de los padres de Mike, explicaron la situación a estos, hicieron el baúl de la Potter y fueron a la cámara, allí le explicaron a Tania lo que ponía en las cartas, se sentaron todos y otra carta de las siete restantes voló hasta las manos de Harry.

Este abrió el pergamino y empezó a leer.

Queridos hijos:

Por fin estáis juntos de nuevo. Esta carta es para explicaros vuestros orígenes, sois descendientes de…

**Notas de autora:**

**Gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews, en serio me anima muchisimo.**

**Por otra parte, no estoy volviendo a escribir la historia, solo la estoy publicando aqui tambien, en la otra pagina va por el capitulo 12 por si la quereis leer, estoy bajo el nick de Sandrapotter)**

**Bueno intentare publicar rapido pero subo un capitulo de esta historia cuando subo uno de la otra y esa la tengo que escribir, ademas estoy en evaluaciones.**

**Bueno me despido y muchos besos a todos.**


	4. TESTAMENTOS Y REVELACIONES II

**MIRANDO LOS TESTAMENTOS Y ALGUNAS REVELACIONES II**

Queridos hijos:

Por fin estáis juntos de nuevos. Esta carta es para explicaros vuestros orígenes, sois descendientes de varias personas importantes, pero antes de desvelaros sus nombres hemos de explicaros la historia de la magia.

Al principio de la magia, había muy pocos magos, y de los que había la mayoría no sabia que lo era, por lo que sus poderes se perdían, por aquel entonces había un mago muy poderoso, Merlín, el tenia el don de las premoniciones, y pudo ver como se desarrollaría la magia en el futuro, pudo prepararse y hacer cosas que ningún mago había conseguido hacer y que todavía no se pueden hacer, es de momento el mejor mago que haya existido, mejor incluso que los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Ayudo a los muggles, sobre todo a un rey de la época Arturo creo que se llamaba, y creó una espada mágica, Escálibur que es muy poderosa pero que nadie sabe donde esta.

Se caso con una hechicera poderosa de la época Morgana, y tuvieron dos hijos, pero Morgana ansiaba el poder y una noche cuando los niños tenían tres y un año, ella se fue con el pequeño, y ya nadie la volvió a ver. Merlín educo a su hijo, le enseño todo lo que sabia, y en sus últimos meses de vida tuvo una visión, vio que dentro de muchos años un Dark lord causaría terror, seria uno de los descendientes de su hijo pequeño, pero también vio que habría una esperanza ya que seis personas lucharían contra el señor oscuro, y pudo percibir que dos de ellas llevaban su sangre. Le contó a su hijo la visión y esta prometió contárselo a sus hijos y estos a sus hijos y así sucesivamente.

Por eso os lo estamos contando a vosotros porque sois los descendientes de Merlín, y seréis los que luchen contra Voldemort, pero lo que no sabemos es quienes van a ser las cuatro personas que os van a ayudar.

Suponemos que estaréis asombrados, vosotros descendientes de Merlín, pero aquí no acaban las cosas.

El hijo mayor de Merlín cumplió su parte y transmitió la visión a sus hijos, y también les enseño todo lo que sabia, pero no había peligros fuertes y con el paso del tiempo los poderes de las generaciones siguientes fueron disminuyendo, aunque solo tendrían que desarrollarlos para llegar a la altura de Merlín, pero la vida es caprichosa y se empeña en juntar a la gente, la ultima de los descendientes de Merlín se caso con uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts con Godric Gryffindor, pero estos lo que no sabían es que el descendiente de el hijo pequeño de Merlín, el que se llevo Morgana era su mejor amigo, Salazar Slytherin que a su vez se caso con Rowena Ravenclaw otra de las fundadoras.

Rowena y Salazar tuvieron una niña que se caso con el hijo de Helga Hupplefaf, pero lo que Salazar nunca sabría es que la hija de su hija o sea su nieta se casaría con el hijo de el hijo de Godric y a partir de ahí se ocultaría la identidad de los hijos de estos últimos.

Salazar tuvo otro hijo que continúo su descendencia, después de haberse ido de Hogwarst por sus ideas, y juro que mataría a todos los descendientes de Godric, sin saber que también mataría su descendencia. Todo siguió bien generación tras generación, los descendientes de Salazar no sabían quienes eran los descendientes de Godric por lo que no pudieron matarlos y poco a poco fueron ganando poder con las artes oscuras pero se gastaron toda su fortuna, excepto una pequeña parte que Salazar había dejado para la hija que había tenido con Rowena.

Godric, Rowena, Helga y la esposa de Godric, la descendiente de Merlín, de la cual desconocemos el nombre, hablaron y decidieron crear esta cámara, para que en el futuro cuando esos dos descendientes suyos se enfrentasen al Dark Lord tuvieran referencias, y una herencia digna de sus antepasados.

Esta cámara ha ido pasando de generación en generación, al igual que la visión. La puerta que hay en esta sala solo la podrán abrir los dos elegidos, por eso cuando los demás veníamos aquí solo podíamos entrar a la ante sala.

Sabemos que si antes estabais sorprendidos por ser los descendientes de Merlín ahora debéis estar más. Sois los descendientes de Merlín, y de los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts, sois ambos muy poderosos pero Tania, tus poderes son menores que los de Harry, por varias razones. Algunas de ellas son:

La noche en que morimos Voldemort le paso parte de sus poderes, aunque por tu sangre Harry, corre sangre Slytherin nunca estuvo en contacto con las artes oscuras, fueron sus otros descendientes los que empezaron con ellas.

Otra de las cosas por las que Harry es un poco más poderoso es por la vida tan dura que ha llevado, y todas las veces que ha estado en situaciones límites.

Y otra cosa, es la cantidad de personas que ha perdido, el odio a aquellas personas que le han engañado y que se han burlado de el.

Os estaréis preguntando como podemos saber tanto del futuro (para vosotros pasado y presente) y es por aquella visión, pero no pudimos cambiar nada.

Entrenad y confiad los unos en los otros, luchad los seis juntos, si es que sabéis quienes son las otras cuatro personas. Entrenad, derrotad a ese Dark lord y sed felices.

Atte. James y Lily Potter

P.D. Recordad que os queremos muchísimo.

Harry bajo despacio la carta y esta salio volando y callo con las otras dos leídas. De las seis que quedaban tres se elevaron, una luz blanca fuerte las envolvió, y en su lugar quedo una carta, que lentamente se acerco a los chicos y se poso delante de Harry, este ni la cogió. Levanto la mirada agarro fuerte la mano de su hermana, la miro y dijo:

-Demasiadas emociones en un día.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Harry-dijo Ron-Míralo por el lado bueno, acabas de descubrir que eres descendiente de las personas más poderosas e importantes de toda la comunidad mágica. En segundo cuando te tacharon de heredero de Slytherin tú te enfadabas y decías que no era así, cosa en la que estabas equivocado, y una cosa que me gusta a mí, es que Hogwarts es vuestro, ahora podremos salir por las noches sin que nos castiguen.

-Mira Ron…-Empezó Hermione, pero no pudo acabar porque el aludido no le dejo.

-Si, si, si soy un payaso y un pelmazo que no deja de decir estupideces.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo comadreja.-Salto Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Vale estoy cambian pero hay cosas que o las digo o reviento.

-Bueno, antes de que empecéis a discutir-dijo Hermione-Me gustaría decir unas cosas, primero Ron no te iba a decir nada de lo que has dicho.

-¿A no?

-No. El curso pasado, sabes que Harry dijo que no iba a volver al colegio, que tenia que buscar los horcruxes, y yo voy a ir con el, si vamos a entrenar e ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur no nos va a dar tiempo de hacer las cosas, por lo que Harry empieza a leer esa carta, para ver si se nos solucionan los problemas.

-A sus ordenes mis capitana.-Dijo Harry haciendo el payaso, lo que hizo que Hermione se pusiera como un tomate.

Queridos herederos:

Somos Godric, Helga y Rowena.

Esto en un principio iban a ser tres cartas, pero las hechizamos por si acaso, y si se han juntado es porque es lo mejor. Primero antes de nada es que estamos muy orgullosos de vosotros dos.

Sabemos que ahora tendréis que entrenar, vosotros y las otra cuatro personas y por eso es que hemos preparado todo para que seáis los mejores en todo, nosotros tres somos dueños de un castillo cada uno, además de que mi esposa me ha comunicado que ella es dueña de otro, encima de la mesa hay otra carta, esa es de Merlín, que previendo esto, os explicara las cosas en su carta. Si vais a cada uno de nuestros castillos, ahora vuestros, (los podéis utilizar como queráis) encontrareis encima de la mesa principal, una botellita, es una especie de recuerdo nuestro, no lo abráis sino que seguid las instrucciones de Merlín.

Si queréis preguntarnos algo, o tenéis alguna duda, en cada castillo en la biblioteca, hay en la mesa principal una especie de cuaderno, solo tenéis que preguntar algo y nosotros contestaremos.

Os estaréis preguntando como es que nadie ha entrado en los castillos, tienen un hechizo para que solo los descendientes puedan encontrarlos, y entrar en ellos.

Buenos nos despedimos.

3 de los grandes.

La carta salió disparada y en seguida Harry tenía otra en la mano. La abrió y comenzó a leer.

Queridos descendientes:

En mi visión y si no esta equivocada, que lo dudo, oí que os llamaban Harry y Tania.

Se que sois dignos herederos míos, y por lo que pude ver también sois descendientes de cuatro de los mas grandes (uno de ello también descendiente mío). Vuestros poderes son inmensos, mucho mas grandes que los míos, y teóricamente mucho mayores que los de vuestro adversario pero, y siempre hay un pero, eso que os quede claro, el y sus antepasados, han estado perfeccionando mucho, al contrario que los míos. Se ha vuelto prácticamente inmortal, y eso pone las cosas difíciles, porque vuestros poderes se han asemejado y ahí entro yo.

En mi castillo, lo conoceréis o habréis oído hablar de el incluso los muggles, Arturo y la tabla redonda o Arturo y sus caballeros, hay muchas leyendas, jeje la mayoría ciertas. Bueno que me estoy yendo por las ramas, en mi castillo se encuentra todo lo que necesitáis para haceros muy poderosos, en la visión vi como los fundadores dejaban tres botellitas con sus recuerdos, debéis cogerlos y venir a mi castillo, ahora vuestro, vosotros y vuestros amigos, las cuatro personas que os van a ayudar vamos.

Una vez allí debéis ir al salón del trono, y en una pila que hay, verter los tres frascos, después vosotros dos deberéis meter una mano en el liquido de la pileta y esperar.

Para llegar a Camelot, solo debéis coger la llave que se encuentra en el cofre de la otra habitación, y cuando queráis ir apretarlo y desear llegar a Camelot, la llave actuara como traslador.

Después una vez que sepáis su ubicación podréis apareceros, pero no podréis llevar a nadie.

Id cuanto antes. Allí recibiréis instrucciones.

Atte. Merlín

-¿Bueno chicos que opináis?-pregunto Harry.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer lo que dicen las cartas, además ¿Que podemos perder?-contesto Tania.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.-aprobó Ron.

-Bueno pues si todos opinamos lo mismo-a lo que asintieron todos-terminamos de leer las cartas y vemos lo que hacemos.

Cogió la carta que hace unos instantes se había posado delante de el y empieza a leer.

Queridos hijos:

Esta es una carta muy corta de despedida. Que sepáis que desde donde estemos os estamos vigilando, cuidaros entre vosotros y a vuestros amigos que son lo más preciado que tenéis.

Por otra parte, como magos tranquilamente podemos decir que sois los más ricos del mundo, pero en el mundo muggle tampoco os quedáis cortos. Harry, tu eres el que mejor conoce a mi hermana Petunia, ¿por que crees que me odia tanto? La verdad es que somos hermanastras compartimos madre pero no padre, pero eso es lo de menos. Lo que quiero decir es que mi padre era muggle y además bastante rico, todo lo que era suyo ahora también es vuestro.

Hechizamos una carta para que en ella se apunten todas vuestras posesiones, cuando las veáis sabréis porque decimos que sois muy ricos.

Atte. James y Lily Potter

P.D. Nunca olvides que os queremos con locura.

La carta se fue con todas las leídas y la ultima carta la miraron por encima, era la de todas sus posesiones.

-Sois dueños de medio mundo-dijo Ron todo sorprendido.-La mayor parte de los castillos de Gran Bretaña son vuestro sin contar la cantidad de cámaras de Gringots, la mayor parte de las acciones de la fabrica de escobas, de gringots, de Madame Malkins…

¡Sois los famosos M.G.! Son dueños de montón de cosas, y nadie les conoce.

-Eso Ron-continúo Hermione- sin contar que en el mundo muggle, tienen también varias cosas, son dueños de una de las mayores cadenas de coches del mundo y varias empresas más.

-Ya pero del mágico solo he dicho unas pocas, faltan muchas mas.

-Bueno, vale, tenemos muchas cosas y todo lo que queráis pero que esto no salga de aquí y ahora vámonos que nos deben de estar esperando todos fuera, mañana quedamos y miramos lo que hacemos.

-Me parece bien-dijo Ginny.

Todos salieron de la cámara y fueron hasta donde el carro para que les sacara de allí, el gnomo muy amablemente les hizo la pelota, y un vez arriba, fueron fuera para ver si encontraban a el resto.

Fuera empezaba a refrescar ya que ya eran los ocho de la tarde, se habían pasado todo el día en la cámara, y sin comer nada. Tania que iba con una camiseta de tirantes y unos vaqueros, empezó a tiritar, cosa que para Harry no paso desapercibido, se acerco y le paso un brazo por los hombros, Tania le agarro por la cintura y se pego mas a el para conseguir mas calor.

-Gracias tato.

-¿Tato? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es que Mike cuando era pequeño y quería referirse a mi me decía la tata, y yo a él, el tato, es como decir hermano o algo a si.

-Me gusta como suena.

-Y a mí, por eso te lo llamo.

Pero un grito los saco de la conversación.

-¡Están ahí!

La familia Weasley al completo, bueno casi al completo porque falta Percy pero esta Fleur, la profesora McGonagall, Remus y varios miembros de la orden se les acercaron corriendo.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas que vienen?

-Mis padres, mis hermanos, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Remus y algunos miembros de la orden.-contesto Ron.-Mi familia es muy efusiva, no te asustes.

-A ok.

-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en gringots? Cuando hemos salido y hemos visto que no estabais hemos preguntado a la gente haber si os había visto, y nos han dicho que estabais en el banco, pero os habéis pasado muchísimo tiempo.-dijo prácticamente la señora Weasley sin respirar.- ¿Y quien es esta chica?

-¿Harry desde cuando tienes novia?-pregunto Fred(o George)

-Si y además una tan guapa-completo George(o Fred)

-No tengo novia-dijo Harry.

-Claro, claro-dijo sarcásticamente uno de los gemelos- Es completamente normal ir por la calle abrazado a una preciosidad. Si es que cualquiera que os viese no pensaría que sois novios, es que ni se le pasaría por la cabeza.

-Voy abrazado a ella porque esta helada, y aunque no lo estuviera, ¿Qué mas da que vayamos abrazados? Eso no significa que seamos novios.

-Harry-susurro Tania-acabas antes diciéndoles la verdad.

-Ya, pero no me apetece.

Los chicos que estaban cerca lo oyeron, Draco sonrió, Ginny se encogió de hombros y Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, pero Ron miro a Harry y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su cara. Harry soltó a su hermana, Ron se acerco y ocupo el lugar que anteriormente ocupa Harry, Tania se puso roja, y Harry y Ron dijeron.

-¿Y ahora de quien es novio?-Draco, Ginny y Hermione empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras los gemelos les miraban con una cara de sorprendidos que no podían con ella.

-No tiene gracia-dijo molesto Fred.

-Si que la tiene.-dijo Hermione quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, que se le habían salido de tanto reírse.

-A lo que íbamos, chicos es tarde debemos ir a casa de los Dursley, mañana quedamos y decidimos lo que hacemos. ¿Os parece?-pregunto Harry.

-Si, mañana a las 10 en mi casa que no hay nadie.-termino Hermione.

-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos, hasta luego.

-Harry, antes de que te vayas, nos podrías decir quien es esta señorita tan guapa ¿no te parece?-pregunto Remus.

-Esta bien.-dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a su hermana y Draco se acercaba a ellos para desaparecerse.-Es mi hermana, Tania Potter.

Y con un ligero plof desaparecieron, dejando a unos adultos muy asombrados y a tres adolescentes muy impacientes.

-Bueno chicos pues yo también me voy, nos vemos mañana. Adiós a todos-dijo Hermione y con otro plof desapareció, dejando a Ron y a Ginny con una marea de de personas deseosas de información.

-¿Lo que ha dicho Harry es verdad?-pregunto Remus.-Esa chica, Tania ¿Es su hermana?

-Si- respondió Ron.

-Ja-dijeron Fred y George a la vez.-entonces es tu novia y no la de Harry.

Y con esto se fueron a casa, ya que los dos Weasleys se negaron a decir nada. Mientras en una casa de Privet Drive, se acababan de materializar tres muchachos, asustando a los tres ocupantes de la vivienda, que no tardaron en reaccionar.

-¡¿DONDE HAS ESTADO?! ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN LOS ANORMALES DE TUS AMIGOS EN ESTA CASA?!-pregunto, o mas bien grito Vermon Dursley.

-Primero, donde he estado no te importa, segundo hemos tenido un día lleno de emociones y estamos cansados, así que cierra la boca y tercero y mas importante, no vuelvas a insultar a nadie a quien aprecie.-dijo Harry con una voz pausada-Ahora vamos a cenar y nos vamos a ir a dormir, y no quiero pegas.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes mocoso insolente y estos dos no se van a quedar en esta casa.

-Si se van a quedar, si no queréis tener problemas, prácticamente no nos vais a ver el pelo, además a Tania tenéis la obligación de alojar.

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber porque?

-Yo lo se-dijo Petunia muy pálida.-Eres igual que Lily, pero tienes los ojos…

-Los ojos de mi padre, lo se-completo Tania la frase-justo al contrario que Harry.-y ahora volviéndose hacia el nombrado.-Si nos cambiásemos los ojos, nadie podría diferenciarnos de mama y papa, seriamos idénticos a James y Lily Potter.

-¿Sois hermanos?-pregunto Dudley.

-Muy bien Big D lo has pillado a la primera.-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Y sin decir mas se fueron a la cocina a cenar, y luego se fueron a la habitación de Harry en donde había dos camas, y mientras los chicos se cambian y sacaban la cama de debajo de la de Harry, Tania se fue al cuarto de baño a arreglarse. Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación, Draco ya estaba en pijama (uno que le conjuro Hermione cuando estuvieron en su casa) pero Harry solo tenia puesta la parte de abajo.

-Bonito cuerpo tato.

-Gracias- dijo un Harry todo colorado.

-Sabes, no me extraña que le gustes a Hemione, estas buenísimo.

-Vas a hacer que se ponga más rojo de lo que esta-comentaba Draco mientras no paraba de reírse.

-Pues tu riete, pero también estas muy bien, y estoy segura de que le gustas a Ginny.-ahora era el turno de Harry de reírse.

Cuando consiguieron calmarse y es que al final acabaron los tres a carcajada limpia, el primero en hablar fue Harry.

-¿Por qué dices que le gusto a Hermione?

-Porque aunque personalmente solo os conozco de hoy, y se os nota a la legua que os gustáis, Dumbledore me enseñaba en su pensadero vuestras aventuras, y aunque tu estuviste saliendo con Ginny, y todo indicaba que Hermione estaba celosa de Lavender, le gustabas tu, pero tenia que disimular, ya que tu empezabas a dar muestras de que te interesaba Ginny, y cuando a final de curso rompiste con Ginny, no lo vi pero lo sentí gracias al collar, debisteis hablar algo o debió de pasar algo que hizo que te empezaras a fijar en Hermione.

-Si eso es cierto. Me dijo: _Una vez nos dijiste que teníamos tiempo para echarnos atrás. Y ya lo ves, no lo hemos hecho _Chicos creo que me he enamorado

-Lo ves.

-Vale hemos entendido lo de Hermione, pero ¿Por qué dices que yo le gusto a Ginny?

-No solo le gustas, sino que además ella te gusta a ti. Desde hace un par de años además, pero a lo que íbamos porque se que tu le gustas a Ginny, es muy simple, esta siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry, pero el año pasado lo empezó a olvidar, pero se empezó a fijar en la persona que ella creía equivocada, es decir en ti. Cuando Harry la beso en la sala común, ella se olvido de todo y todo lo que sentía por Harry salio a flote, ¿Por que crees que no se tomo tan mal su ruptura con el chico de sus sueños? Fácil, le gustas.

-Muy bien a Ginny le gusta Draco, y a Draco le gusta Ginny. A mi me gusta Hermione, y teóricamente yo le gusto a Hermione. ¿Pero quien te gusta a ti hermanita?

Tania se puso muy roja pero dijo muy bajito, aunque ambos chicos pudieron oírlo.-Ron.

-¡¿RON?!-grito Harry- Pero si casi no le conoces.

-No le conozco en la realidad pero se todo sobre el, al igual que se todo sobre Hermione o sobre ti.

-Pero…

-Chicos no vamos a discutir, es tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar, que tal si nos organizamos, porque no se si lo habréis visto, pero solo hay dos camas.

-Suficiente, yo quiero dormir contigo Harry, claro si a ti no te importa.

-Para nada.

-Gracias, es que ahora que estamos juntos se me hace difícil separarme de ti aunque sea solo para dormir.

-Bueno pues vamos ya a la cama que me caigo de sueño-dijo Draco mientras bostezaba.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches-contestaron los Potters mientras se metían a la cama.

Tania se abrazo a su hermano y Harry le rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro a la oreja.

-Buenas noches tata, que sueñes con los angelitos.

Y así se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron pronto se prepararon para ir a desayunar, y a las 10 se fueron para casa de Hermione, y cuando estuvieron todos, se cogieron unos refrescos y se pusieron alrededor de una mesa, a discutir lo que hacer.

-Esta claro, que Harry y yo deberemos entrenar, y seguir las instrucciones de Merlín para destruir a Voldemort, es cuestión de saber si vosotros vais a luchar.

-Sabéis que nosotros dos si.-dijo Hermione señalándose a ella y a Ron.

-Y yo, para eso era una de las cosas por las que vine a pediros ayuda, y no es plan echarse para atrás a la primera de cambio.

-Y yo también.

-Bien entonces ya tenemos un punto resuelto, segundo, el día de nuestro cumpleaños deberemos irnos de casa de los Dursley, y he pensado que nos podemos ir a vivir a uno de los castillos, por lo menos nosotros tres, pero si queréis podemos irnos a vivir los seis juntos.

-A mi encantaría.

-Y a mí, pero el único problema es que Ginny es menor de edad.

-Bueno pero eso lo podemos solucionar, tenemos que convencer a la señora Weasly y punto. Siguiente punto, deberemos hacer lo que decía Merlín en su carta, por lo que deberemos volver a Gringots, y coger las llaves, visitamos los castillos, elegimos en el que vamos a vivir, hacemos lo que nos mando Merlín y el día que nos marchemos de casa de los Dursley empezamos a entrenar.

-Me gusta la idea.

-Bien pues no nos queda mas que hacer, mañana empezamos con todo.

-Si queda algo Harry.-comenta Ginny-¿Qué es eso de los horcruxes y de la profecía?

-Bien ahora os lo explico.

Se pasaron toda la mañana explicando y aclarando dudas, lo que paso con Dumbledore, como murió, que son los horcruxes y lo que saben de los de Voldemort, Draco contó todo lo que sabia del señor oscuro, y contaron los seis primeros años en Hogwarts como habían sido.

Lo que les conciencio mas para su misión, esa noche todos estuvieron pensando, y llegaron a la misma conclusión, lo que se les avecinaba no iba a ser fácil.


	5. VISITAS

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Bueno he aqui el quinto capitulo de la historia,como regalo de la entrada del 2007. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que tengais mucha suerte y que se os cumplan todos vuestros deseos, que os salga todo bien y que os lo paseis todavia mejor.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis mandado reviews, y a los que no por favor dejadlo que no cuesta nada (se admiten consejos, ideas, criticas...)**

**Disclaimer: Nade de esto me pertenece.**

**Bueno y mejor os dejo de dar la chapada y os dejo con el capitulo a todos.**

**Muchos besos Sandra-Potter-Malfoy**

**VISITAS**

Al día siguiente, los Potters y Draco, fueron temprano a Gringotts, a coger las llaves de los castillos, Draco tubo que quedarse en la ante sala, y los otros dos ir por la llave, allí se encontraron con la mayor parte de su herencia.

-Menos mal, que los chicos no pueden entrar aquí, si no les daría algo.-comento Harry viendo las enormes montañas de oro, las joyas etc.

-Yo no le doy importancia, venga coge las llaves que Draco esta fuera, y no llegamos a donde hemos quedado con los demás.

-Voy, voy.-dijo mientras se dirigía a un baúl, y lo abrió dejando ver su contenido, cuatro cofres, cada uno con un escudo grabado. El primero, Gryffindor, Harry coge la llave y se la guarda, siguiente Ravenclaw y hace lo mismo e igual con el cofre de Hupplefaf y con el de Merlín.-Venga marchémonos.

Salen del cuarto y se dirigen a donde les esta esperando Draco, salen de gringots y se desaparecen llegando a casa de Hermione media hora antes de lo acordado pero no encuentran a esta por ninguna parte.

-Draco, busca a Mione por el jardín, Tania, tu en esta planta yo voy a la de arriba.

-¡Mione!-grita mientras sube las escaleras.- ¿Estas aquí?

Se oye música al fondo del pasillo y se acerca para ver si es ella, pero antes de llegar, una puerta a su derecha se abre, y aparece Hermione envuelta solo con una toalla, recién salida de la ducha y con todo el pelo mojado se ve guapísima. Esta al verlo pega un grito y se tropieza y hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser que Harry le coge de la cintura quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara, siente el aliento de la chica y los rápidos latidos de su corazón, no puede resistirlo, tener a la chica a la que amas entre tus brazos y no hacer nada así que se acerca lentamente y le besa, un beso lleno de amor, de ternura, de desesperación, que no tarda en ser correspondido, pero que ha de terminar por falta de aire. Cuando se separan Harry le abraza y le susurra al oído.

-Mione, yo… esto, te tengo que decir una cosa. Te quiero, eres lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti yo estaría perdido, quiero estar contigo siempre.

-Yo también te quiero, desde hace mucho tiempo

-Mione ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si.-y se volvieron a juntar en un apasionado beso, en el que se demostraban el amor tan fuerte sienten por el otro.

-¡Harry¿Esta por ahí arriba?

-¡Si! Ahora bajamos.

-¡Vale!

-Mione, me parece que de momento no lo deberían de saber ni Ron ni Ginny. ¿A ti que te parece?

-Que tienes razón. Cielo, vete bajando que en cinco minutos estoy con vosotros.

-Esta bien pero date prisa, que si no subo a buscarte.

-No estaría mal que subieras.-comenta con una cara juguetona.

-A que no bajo.

-Entonces tú hermana subiría por ti. Pero prometo bajar en seguida, y así les damos una sorpresa ¿te parece?

-Vale pero date prisa que si no te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-Prometido.

-Hasta dentro de un momento. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.-y se dirige hacia su cuarto.

Mientras Harry baja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, va a la cocina, coge una coca-cola y se sienta en uno de los sofás del salón, donde están Draco y Tania.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Eh?

-A ver céntrate ¿quieres?, te he preguntado que donde estaba Herms.

-No te pongas así Tania, que no es para tanto.

-Vale, lo que tú digas pero todavía no me has contestado.

-En el baño, estaba en el baño.

-No me digas que has entrado y por eso traes esa cara de feliciano.

-No, no me ha dado tiempo a entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he salido yo antes.-contesta Hermione que bajaba por las escaleras en ese momento, con unos piratas y una camiseta que se ata al cuello, y con todo el pelo castaño mojado lleno de bucles que le caían por la espalda.-He tardado tres minutos te quejaras.

-Pues si, has tardado mucho.

-¿Se puede saber de que habláis?-pregunta Draco todo mosqueado, no le gusta nada no saber de que se esta hablando.

-Oh de nada importante, solo que le había prometido a Harry que en cinco minutos estaba abajo, pero he tardado menos.-explica mientras se ha acercado a los chicos, coge la coca-cola de este y le pega un trago, la vuelve a dejar en su sitio, y se sienta encima de Harry ante el asombro de los otros dos.- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

-Si, la próxima vez no bajo.-contesto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vale.

-¡Oye que nosotros también estamos aquí¿Nos podéis explicar que esta pasando?-Los dos chicos les explican todo y les advierten de no decir nada.- ¡Pues felicidades!

-Gracias.

-¿No habría que ir a buscar a los demás?-pregunta Draco.-Si queréis vamos Tania y yo y así os podéis quedar solos un momento.

-Bien, dentro de diez minutos aquí.

Mientras la parejita se hace carantoñas, Draco y Tania se aparecen en la madriguera, donde esta reunida la mayor parte de la orden, que se queda un poco asombrada, porque a pesar de que les habían avisado, que Draco ahora era amigo de Potter y que este ultimo tiene una hermana, no se esperaban que estos se aparecieran de repente en la madriguera.

-A hola chicos, pensábamos que iba a venir Herms.-saludo Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos.-El otro día por lo menos vino ella.

-Hola Ronnie-dijo Tania, con lo que consiguió que Ron se pusiera colorado.-Es que se han quedado ella y Harry terminando de arreglar la casa, lo hemos echado a suertes y les ha tocado a ellos recoger.

-Oye Ron ¿y Ginny?

-Terminando de vestirse.

-Perdonad que os interrumpa-dijo Lupin haciendo que los chicos se volteasen a verle.-Tu eres Tania Potter ¿no?

-Si.

-Un placer conocerte, yo soy Remus Lupin, era un muy buen amigo de tu padre.

-Lo se¿y sabe una cosa? Si no me hubiera tenido que esconder usted hubiera sido mi padrino, aunque yo siempre lo he considerado como tal.

-Pero…yo…este no se que decir.

-No se preocupe es normal.

-Eres igual que tu madre, pero tienes los ojos de tu padre, justo al contrario que tu hermano.

-Ese es motivo de broma entre Harry y yo.

-Bueno chicos ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Ginny que bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

-Señorita Weasley, de eso queríamos hablar, nos gustaría a toda la orden hablar con ustedes seis-pidió la profesora McGonagall.

-Voy por Harry y Hermione.-dijo Draco y se desapareció con un plof y apareció en el salón de la casa Granger.-Chicos tenemos que ir a la Madriguera.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione que aparecía en ese momento con una bolsa de patatas en la mano, seguida muy de cerca por Harry.

-Porque quieren hablar con nosotros.

-Pues vamos para allá.-y con otro plof aparecieron en el salón de la Madriguera, donde estaba ya todo el mundo acomodado.

-Patatas que ricas pásame unas pocas Mione.

-Toma.

-Gracias.

-¿Porque teníamos que venir?-pregunta Harry que estaba ya muy impaciente.

-Porque tenemos que hablar muy seriamente Harry, no se si te has dado cuenta que el curso pasado murió Albus, que os traíais algo entre manos que no voy a preguntar que era, que quizás cierran el colegio por eso sin contar que este verano, de repente Draco se hace amigo vuestro, no nos dais explicaciones de nada, desaparecéis, recibís un testamento, os pasáis un día entero en una cámara de gringots y aparecéis con una muchacha que decís que es una Potter, sin explicarnos nada, os vais como si no hubiese pasado nada, quedáis todos los días, sin mirar si tenéis protección y todos nosotros queremos explicaciones.

-¿A que molesta no saber que esta pasando? Pues así nos sentíamos nosotros.

-¿Todo esto es una venganza?

-No profesora, simplemente era para decirle un punto de vista, en cuanto a las explicaciones. ¿Qué opináis chicos se las damos?

-Yo creo que si.-contesto Hermione.-Pero no todas, solo unas cuantas.

-Bien-y entre todos les dijeron lo de Draco, la premonición de sus padres y como salvaron a Tania, que Dumbledore les había dejado una cámara, pero no dijeron que era la de Merlín ni nada de las cartas y mucho menos del entrenamiento, y que se pasaron todo el día viéndola y yendo por Tania.-Y como ultimo punto, como cuando Tania y yo cumplamos los 17 tendremos que irnos de casa de los Dursley, habíamos pensado irnos a vivir los seis juntos a una casa que tenemos de mis padres, pero necesitamos su permiso señores Weasley ya que Ginny seria menor de edad.

-A mi personalmente no me hace gracia que os vayáis a vivir sin vigilancia, pero no puedo hacer nada por ser mayores de edad pero Ginny no va.-dijo la señora Weasley

-Pero mama

-Nada de peros Ginny.

-Señora Weasley, al sitio donde iríamos a vivir es mucho más seguro que cualquier sitio que haya conocido.-intento ayudar Draco

-Además de agradable y bonito.-puntualizo Tania. Los demás la miraron ya que todavía no habían visto el castillo.

-No se, no me hace gracia.

-Señora Weasley ¿que día es la boda de Bill y Fleur?

-El seis de agosto ¿Por qué¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo de ir a vivir todos juntos?

-Vera, nosotros nos iríamos a vivir juntos el día 31 de julio a la noche, nos deja estar allí cinco días, y el seis que nos volvemos a ver decide que hacer, además si ustedes quieren, después de la ceremonia, se le puede decir al restaurante que no vamos y celebrar la comida y el baile en el sitio donde vamos a vivir, nosotros nos encargaríamos de todo, y así ustedes pueden comprobar donde viviremos, en que condiciones, como es de seguro y así se ahorrarían mucho dinero y sitio. Además la fiesta puede durar hasta bien entrada la noche y se podría quedar a dormir todo el mundo. ¿Le parece?

-No se tendríamos que hablarlo.

-Bueno pues lo hablan y ya me contestaran, porque nosotros tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Remus.

-Sabía que preguntaríais eso, primero a tres de las propiedades Potter y después al que será nuestro lugar de residencia.

-Y ¿no podríamos ir con vosotros ver la casa y luego contestaros?

-Lo siento pero no.

-¿Por que?

-Pues porque no y punto. Bueno chicos marchémonos.

Se levantaron todos y se dirigieron a la cocina, desde el salón los miembros de la orden todavía alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Harry como acepten, vas a ser tu el que ponga flores por todos los sitio.-dijo Ron.

-Quejica.-y se oyó un plof.

-¿Qué opináis? Aceptamos o no.

-Yo simplemente por molestar a Ron diría que si.-contesto uno de los gemelos.

-¿Vosotros que opináis? Al fin y al cabo es vuestra boda.

-Yo aceptaría-dijo Bill.-Si el lugar es seguro, lo podríamos comprobar, porque aunque Ginny no vaya, Ron si y así nos quedaríamos mas tranquilos. Otra razón para aceptar es que así veremos la casa, tiene que ser enorme, para que hayan aceptado hacer esto, además nos ahorraríamos muchísimos galeones y podríamos ver como se las apañan sin adultos. El problema es que han dicho que ellos se encargarían de todo, y no quiero ni pensar en como lo prepararan.

-Y tu Minerva ¿Qué harías?

-Por una parte no aceptaría, porque no me gusta que vayan a vivir solos, pero lo mejor creo yo es aceptar, así sabríamos un poco mas de lo que están haciendo, porque no tengo dudas de que aunque les digamos no, Ginny se ira a vivir con ellos, y así de esta forma, celebramos la boda en un sitio seguro, les vemos que tal todo y vemos la casa. Siempre puedes cambiar de opinión y decir que se venga para casa.

-Bueno pues entonces que no se hable mas, cuando vengan los chicos les decimos que aceptamos.-concluyo el señor Weasley.

Mientras tanto nuestros seis amigos se encuentran comiendo en casa de Hermione, ya que se les ha hecho tarde.

-No nos da tiempo a investigar los castillos, ya lo haremos otro día, hoy vamos por los frascos y después al castillo de Merlín. (No describo los castillos bueno solo el de Camelot, por si acaso algún día me quedo sin inspiración, tendré que hacer algún capitulo y pongo eso, que se aburren y van a ver los castillos.)-comenta Harry.

-Bueno pues vámonos ya.-Dijo una muy impaciente Tania.

-Vamos acercaos, primer castillo Hupplefaf-Harry apreta la llave y desear llegar al castillo. Todos siente el famoso tirón del estomago y aparecen ante un majestuoso castillo al que entran y todos los adornos son amarillos, cogen la botellita de la mesa, se acercan a Harry y desaparecen llegando al castillo de Ravenclaw y después al de Gryffindor, cogiendo en ambos castillos la botellita. Por ultimo Harry coge la llave mas grande de las cuatro la agarra bien fuerte y desea llegar a Camelot.

Aparecen en unos terrenos, con un enorme castillo en ellos, es muy parecido a Hogwart, más majestuoso pero un poco más pequeño. Se empiezan a acercar cuando un elfo domestico se les aparece y les hace una reverencia.

-Amos, el señor Merlín quedo dicho que los llevase al salón del trono nada mas aparecieran por aquí, si me acompañan.

Todos siguieron al elfo, inclusive Hermione que no dijo nada sobre los derechos de los elfos. Cuando entraron al castillo se encontraron en majestuoso hall con varias puertas, todas enormes, al fondo se veían unas escaleras preciosas, que según subías se bifurcaban en dos, una para la derecha y otra para la izquierda. El elfo les condujo a una de las puertas del fondo, allí los hizo pasar y les dijo que les esperaba fuera. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados, se encontraban en una estancia enorme, con cuadros gigantes, algunos supusieron de Merlín, otros de familias reales, y al fondo uno que les llamo mucho la atención, era un cuadro en el que se veía a un rey de porte elegante que era muy parecido a Harry, debajo de este se encontraba el trono real, con otro al lado un poco mas pequeño para la reina.

Toda la estancia estaba iluminada por antorchas, gracias a las que se podía ver la cantidad de armaduras y armas que decoraban el lugar. Al fondo a un lado de los tronos se encontraba la pila de la que les hablo Merlín en la carta. Se dirigieron hacia allí y vertieron el contenido de lo frascos. Tania y Harry se miraron y este último dijo.

-A la de tres. Uno, dos y tres-y ambos metieron la mano en la pileta. Un fuerte viento lleno la estancia, y el líquido de la pila se ilumino, y de repente de un fogonazo un hombre, con barba blanca y larga que viste una túnica antigua de estrellitas aparece en la habitación.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Merlín.

-Hola.-contesto Harry, que estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás pero que se sobrepuso antes.

-¿Vosotros sois mis herederos no?-dijo señalando a Tania y a Harry a lo que estos asintieron.-Aunque de ti chico no tengo ninguna duda eres igualito que mi hijo, Arturo rey de Camelot.

-¿Señor, que debemos hacer?-pregunto Harry que era el único que se atrevía a hablar.

-Es cierto se me olvidaba, seguidme.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y una vez en el hall se metieron justo en la sala de enfrente. Allí se quedaron de piedra, estaban en la sala de la tabla redonda. Merlín se acerco a unos tronos un poco mas grandes de lo normal, en el mas grande indico que se sentara Harry, en el siguiente mas grande Tania, y en el siguiente el, los demás se sentaron donde quisieron pero cerca de ellos, quedando: Draco, Ginny, Tania, Harry, Merlín, Hermione y Ron, ocupando solo un cacho de mesa ya que esta era enorme.

-Bien, ahora que estamos acomodados, vamos a explicar varias cosas. Cuando tuve aquella visión organice todo con la ayuda de mi hijo rey de Camelot. Vi como los fundadores dejaban sus recuerdos, así que yo cree un hechizo que me permite estar aquí hasta que estéis preparados, es decir, después os enseñare el castillo, pero arriba una de las torres es especial, cuando entras en ella el tiempo va mas deprisa, un año dentro de la torre son como día y medio aquí, por eso entrenareis allí bajo mi supervisión, aprenderéis de los mejores, y cuando yo considere que estáis listos podréis salir de allí. Entonces yo desapareceré, pero siempre podré volver a aparecer, si metéis las manos como habéis echo hoy en la pileta, pero solo por espacio de un día. Acabareis siendo los mejores en prácticamente todo, porque yo aunque muerto me encargué de que la torre fuera ganando mejoras, y me encargué de que cuando saliera supiese que haríais. No va a ser nada fácil, cuando esto termine seriáis capaces de vivir en cualquier época, ya sea muggle o mágica y serias los mejores, aprenderéis todo, y todo es todo. Pero os iré avisando en las diferentes partes del entrenamiento. Empezaremos cuanto antes, pero antes deberéis tener armas. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si-dijo Harry que había cogido confianza- varias y además tengo que decir algunas cosas.

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo es que aprenderemos de los mejores?

-La torre buscara al mejor en cada cosa y os traerá su recuerdo, y vosotros aprenderéis.

-Vale, otra cosa, no podremos empezar el entrenamiento por lo menos hasta el uno de agosto, y para eso faltan dos semanas, y el cinco a la noche tenemos que estar en el castillo sin falta, ya que el seis lo mas probable es que haya boda.

-Yo creo que no hay problema, hasta el cinco al medio día son cuatro años dentro de la torre, tendréis que ir rápido y os van a machacar pero no nos queda otra.

-Bien, hasta que empecemos a entrenar, deberemos hacer varias cosas, no tendremos tiempo de preparar nada después por lo que los adornos de la boda, música, salón y todo eso abra que prepararlo ya. Después, pensábamos venir a vivir aquí, por lo que abra que ir trayendo las cosas y todo eso.

-Sin problema, así nos vamos conociendo. ¿Algo más?

-Pues ahora no se me ocurre nada.

-Bien, porque entonces me vais a explicar, todo lo que sepáis de Voldemort¿Por qué se llama así no?

-Si.

-Venga empezad a explicar.-Así empezaron ha contarle todo lo que saben de el, y es bastante gracias a las memorias de Dumbledore, la profecía, todos los encuentros, algunas de las personas que trabajan para el, y por ultimo, hablaron de los horcruxes.

-Y eso es todo señor.-termino Harry.

-Vale, es bastante interesante y ahora venid que os voy a enseñar algunas de vuestras armas principales y después el castillo.-Salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la puerta de al lado del salón del trono, adentro había múltiples armas, de todos los tipos.-No las miréis así, que vais a aprender a manejarlas todas.

-¡TODAS!-grito Hermione estupefacta.

-Si señorita Granger ¿no?

-Si.

-Bien, vuestras armas principales, serán la espada y la varita, todas las demás, las utilizareis igual pero no son principales, aunque a veces vienen mejor que estas dos. Las espadas pesan bastante, y tendréis que acostumbraros a su peso, y a llevarla colgada, ya sea en la cintura o en la espalda por lo que mientras estéis en Camelot, llevareis vuestra espada siempre encima, y cuando os vayáis a vuestra casa, os echare un hechizo para que simule que llevéis la espada. Ahora vamos a ver vuestras espadas.-camino unos pasos hasta pararse delante de un vitrina con cuatro espadas, la abrió y saco la primera, una preciosa espada, con el mango engastado en oro y rubíes verdes.-Esta es Tizona.

-Decían que Tizona era del Cid Campeador, un español, pero es demasiado nueva, es imposible que viniese a parar aquí.

-Se equivoca en parte señorita Granger, efectivamente Tizona era del Cid, pero en cuanto este murió la espada desapareció y vino aquí, eso se debe a que cuando yo prepare todo, también quise que las espadas fueran las mejores y que mejor fueran con cada uno de ustedes, así que hice un hechizo, aquella espada que pegase con vuestra personalidad, pasaría a ser vuestra en cuanto muriese su dueño, y aquí están. Tizona será para usted señor Malfoy.

Draco con manos temblorosas cogió la espada, todos pudieron notar la admiración de este por su nueva posesión, pero también se pudo apreciar la mueca que hizo cuando vio cuanto pesaba. Pero Merlín no se detuvo y cogió otra de las espadas.

-Esta es para usted señor Weasley la celebre Durandarte, o Durandal como la llamaba su dueño. Ron la cogió, era también una preciosa espada, con joyas en su empuñadura.

-Señoritas para ustedes dos están la Claymore, la gran espada, para usted señorita Granger y para usted señorita Weasley La Colada que también fue del Cid.

Ambas espadas, eran igual de pesadas y de una belleza impresionante, no había dudas de que las cuatro espadas costaban un montón y fueron de gente importante.

-Y para vosotros dos.-dijo Merlín mientras se dirigía a la salida- están las dos espadas mas importantes que han existidos, bueno serán vuestras si ellas lo consideran así.-explicaba mientras entran todos al salón del trono, y se dirigían detrás de los tronos, ahí hay una puerta que da a un balcón, salen por ella y se quedan asombrados, hay dos piedras grandes con dos espadas clavadas, una que reluce como si fuera el propio sol con joyas en la empuñadura, y con una inscripción en su filo: Para aquel que tenga corazón puro, eres un digno rey. Y la otra muy parecida a la primera pero esta en vez de relucir como el sol, reluce como la luna de un tono plateado, y también con una inscripción en su filo: Para aquella que tenga un corazón puro, eres una digna reina.- Son Excálibur y Casiopea, son hermanas, pero Casiopea no es conocida, ya que en aquella época, las mujeres no llevaban espadas.

-Son preciosas.-dijo con admiración Tania.

-Si pero ahora lo que tenéis que hacer es ver si podéis sacarlas de la piedra, sino abra que buscaros otras espadas.

-Tata, tu primera.

-Oh esta bien.-Tania se acerca lentamente a la roca, y se sube encima, agarra a Casiopea y tira de ella, y consigue sacarla pero entre el peso y la mala posición que tiene hacen que se tambalee y caiga al suelo de culo con la espada encima.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ron que es el primero en llegar.

-Si pero me podíais haber dicho que pesaba tanto y me hubiera preparado mejor-contesto enfadada, levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno pues ahora me toca a mi-dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia Excálibur, cuando la agarra siente un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y se siente bien, tira de ella suavemente y la espada empieza a ceder, tira un poco mas fuerte, y la saca del todo, haciendo que la espada brille como nunca y que una onda de luz salga disparada de la espada, haciendo que Camelot recobre sus colores alegres que con el paso de los años habían desaparecido.

-Si, eres el adecuado.-dijo Merlín.-Colgaos las espadas y venga venid que os voy a enseñar el castillo.- En ese mismo instantes apareció una funda para cada espada y todos se colgaron las espadas en la espalda, ya que en la cintura eran muy incomodas para andar, y siguieron a Merlín. Mientras este les iba explicando todo.

-Aquí en el hall se encuentran como habéis podido ver la sala del trono, la sala de la mesa redonda y la sala de las armas, pero además, se encuentra un salón grande, un comedor y por esta puerta de aquí se baja a las mazmorras¿Si queréis bajamos?

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día ¿no?-preguntaron las chicas a los chicos que un poco decepcionados asintieron.

-Bueno pues sigamos- y empezaron a subir las escaleras, cuando llegaron al rellano donde se bifurcan las escaleras, Merlín se para y les dice- antiguamente los invitados esperan abajo en el hall y el rey y la reina bajaban siempre los últimos y uno por cada lado de las escaleras, se juntaban aquí en el medio y van juntos del brazo hasta abajo, pero eso no nos interesa ahora, subamos- arriba se encuentran con otro hall enorme que en medio tiene unas escaleras. El hall consta de cuatro puertas en cada esquina, y otras mas salteadas.-Las puertas de las esquinas son las entradas a las torres, esta de la izquierda es la torre de entrenamientos, la de la derecha son los aposentos reales, o sea los vuestros, aquella torre la que da al sur la de la izquierda al fondo son las habitaciones de los invitados, y la ultima torre la de derecha al fondo, es especial, ya que es la sala de control por así decirlo, desde allí podréis controlar todo lo que hagan los mortífagos y Voldemort, pero abra que prepararla después de que finalice vuestro entrenamiento, en la parte alta de esa torre se encuentran las cocinas. Las demás salas son salones, comedores, salas de reuniones, salones especiales para hacer pociones, para enfrentarte a criaturas tenebrosas… En fin hay salas de todos lo tipos, y alguna es sala multipropósitos. Subamos al siguiente piso, luego vemos las torres.-Todos subimos arriba, esta planta es diferente, es la mitad que las demás, tiene solo tres puertas.-

La puerta de la izquierda da a la biblioteca principal, la del fondo da a la terraza, esta está diseñada, para que cualquier tipo de animal pueda posarse, desde dragones, hasta vosotros si venís en escoba y la puerta de la derecha, es un poco especial, te lleva a otro castillo, un castillo de terror, que se suele utilizar para entrenar, en realidad, es solo otra parte del castillo pero esta encantada, y simplemente tenéis que desear que sea normal para que no ocurra nada, por cierto en esa parte, se encuentran las piscinas y balsas termales. Por otra parte fuera se encuentran los establos con caballos, los dos bosques, varias lagunas y el lago gigante. Vamos a ver las torres, pero sabed que tienen dos de ellas, la misma estructura, así que solo veremos una.

-Haber si lo he entendido bien, dos torres son iguales¿Pero que pasa con las otras dos? Porque son cuatro.-dijo Ron dudando.

-Si, las torres de las habitaciones son iguales, bueno no iguales pero parecidas, y las otras dos torres, una es la de entrenamiento, que no entraremos y la otra, es la sala de control, ya que a la cocina se entra desde arriba. Y cuando me refiero a sala de control, lo digo porque ahí se guardaban las cosas mas importantes, y cuando se llevaba un plan se dirigía desde ahí, pero abra que remodelarlo, ya que ahora las cosas se dirigen, con pordenadores.

-¿Con que?-preguntaron incrédulos Draco, Ron y Ginny.

-Con pordenadores.-contesto Merlín tranquilamente.

-Querrá decir ordenadores señor.-rectifico Hermione.

-Si eso. Yo lo organizare, mientras vosotros entrenáis y ellos buscaran los horcruxes y todo eso por vosotros. ¿Volveréis al colegio?

-En un principio no porque pondríamos a los demás alumnos en peligro.-dijo Harry.

-Yo creo que deberíais ir, terminaríais de aprender lo básico, que en vuestro caso ya lo tendréis sabido, pero podríais proteger a los alumnos, además podríais crear una especie de sala de control como la del castillo y utilizarla como si estuvierais aquí.

-No se, ya lo pensaremos.

-Bueno, venga que ya llegamos.-y era cierto, se encontraban delante de la puerta de la torre que van a ser sus habitaciones.-Aquí solo podréis entrar vosotros, si alguien quiere entrar tendrá que hacerlo con vosotros. Venga pasad. Aquí esta la sala, que también abra que ponerle mejoras de la época, que también me encargo yo, tenéis varios baños, dispersos por aquí y los demás pisos. La torre, consta de cuatro plantas, esta es la primera, en la segunda, tenéis una biblioteca y una sala para guardar vuestras armas y varias cosas más, en la tercera planta se encuentran algunas habitaciones y unos baños termales, y en la última planta se encuentran vuestros dormitorios, que ya los veréis mañana porque, sino no nos da tiempo a ver la otra torre.-y es que eran las nueve de la noche y a los dos Weasleys les van a matar.

-Bueno, la que será la sala de control, tendrá cerradura muggle, ya la pondré, pero entremos- se encontraban en un sala circular, vacía.-esta consta de dos plantas, ya que las cocinas ocupan las otras dos.

Después de esta rápida visita bajaron al hall, y allí se despidieron de Merlín y del elfo domestico, que resulto llamarse Pody y era el jefe de todos los elfos domésticos del castillo, que eran unos cincuenta. Allí se desaparecieron con el hechizo de Merlín puesto, para simular que llevaban las espadas, y aparecieron todos en casa de Hermione.

-Chicos nosotros nos tenemos que ir a casa, que alguien nos aparezca allí porfa.

-Yo lo haré.-dijo Draco.-Vamos.

-Esperad, que os acompaño y así me entero de lo que ha decidido tu madre Ron.

-Luego venís aquí otra vez ¿Ok?

-Si-y con un plof aparecieron en la cocina de La Madriguera donde estaba toda la familia Weasley y parte de la Orden cenando. (Remus, McGonagall, Ojoloco, Tonks y Mundungus.)

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?-recrimino la señora Weasley, nada mas verlos.

-Lo siento mama, pero nos hemos despistado mientras veíamos la casa, que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que era, es mas todavía no hemos visto nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Pues como es la casa de grande?-pregunto Charlie alucinado.

-Es que también hemos ido a ver otras tres.-aclaro Ginny pegándole a su hermano un codazo, que paso desapercibido para los demás.

-Señora Weasley, nosotros dos tenemos que irnos-interrumpió Harry.- ¿Qué opinan de la propuesta que les hicimos?

-La aceptamos cielo.

-Bien.

-Eso si Harry.-hablo Bill. Quiero que todo este decente, recuerda que es mi boda.

-Lo estará no te preocupes.-y dirigiéndose a Ron y Ginny.- Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana a la hora de siempre.

Y chocaron los cuatro a la vez los puños en señal de despedida. Y es que cuando estuvieron en casa de Hermione durmiendo se aburrían e hicieron ese saludo/despedida.

-Adiós a todos y los dos desaparecieron, para reaparecer en casa de Hermione, quien se tiro a los brazos de Harry nada mas aparecer este.

-No sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho tenerte cerca y no poder tocarte- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso.

-A mi también, pero debemos irnos a casa de los Dursley.

-Me vas a dejar sola.-dijo esta haciendo un puchero

-Te llevaría a casa, pero solo tenemos dos camas.-dijo Harry que era reacio a irse de esa casa a pesar de que Tania y Draco lo esperaban impaciente.

-¿Lo dices enserio¿Y no se os ha ocurrido trasformar un libro o algo en una cama?

-Ups pues no caímos. Pero ahora que te tenemos a ti. ¿Quieres venir a casa?

-Si.-dijo Hermione alegre.-Ahora vuelvo.-Echo a correr escaleras arriba y enseguida bajo, con una bolsa.-Ya estoy vamos.

Aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, hicieron aparecer dos camas mas, ya que no se ponían de acuerdo en como dormir (ambas chicas querían con Harry, por lo que al final uno en cada cama) y mientras las chicas se fueron al baño a cambiarse, los chicos lo hicieron en la habitación.

-Ya estamos-dijo Hermione entrando por lo puerta, consiguiendo que Harry se quedase con la boca abierta y es que llevaba un camisón blanco de tirantes, por encima de la rodilla.

-Estas preciosa.-dijo el chico dándole un apasionado beso.

-Chicos estamos aquí.-interrumpió Draco.

-Buenas noches-dijo Tania desde su cama.-Estoy molida entre la espada y el hechizo me voy a morir del cansancio.

-Buenas noches-contestaron los demás.


	6. PREPARATIVOS

**Notas de autora:**

**Siento haber tardado tarde, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada, y eso que solo tenia que subir el capitulo porque ya lo tenia escrito...**

**Pero en fin, intentare actualizar mas rapidamente. Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, y a los que no pues que les voy a decir plis dejad uno que no cuesta nada.**

**Disclaimer:Nada de esto me pertenece. **

**Musu handi bat denontzako.**

**Sandra-Potter-Malfoy.**

**PREPARATIVOS**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó por un suave beso de su novia que estaba encima de él.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.

-Eso ha sido mala idea.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto asustada.

-Porque yo ahora quiero jugar-Y nada mas terminar de decir esto, la cogió e intercambio su puesto con ella, quedando el arriba y ella debajo.-Así me gusta mas.

-Tramposo…-pero Harry la callo con un apasionado beso al que ella correspondió encantada.

Estaban tan entretenidos que no oyeron cuando Tania y Draco entraron en la habitación, y este último para asustar un poco imito la tosecilla de Umbridge, consiguiendo que Harry se incorporara de la cama rápidamente y como estaba en el borde cállese al suelo seguido de Hermione que estaba agarrada a él. La Potter y Malfoy se agarraban la tripa de la risa, mientras una muy roja Hermione se levantaba de encima de un muy enfadado Harry.

-Ya os vale, nos habéis dado un susto de muerte-continuo la broma Draco.-Con ese beso que os estabais dando, creíamos que os ibais a ahogar.

-¡Vete por ahí Draco!-exclamo Harry lanzándole una almohada.-No tiene ni pizca de gracia.

-No seas así tato, que era una broma y ahora date prisa que hemos quedado en media hora y eres el único que falta.

-Bien ya corro.

En apenas veinte minutos Harry estaba preparado y se fueron a La Madriguera, donde estaban todos desayunando.

-¡Eh chicos¿No os duele muchísimo la espalda?-pregunto Ginny haciendo una mueca de dolor, cuando los demás Weasleys no la oían.-Porque nosotros dos estamos que no podemos mas.

-Pues la verdad es que si, pero si quieres luego te doy un masaje. Mi madre tenia problemas con la espalda, y yo tuve que aprender a darlos.-comento Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Acepto encantada.

-Eh chicos ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Ron con una mueca, que expresaba que no le gustaba la idea de que Draco tocase a su hermana. –Se nos va a hacer tarde.

-Si vámonos-respondió Harry- Porque antes me gustaría ir a una de las tiendas de coches muggles, no me gusta aparecer y desaparecer todo el rato.

Pero una vez más tuvieron que utilizar ese método. Aparecieron enfrente de Gringots, consiguieron las coordenadas necesarias para llegar a todas las tiendas, y eligiendo una que le gustaba a Harry se aparecieron en un cuarto dentro de la tienda con los documentos necesarios para demostrar que esa tienda es suya. Instantes después la puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entra un señor de unos cuarenta años, muy concentrado en unos papeles.

-Disculpe.-dijo Harry intentando llamar la atención del hombre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? Este sitio es privado-dijo el señor.

-Ya, pero es nuestro.-explico Tania como si nada mientras se señalaba a si misma y a Harry.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues mire esto y luego nos lo dice.-intervino Harry entregándole sus documentos.

Haber…-dijo el señor mientras empezaba a revisar los documentos que le habían dado y abría la boca asombrado.-Discúlpenme señores Potter, mi nombre es Mark Sullivan, perdónenme el haber sido tan grosero con ustedes.

-Olvídalo Mark.-dijo Tania-Porqué te podemos llamar Mark ¿no?

-Por supuesto señorita Potter.

-No nos llames señores Potter, llámanos por nuestro nombre.

-Bien Harry. Tengo varias cosas que hacer pero antes me gustaría decirles unas cosillas.

-Adelante.

-El señor Evans dejo dicho que podríais llevaros lo que quisierais, ya que todo es vuestro. Insistió bastante en esto porque dijo que como hubieseis heredado el carácter de vuestra madre, no ibais a aceptar nada.

Esta tienda esta especializada esta especializada en motores de carreras, quiero decir, motos, coches, quads, transportes acuáticos y algunos aéreos. Pero preparados para ser los mas rápidos, pero depende lo que ustedes quieran les mando a una tienda o a otra.

Además ahora que habéis vuelto deberéis empezar a haceros cargo de la empresa, pero poco a poco y cuando seáis algo más mayores, supongo que todavía tendréis que acabar vuestros estudios.

-Ya hablaremos de eso.

-Venid que os bajo al almacén para que veáis los coches, las motos y todo eso.

-Bien.

Mientras se dirigían al almacén, Mark les fue contando cosas de las tiendas, contaban con lo mejor de cada marca, Lamborghini, Ferrari, Porches, Ondas, Yamaha, General Motors, Ducati…

Enseguida llegaron al almacén lleno de todo tipo de vehículos, todos estaban súper asombrados, pero Harry acababa de ver cumplido uno de sus sueños.

-Podéis llevaros lo que queráis de aquí.

-Pero la tienda perdería mucho dinero.-dijo Tania ya que Harry se había quedado embobado viendo los diferentes tipos de coches, alejándose de donde estaban ellos, mientras Draco y Ron que no entendían su actitud ni nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, miraban divertidos la situación.

-Que va, seria como perder una tele en una casa en la que hay cuarenta.

-De todas maneras no os vamos a llevar más de uno.

-No eso seria un insulto, os llevareis como mínimo uno cada uno.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros y os dejo solos que yo tengo que atender la tienda, cuando los halláis elegido me avisáis.

Y se fue, dejándoles solos, entre transportes de gran potencia, ya que todos los coches eran de entre cuatrocientos y quinientos caballos. Las motos eran casi todas de quinientos centímetros cúbicos y los quads y los transportes tanto aéreos como acuáticos eran de los mejores y más nuevos del mercado.

-Me parece un absurdo llevarnos un coche cada uno, no los vamos a utilizar. Yo creo que deberíamos hacer una lista, con los que podemos llegar a necesitar, tanto para hacer vida normal como para buscar los horocrux.

-Me parece bien.

Al final hablaron con Mark y decidieron comprar, seis motos, para poder desplazarse con mucha rapidez, por tierra, un Lamborghini, para ocasiones importantes de 517 caballos y una lancha por si necesitaran ir por mar para buscar algún horocrux.

Y al día siguiente irían a otras de las tiendas para comprarse un todo terreno de los mejores, para poder utilizar por tierra y poder ir a sitios prácticamente inalcanzables y un porche descapotable (que lo compraron para que los chicos dejaran de dar la vara) y poder utilizarlo normalmente.

-Mañana cuando vayáis por los dos coches que os faltan a otra de las tiendas, os lleváis todo junto, hoy yo preparo todos los papeles de todo y los monto en un camión, y mañana os lleváis todo. ¿Os parece?

-Vale, y gracias.

-De nada, ha sido un placer.

Los chicos salieron de la tienda y en uno de los callejones que había por ahí, se desaparecieron y aparecieron en Camelot.

.Oye Draco ¿Cuándo has aprendido a aparecerte? Porque cuando en Hogwarts se hizo el examen tú estabas en clase de pociones conmigo-dijo Harry que en ese momento había caído.

-Cumplí los años tres días después de salir de Hogwarts, y aunque no tengo carnet, no me pueden detectar.

-¡Chicos por fin llegáis!-dijo alguien a sus espaldas cortando así la conversación.-Cuanto habéis tardado.

-Es que hemos estado comprando unas cosillas.

-Bueno pues mientras vamos al castillo me lo vais contando.

Y así lo hicieron, le contaron todo, pero con sorpresa descubrieron que Merlín entendía de todo.

-Esa es una de las cosas que vais a mejorar en el entrenamiento, cuando os hablen de algo, tendréis que saber que es. Yo por eso, nada mas iros me metí en la torre y aprendí durante el tiempo que estuve dentro todo lo que hay que saber de los tiempos de ahora, tanto muggle como mágico. Pero quería hablaros de otra cosa.

-¿De que?-pregunto Harry, mientras las puertas de entrada al castillo se abrían.

-Tenemos que decidir lo que vais a hacer, se nos acaba el tiempo, ya que recordad que cuando terminéis de entrenar yo desapareceré y para eso quedan a lo sumo tres semanas, de las cuales una no os voy a ver por culpa del entrenamiento y alguna cosa mas. Y de las que vamos a pasar juntos ahí que organizarlo todo.

-Pues visto así tienes razón.-comento Ginny, mientras cogía su espada y se la echaba al hombro, y es que habían llegado a la sala de la tabla redonda, donde habían dejado cada uno su espada, colgada del respaldo de su asiento.

-¿Cuál es vuestro plan?-pregunto Merlín a los chicos.

-Entrenar, buscar los horcruxes y matar a Voldemort.-dijo Harry.-Bueno por lo menos el mío.

-El tuyo y el de todos.-secundo Ron.

-Pues no me gusta.-dijo Merlín.

-Ya pero sino ¿que hacemos?, porque a Hogwarts no iremos.

-Yo os digo lo que yo haría y luego me decís.

-Pues dilo ya.

-Bien, yo en estas dos semanas organizaría todo, la sala de control, la búsqueda de los horocruxes, la boda, el castillo, tu cumpleaños Harry… En fin, haría todo. Mientras vosotros entrenáis yo me encargo de ultimar detalles y todo lo que quede. Regresáis del entrenamiento, y vais a la boda, y dejáis la búsqueda de los horocruxes al ordenador que con la ayuda de la magia será infalible, acudís a las reuniones que abra.

-¿Qué reuniones?-pregunto Draco.

-Las de abrir Hogwarts, juntaran a todos los padres y se hará un debate sobre abrir el colegio o no.-contesto Merlín enfadado por que le hayan interrumpido.

-Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te recuerdo que tengo premoniciones. Y haber si puedo continuar.

-Si, lo siento.

-Bien, vais a las reuniones, vosotros tres hacéis los exámenes de aparición, y como en mi plan esta que regreséis al colegio, antes de que empiece el curso deberíais de ir al castillo y colocar una sala de control, para poder manejar todo esto desde allí, y colocaría paneles de control en sitios estratégicos. Cuando llegara el momento regresaría al colegio, sin que los profesores supieran nada de lo que habéis puesto en el castillo, y cada vez que los ordenadores os avisen de un horocrux iría a destruirlo y cuando no queden horcruxes y todo este medianamente bien, esperaría a que Voldemort me atacara y le mataría.

-Me gusta el plan.-comento Ginny.

-A todos nos gusta, pero no lo tengo muy claro.-y ahora dirigiéndose a Merlín, Harry pregunto.- ¿Por qué ese empeño en que volvamos a Hogwarts?

-Primero porque ahora que Dumbledore no esta, el castillo será uno de los objetivos de Voldemort, y podréis protegerlo, segundo, porque desde allí podréis tener mejor controlada a la orden del fénix y tercero y ultimo porque…-y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro- aunque todavía nadie lo sepa, habrá una cosa especial, que os gustara a todos.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Ir-dijo Ron muy convencido.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno pues entonces hay que empezar a prepararlo todo, el tiempo se nos echa encima, pero primero vamos a ver vuestros cuartos.

Se dirigieron a su torre, y entraron.

-Ya pondré, las cosas que faltan cuando, estéis entrenando.

Subieron, al segundo piso, que a la que mas le gusto fue a Hermione, por la gran biblioteca que había, (ocupa casi toda la planta, mas o meno como tres veces la del colegio) una sala, preparada para dejar armas en sitios especiales, y varias salas sin uso.

La siguiente planta, constaba de algunos dormitorios y varios baño-piscinas termales y no termales, una pasada vamos. Y en el último piso el rellano tiene solo seis puertas, siete si contamos por la que hemos entrado, colocadas en círculo. (Normal si es una torre jeje) con las tres del medio, mas grandes y mas decoradas, aunque la del medio se lleva la palma.

-Las habitaciones os elegirán a vosotros, vuestro nombre aparecerá en la puerta, pero casi seguro que a vosotros dos se os asignen dos de las grandes-dijo Merlín señalando a los Potters.-Bueno empecemos por la izquierda.

Se situaron todos delante de esta, y después de unos segundos, un nombre en color plateado apareció en la madera de la puerta. "DRACO MALFOY"

-Venga entremos.-dijo Merlín.

Al traspasar la puerta, se quedaron alucinados, era una habitación bastante amplia, que al momento cambio y se decoro con tonos verdes y plateados, con alguna beta roja y dorada. Al fondo hay una cama de matrimonio, enorme, al estilo antiguo, con cortinas y todo eso. En la habitación también hay varios muebles, armarios, escritorios, estanterías alguna mesa con sillas etc. Y en un rincón una puerta que conduce a un baño enorme con todo tipo de comodidades.

-Esto es una pasada.-dijo Draco emocionado.-Es preciosa.

-¿Por qué han cambiado los colores cuando hemos entrado?-pregunto Harry.

-Porque la habitación a cambiado, según los gustos del dueño. Así que como Draco es Slytherin, se ha puesto de sus colores, pero como cada vez le gusta más Gryffindor, también aparecen esos colores.

-Vamos a ver las demás habitaciones.-comento Ron emocionado.

Al final quedaron así: Draco, Ginny, Hermione (en una de las grandes) Harry (En la mas grande), Tania (en la otra Grande) y Ron.

Las habitaciones de Draco, Ginny y Ron eran iguales, solo cambian los colores, las de los Weasleys eran doradas y rojas, al igual que la de Hermione, que es un poco mas grande y con un pequeño despacho añadido, como Tania, solo que la Habitación de esta, junta los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, como la de Harry, pero el techo de este esta encantado y te muestra lo que tu quieres.

-Bien.-dijo Merlín mientras se dirigían al comedor principal (el del hall)-Ya tenemos una cosa solucionada, pero mañana traeréis los coches, y abra que meterlos en algún lado.

-Se podrían dejar en una parte de las mazmorras, y para meterlos y sacarlos se podría abrir una rampa, esta no se vería, a no ser que la actives para poder sacar o meter el coche. Así es como lo hacían mis tíos, bueno más o menos.

-Me gusta, pero abra que quitar algunas cosas de abajo.

-Bien pues después lo hacemos.-dijo Hermione.-También hay que empezar a organizar la boda.

-El menú lo eligen los elfos domésticos que son los que entienden, la comida se hará en el comedor del hall, y luego el baile podría ser en el salón.

-Si, hasta ahí bien. ¿Pero se van a quedar a dormir? Porque si es así, abría que preparar las habitaciones, ya que después no tendremos tiempo.

-Vale, eso otra cosa que hacer. Después, la sala de control. ¿Como la vamos a hacer?

-Eso dejádmelo a mi-contesto Merlín.-He pensado, que para evitar que nadie entre a ningún sitio que no queráis, podríamos poner aparatos de huella digital.

-¿El que?-Preguntaron los Weasleys y Draco.

-Son unos aparatos, en los que solo si metes tus huellas dactilares se abre la puerta.-contesto Hermione.

-Ah.

-Bueno a lo que iba.-prosiguió Merlín.-Podemos poner en vuestra torre eso, y después en la sala de control, varias pruebas, por así decirlo. Primero, la puerta la abres normal, y entras a una ante sala, después, te acercas a otra puerta, y si los sensores y hechizos de la sala te reconocen, aparecerá, un teclado, y entonces deberéis marcar una secuencia de numero y letras, si es correcto os saldrá otro aparato, que os leerá las huellas dactilares, y si os reconoce saldrá otro teclado, pero esta vez cada uno deberá marcar una clave personal. Entonces, si todo es correcto podréis pasar a la sala de control.

-Seguro y eficaz si.-dijo Hermione.-Pero si hay una emergencia, nos costara mucho llegar al interior.

-No, porque estará programado, para que cuando sean situaciones de alarma, las cosas se agilicen.

-Entonces me parece bien.

-Vale, pero si ocurre algo y esas maquinas descubren algún horcrux, tendrán que avisarnos de alguna manera.-dijo Draco.-y si es alguna alarma o algo así, toda la gente que este con nosotros se enteraría de que ocurre algo.

-Podríamos hacer algo tipo busca que utilizan los muggles.-comento Tania.

-Como las monedas que usamos con el ED.-dijo Ron.

-Llamaría demasiado la atención, porque cuando el ordenador encuentre algo tendremos que irnos, y si de repente antes sacamos monedas nos van a tomar por locos.-dijo Harry.

-Podemos utilizar relojes.-comento Ginny.

-Si, eso estaría bien.-apoyo Merlín.

-Bueno pues entonces otra cosa clara.

-También hay que empezar a traer las cosas que necesitemos, para mudarnos aquí.-dijo Hermione.

-Y el traje que nos pondremos el día de la boda.-agrego Ginny.

-Yo os recomendaría que eso no lo hagáis.-dijo Merlín.-Me refiero a lo de la ropa para la boda. Ya que aunque aquí solo hayan pasado unos días, para vosotros van a pasar algunos años, aunque aquí seguiréis teniendo la misma edad, cambiareis bastante. Podéis elegir alguna túnica, o traje de los fundadores, y como están hechizados, podríais ponéroslo.

-Bien, pues empecemos que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

Así es como se pasaron toda la tarde, limpiando las mazmorras, aislándolas de la humedad, preparándolas para meter en diferentes compartimentos los diferentes tipos de vehículos, crearon la rampa, pero todavía les quedaba bastante por hacer.

-Chicos deberíamos irnos, es tarde.-dijo Ginny.-Podéis quedaros a cenar todos a casa, no creo que mama ponga ninguna pega, además hay alguien que me debe un masaje.

-Pues vámonos, y así saldo mi deuda.-dijo Malfoy divertido.

-Hasta mañana chicos.-se despidió Merlín.

Aparecieron todos en la cocina de los Weasleys, dándoles un susto a todos, consiguiendo que los gemelos se cayeran del banco que compartían.

-Hola chicos¿Os quedáis a cenar?-pregunto la señora Weasley nada mas verlos.-Así podemos hablar.

-Si que se quedan.-contesto Ron.

-Bien, pues entonces sentaos.

Los chicos tomaron asiento, y el señor Weasley, enseguida entablo conversación con ellos.

-¿Ya os están tratando bien estos cuatro¿O ya os han metido en algún lió?-dijo a Draco y Tania.

-La segunda.-contesto Draco, que estaba un poco cortado.

-¿Pero os habéis metido en líos tan pronto?-pregunto asombrado Charlie (Se encuentra en la casa para la boda de su hermano y porque en estos tiempos es mejor estar cerca de la familia)

-No son líos ni problemas, solo que estamos un poco atareados, agobiados, estresados, y seguiría diciendo pero no se me ocurren mas sinónimos.-dijo Ron.

-¿Y nos podéis decir que son esas cosas que os mantienen tan ocupados?-pregunto la señora Weasley esperanzada.

-No.

-Oye Harry, hemos pensado que, ya que vais a encargaros de la boda y eso, que podríamos celebrar aquí tu cumpleaños.-dijo Bill.-Bueno y el de tu hermana. Os haríamos una pequeña fiesta.

-Pues no se¿Qué opináis vosotros?

-Que si que aceptaría.

-Bueno pues bien.

La cena transcurrió sin más anécdotas, y cuando terminaron de cenar, subieron al cuarto de Ginny, para terminar de preparar algunas cosas, y para dar el masaje a esta. Todo fue bien aunque con ciertos colores en la cara de Draco, ya que para poderle dar bien el masaje, Ginny se había puesto la parte de arriba del bikini, y cuando se tumbo, se lo soltó. Además cuando casi había terminado apareció la señora Weasley, que se fue al momento toda roja, aunque los chicos no entendieron el porque.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin mayor novedad, prepararon todo lo necesario del castillo, recibieron todos los coches, motos, etc. Empezaron a preparar la sala de control, llevaron parte de sus cosas, recorrieron los terrenos del castillo, montaron a caballo (o por lo menos lo intentaron) etc. Pero lo que mas llamaría la atención a todo el mundo, fue como se hicieron inseparables.

Así llego el ultimo día del mes, el cumpleaños de los dos Potters.

-¿A que hora tenemos que estar en la Madriguera?-pregunto Draco.

-A las cinco.-contesto Ginny

-Pues deberíamos ir saliendo ya porque quedan dos horas y si vamos a ir en moto… (Y es que desde que tienen las motos y los coches, no se aparecen casi, justo para que nadie sepa que las tienen.)

-Pues vámonos.-dijo Harry y todos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, cogieron las motos y salieron hacia La Madriguera.

-Molly querida ¿Qué hora es?

-Cinco menos cuarto.

-Solo faltan los chicos. ¿Cómo vendrán?

-Supongo que apareciéndose, como siempre.

Y es que en La Madriguera, las cosas están un poco movidas, ya que la "pequeña" fiesta de cumpleaños de los Potters no iba a ser tan pequeña. Toda la orden esta invitada, ciertos compañeros de Hogwarts también.

Estaban todos en el jardín esperando a los cumpleañeros cuando se oye a lo lejos el ruido de varios motores.

-¿Quiénes serán?-pregunto Arthur.

-No los se.

Para cuando las motos se acercan ya están todos en la entrada de la casa, esperando para ver quienes son los motoristas. Aunque la espera es mínima.

-Hola familia.-saludo Ron como si nada.-Quedan cinco minutos para las cinco, no hemos llegado tarde.

-Que pasamos dentro o la fiesta va a ser aquí fuera.-comento Ginny.

Todos estaban muy asombrados y el mismo tipo de preguntas pasan por su mente. "¿De donde han sacado esas motos¿Qué hace Malfoy con ellos?" Y es que de los compañeros de Hogwarts, nadie sabía nada de Draco, aunque tampoco comentaron nada al respecto.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, aunque bastante tensa, la orden solo se preocupaba de intentar sonsacar algo a los chicos, y de los planes Voldemort, la familia Weasley intentaba animar la fiesta, sin resultado alguno ya que los chicos, que eran los que mejor se lo estaban pasando, habían formado dos grupos. En uno estaban, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Lavender, las hermanas Patil, y los hermanos Creevey (no se como se escribe) y en el otro, los Weasley, los Potter, Draco y Hermione. El primer grupo miraba al segundo con enfado y recelo, mientras que el segundo simplemente hablaba.

-Sois unos traidores.-dijo Parvati, cuando su grupo se acerco al otro.

-¿Perdón¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto Hermione.

-Que sois unos traidores-repitió Seamus.- Primero, os hacéis los héroes, chuleáis delante de todo el mundo, después tu Hermione, te tiras al novio de tu amiga.-dijo señalando a Lavender.- Y ahora os hacéis amigos del enemigo.

-Retira todo lo que has dicho-dijo Harry muy enfadado.

-¿Por qué Potter¿Tienes miedo?-Se burlo Dean.

-Serás cabr…

-Tranquilo Harry, no les hagas caso.-dijo Draco mientras sujetaba a este para que no se tirase encima de los otros.-No vale la pena.

-Ja¿ahora es el huroncito, el que lleva las riendas del grupo?-dijo Padma con sorna.

-¡Cállate!-grito Ginny-¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos. No pintamos nada aquí.-dijo Tania.

-Si vámonos.-secundo Hermione.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Ron se vuelve y les dice a todos y es que la orden y su familia no les han defendido, ni han hecho nada por impedir que sucediera todo eso, simplemente han mirado lo que ocurría.

-No me esperaba esto de ninguno de vosotros. Y por cierto Lavender, cuando estuvimos juntos yo no te engañe con nadie.

-Eso es mentira. Sino ¿Qué hacia Granger contigo en tu habitación de noche y los dos solos?

-No estábamos solos, Harry estaba con nosotros, solo que debajo de la capa invisible, y tuvimos que hablar y hacer de unas cosas importantes los tres, y tuvimos que subir. ¿Pero sabes? No mereces esa explicación.

Y diciendo esto salio de la casa, se reunió con sus amigos y los seis se fueron en sus motos, a la que ahora era su casa.


	7. ENTRENAR NO ES FACIL I

**ENTRENAR NO ES FÁCIL**

-¿Eran muy amigos vuestros?-pregunto Tania.

-Éramos amigos, pero no estábamos todo el día juntos.-contesto Harry.

-Venga, alegrad esas caras.-dijo Draco.-Que no es el fin del mundo. Además, seguro que se les pasa enseguida.

-Eso espero, porque no pienso aguantarlas.-contesto Hermione.

-¿Chicos? ¿Sois vosotros? Pero que pronto habéis vuelto ¿no?-dijo Merlín saliéndoles al encuentro.

-Es que hemos tenido un pequeño problema.-dijo Harry, y empezaron a contarle lo que había pasado.- Bueno y eso es todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pues mira, mejor para mi, porque así entráis ya en la torre.

-¿Qué tenemos que llevar?-pregunto Ginny.

-Solo vuestras espadas. Lo demás lo conseguiréis allí.

Juntos se dirigieron a la torre, se despidieron y entraron. Cuando se cerró la puerta, las luces se encendieron. Se encontraban en una habitación blanca circular en la que de repente aparecieron tres fantasmas, que se les acercaron y les empezaron a hablar.

-Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Godric Gryffindor, y ellas son Helga Hupplefaf y Rowena Ravenclaw. Nosotros vamos a estar aquí para supervisar vuestro entrenamiento, pero para nada más.

-Buenas tardes señores, es un placer poder conocerles.-saludo Harry.

-Lo mismo digo señor Potter. Ahora, lo que queda, de día, lo vamos a utilizar para explicar todo lo que vais hacer a lo largo del tiempo que estéis aquí.

Primero tenéis que saber, que para poder ser un buen mago, tendréis que ser antes unos buenos muggles.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?-pregunto Draco.

-Pues que si tu te encuentras desarmado, y estas frente a un muggle lo mas probable es que pierdas.

Lo primero que vais a hacer aquí va a ser mejorar vuestra forma física (resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, fuerza, equilibrio, reflejos, sigilo, precisión…) y vuestro autocontrol, para ello tendréis que estar descansados, porque los horarios van a ser muy duros, ya que disponemos de escaso tiempo. El entrenamiento empezara a las cinco de la mañana y terminara a las diez de la noche, en las horas que tenéis libres podéis hacer lo que queráis. Cuando completéis esa fase, os diremos cual será la siguiente. Y no os preocupéis, os acostumbrareis enseguida a todo.

-Eso espero.-dijo Tania.

-Venid seguidnos que os acompañaremos a vuestras habitaciones.

Cenaron en un comedor chiquitín, y se fueron a la cama, se despertaron al día siguiente sobre las cuatro y media, gracias a unos despertadores que les habían dado, se prepararon (les habían dejado la ropa encima de la cama. Eran una especie de chándals) y desayunaron, para a las cinco en punto estar abajo. Se encontraron con tres hombres y una mujer, los que serian sus profesores durante los próximos meses.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Frederick, el suyo Wulfrick, el es Malcovick y ella es Elaine, seremos vuestros instructores.

-Vuestro entrenamiento al principio va a ser agotador, y por eso para evitarlo, vamos a empezar suave con el ejercicio y fuerte con el autocontrol.-dijo Elaine.-Todas las mañanas, hasta que tengáis un autocontrol sobre vuestro cuerpo absoluto, correréis, durante una hora y media, meditareis otra hora, y empezaremos la clase verdadera.

Después, ya empezaremos con ejercicios para aumentar vuestra fuerza, o vuestra agilidad etc. Esta fase terminara cuando en una prueba, nos ganéis a los cuatro.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunto Malcovick. Nadie dijo nada.-Bien pues empecemos.

Todos empezaron a correr por el camino, siguiendo a los cuatro profesores, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando eran incapaces de seguirles el ritmo, y es que iban muy deprisa.

-Creo que tenemos mas problemas de los que creíamos.-dijo Wulfrick.-Venga sigamos, pero mas despacio.

Una hora y media después, los chicos estaban que no se tenían en pie, y eso que habían parado cinco veces y habían ido mucho mas despacio que al principio.

-Bien, tenéis diez minutos para ir a ducharos y comer algo, si es que queréis.-dijo Elaine- Por cada minuto que lleguéis tarde, se os multiplicara por diez, y se sumaran a los minutos que correréis mañana.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

-Veras, imagínate que llegas tres minutos tarde, si lo multiplicamos por diez da treinta, es decir, mañana correríais media hora mas que hoy.-explico Frederick

-¿Y solo tenemos diez minutos?

-No señor Malfoy, ahora tienen nueve, porque han perdido uno hablando y ganduleando.

Los chicos se dirigieron lo mas rápidamente que podían a la casa, pero estaban muy cansados, tenían que subir escaleras, y aunque lo intentaron, llegaron siete minutos tarde.

-Habéis llegado tarde, mañana estaréis una hora y cinco minutos mas corriendo.

-Pero era imposible que nos diese tiempo.-argumento Hermione.

-Ahora si señorita Granger, pero dentro de unos meses no.-contesto Wulfrick

-Menos charla.-reprendió Elaine.-Sentaos y cerrad los ojos.-los chicos hicieron lo que les mandaban.-Dejad la mente en blanco, tenéis que conseguir aislaros de todo y todos, que nada os moleste, tardareis unos pocos días en pillarlo, pero al final os resultara fácil.

Pero contra todo pronostico, lo consiguieron en la primera clase.

-¿Pero como lo habéis echo? Además todos, porque si fuera solo uno podría pensar que es suerte, pero no tengo ninguna teoría.

-Eso es fácil de responder. Vera, Harry estuvo estudiando Oclumancia y aunque no se le daba bien, le ha servido. Ron es un estratega en el ajedrez, esta acostumbrado a concentrarse. Draco, estuvo todo el año pasado concentrándose en como solucionar un problema, y le ha servido de mucho. Ginny de pequeña sufría dolores de cabeza, y debía concentrarse para evitarlos, Tania, al igual que Harry aprendió Oclumancia, y yo, me pasaba el día estudiando, así que me concentro en seguida.

-Bien eso agiliza muchísimo las cosas, tendréis que perfeccionarlo, porque si ocurre algo os desconcentrareis. Pero ahora pasemos a lo que de verdad importa. Debéis sentir todas las partes de vuestro cuerpo, todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacéis voluntaria e involuntariamente, tendréis que ser capaces, de si os dan un veneno y lo ingerís, notar antes de que ocurra nada, que vuestra sangre contiene algo peligroso, y tendréis que neutralizarlo, con vuestro organismo, es decir, si os dan un veneno, que en cuanto llegue al cerebro, os lo paraliza y os mata, deberéis de ser capaces de hacer que vuestro corazón lata al mínimo, para que llegue lo mas tarde posible al cerebro, ponerle todos los obstáculos posibles, y mientras todo esto ocurre, deberéis de buscar una manera de neutralizarlo, cambiar por ejemplo la función de vuestras células, durante un intervalo de tiempo hasta que ingeraís el antídoto. O si por ejemplo, os muerde un hombre lobo o un vampiro, tendréis que aislar esas células y poco a poco eliminarlas.

Así que concentraos porque esto os sirve también para aislaros del dolor, cuando os hagan una herida, o para que no notéis el cansancio o el sueño, ni el hambre ni la sed.

Por mas que lo intentaron no consiguieron nada en esa clase, pero a las dos semanas, ya lo empezaron a pillar, y al mes, lo controlaban a la perfección. Gracias a esto, empezaron a avanzar en lo físico, ya que se aislaban del cansancio y el dolor y hacían todo lo que les mandaban.

Fueron unos meses muy duros y dolorosos, pero también les sirvieron para conocerse mejor, para ayudarse entre ellos, confiar su vida a cualquiera de ellos, y dar trabajo a Cupido.

Pero han tenido su recompensa ya que esos entrenamientos han dado sus frutos y ahora aguantan corriendo a un ritmo bastante alto muchas horas, son ligeros y ágiles como nadie, veloces, precisos, rápidos, sigilosos, y con un autocontrol que nadie tiene.

-Bien chicos, creemos que ya estáis preparados para superar la primera prueba, será mañana, si la superáis pasareis a la siguiente fase. Hoy tenéis el día libre.-les dijo un día el fantasma de Godric.

Bajaron todos al lago, a pasar el día, aprovechando que hace bueno para poder bañarse en el lago, y es que han descubierto, que la ropa que aparece todos los días en su cama, se va transformando poco a poco en el estilo de ropa que mas les gusta a cada un y va guardándose en el armario.

Para sorpresa de todos, la más atrevida es Hermione, y para diversión de todos después es Harry y es que durante el tiempo que llevan allí, Harry y Hermione contaron su noviazgo. Ya que las cosas empezaron a ir mejor.

Flash Back 1

Ese día habían tenido un entrenamiento especialmente fuerte, habían corrido durante una hora y media sin parar, para después haber tenido que cruzar el bosque sin que ningún animal se diese cuenta, habían tenido que cruzar un rió, manteniendo el equilibrio en un tronco, mientras les lanzaban hechizos y flechas para que se cayesen. Cuando llegaron al otro lado, tuvieron que volver a correr ya que el suelo a su espalda iba desapareciendo. Después tuvieron que meterse en la cámara de las pesadillas, donde debieron estar una hora, tuvieron que utilizar también las maquinas muggles para hacer deporte, desde pesas hasta bicicleta después fueron al lago a nadar cinco kilómetros y para terminar el día corriendo otra hora.

Lo que hizo que le diese un tirón a Ginny, y mientras todos cenaban, Draco se encargo de darle un masaje para que se le pasase.

-¿Estas mejor?-dijo cuando había terminado de dárselo.

-Si, muchas gracias.-se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, pero estaban demasiado cerca y termino en un apasionado beso.

-Ginny…-dijo Draco cuando se separaron.-Tu me gustas mucho, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si.

Fin del flash back 1

Flash back 2

-¡Esto es súper injusto!-exclamo Ron.-Todos tienen pareja excepto nosotros.

-Tranquilízate Ron.-dijo Tania, que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del salón, jugando al ajedrez con este, mientras las otras dos parejitas se habían ido a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas.

-No me puedo tranquilizar, me dan envidia.

-¿Todavía te gusta Herms?-pregunto un poco triste Tania.- Sino no les tendrías envidia.

-No, ya no me gusta ella, me dejo de gustar, hace un tiempo, cuando conocí a otra.

-Ah.-dijo Tania intentando controlar las lagrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus preciosos ojos color chocolate.

-Pero les tengo envidia.-continuo Ron como si nada.-Porque ellos pueden estar con la persona a la que quieren.

-Tu también podrás, cuando salgamos de aquí, lo primero que deberías hacer, seria ir a hablar con esa chica tan especial.-contesto Tania con la vista fija en el suelo.-Bueno yo me voy a la cama que tengo sueño.

Salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la estancia, mirando al suelo, por lo que no pudo ver, la gran sonrisa en la cara de Ron, y como después de haber dejado pasar un minuto, este salía tras sus pasos y entraba en su habitación, sin llamar ni hacer ruido, la veía llorando tumbada en la cama y se sentaba al lado suyo.

-¿Sabes una cosa por la que les tengo mucha envidia a Harry y Draco?-siguió hablando como si no viera a la chica llorar.-Porque se han atrevido a decirles sus sentimientos a las chicas a las que quieren. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a seguir tu consejo, y le voy a decir a esa chica lo que siento. Pero me gustaría, que fuera en otras circunstancias, sin que ella este llorando.

-¿¡Que?!-dijo Tania sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Eso.-dijo el chico mientras le secaba suavemente las lágrimas.-Que de la chica de la que me he enamorado perdidamente eres tú. Y me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo por mi, porque si es así me gustaría preguntarte si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Si.-contesto Tania con un hilo de voz.-Si que quiero serlo.

Y se besaron como si fuera lo ultimo que hicieran en su vida. Bajando después al salón a esperar a los demás. Mientras terminaban su partida de ajedrez.

Fin del Flash Back 2

-¿Bueno chicos que hacemos?-pregunto Ginny perezosamente, mientras se tumbaba en la toalla, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, cubierto por un bikini color rojo sangre, como su pelo.

-Jugar.-contesto Draco, mientras se tumbaba encima de ella, estando también en bañador gris, como sus ojos.

-Haber lo que haces delante de mí Draco, por si te lo tengo que recordar Ginny es mi hermana.

-Eres un aguafiestas.-dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.- ¿Por cierto, donde están Harry y Herms?

-En una situación muy acaramelada, en el lago-contesto Tania, mientras se abrazaba a su novio.

-Siempre se escaquean.-comento Ginny.-No se como lo hacen, nunca nos damos cuenta.

-Vamos al agua, pero lejos de ellos.-dijo Ron.-Si no nos matan por interrumpirlos.

-Venga.

Y los cuatro se dirigieron al agua, y se pusieron a jugar a waterpolo, y es que conjuraron unas porterías y un balón. Mientras un poco más allá, Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados en el agua.

-Mione.

-Si.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo guapa que te ves con ese bikini?

-Si, solo cinco veces mas.-Y es que llevaba un bikini verde, mostrando todas sus perfectas curvas.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Y después de un acalorado beso, se fueron a jugar con los demás. Pasaron un día tranquilo y divertido. A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron a la hora de siempre, y se dirigieron al comedor. Allí les esperaban sus instructores para explicarles en que consistía su prueba.

-Veréis-comenzó Elaine.-Entrareis los seis juntos en el bosque, y tendréis que derribarnos a los cuatro. Vale todo lo que habéis aprendido con nosotros.

-Pero no solo tendréis que cuidaros de nosotros dentro del bosque, podréis encontrar también a vuestras peores pesadillas.-continuo Frederick.

-Recordad que sois un equipo, y que debéis ayudaros los unos a los otros.-siguió Malcovick.

-Además, si derribáis a uno de nosotros, intentaremos que se recupere para que siga luchando.-comento por último Wulfrick.-Recordad que lo que intentaremos que hagáis, será todo lo que habéis aprendido en estos meses. ¿Entendido?

-Si-contestaron todos.

-Venga, pues entrad al bosque, nosotros entraremos dentro de cinco minutos.

Los chicos echaron a correr, y cuando estaba ya bastante alejados de la entrada del bosque empezaron a hablar.

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo vamos a hacer para ganar?-pregunto Draco.

-Primero necesitamos un sitio, donde poder estar a salvo y que nos sirva de cuartel.-dijo Harry.

-Fácil.-contesto Hermione.-Eso lo tenemos, o es que no te acuerdas.

Flash Back

-Chicos, ahora que manejamos el autocontrol, podemos ir por las noches al bosque y entrenar por nuestra cuenta. ¿Qué opináis?-pregunto Harry.-Así avanzaríamos mas deprisa.

-Que es buena idea.-contesto Ron.

-Bien pues mañana empezamos.-dijo Ginny.-Pero necesitaremos un sitio donde descansar.

-Podemos construir una cabaña en la copa de algunos árboles, lejos de la vista de animales peligrosos.

-Si, me gusta.

Fin del Flash Back

-Venga pues vamos, que los profes ya abran entrado al bosque y nos estarán buscando.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a su cabaña, cogiendo atajos, sin dejar pistas, y sigilosamente, y es que se conocen el bosque como la palma de su mano. Llegaron al cuartel, y se tranquilizaron, y es que desde donde estaban, controlaban muchísima extensión, y pudieron vislumbrar a sus cuatro contrincantes, que estaban dos vigilando, y otros dos buscando huellas.

-Bien, ¿tenéis algún plan en mente?-pregunto Ron.

-Si.-contesto Tania.-Podemos bajar, y rodearles, y una vez en posición dejarles ko con un simple desmaius.

-Ya pero, ten en cuenta que ellos son muy bueno, eso nos va a resultar prácticamente imposible.-dijo Harry.

-Podemos dejar a uno aquí para que controle la situación, y nos vaya diciendo donde ponernos.-repuso Hermione.

-Uno, o dos, ya que ellos son cuatro.-agrego Draco.

-Si pero la cuestión es quien se va a quedar aquí.-dijo Ginny.

-Mione y yo.-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-¿¡Que!?-dijo Hermione.

-Que nos quedamos nosotros dos.

-Pero…

-Venga iros que cuanto antes terminemos mejor.-apremio Harry. Todos bajaron y mientras se situaban Hermione recibía una explicación.

-¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos nosotros?

-Porque así, las próximas veces, podemos ir nosotros.

-Ya pero al final nos volverá a tocar quedarnos.

-Piensa que las pruebas se van a ir haciendo más difíciles, no podremos permitirnos quedarnos aquí.

-Bueno, eso da igual, ahora hay que prestar atención a esto.

De momento todo iba a las mil maravillas, desde arriba Harry y Hermione podían ver como sus cuatro instructores, iban quedando en el centro de un claro, mientras eran rodeados por los otros cuatro, que en cuanto recibieron la señal de Harry de que todos estaban en posición, lanzaron un desmaius que dejo a cada profesor en el suelo desmallado, se acercaron con cuidado a ellos, pero desde arriba Hermione, vio algo extraño en todo eso.

-Harry, creo que es una trampa.

-¿Por qué?

-Ha sido demasiado fácil, además fíjate allí entre la maleza, hay algo que brilla.

-Es el pendiente de Malcovick. Están rodeando a los chicos.

-Hay que avisarles.

-Si pero como, están tan convencidos de que les han desmayado, que no miran para arriba.

-Harry, tu collar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Que puedes comunicarte a través de el con Tania.

-No puedo hablar con ella.

-Ya pero puedes enseñarle que estas inquieto.

-Voy a intentarlo.-dijo Harry mientras se concentraba.

Mientras, en el claro, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando Tania se detiene de golpe y se agarra el pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Ron.

-Algo esta pasando con Harry y Herms.

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunta Draco.

-Están muy inquietos, sobre todo Harry.

-Chicos mirad la cabaña.-dijo Ginny.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia allí, y pudieron ver que en letras brillantes ponía.: "Es una trampa, poneos a cubierto lo mas rápidamente posible, os estamos cubriendo las espaldas, pero no aguantaremos mucho mas. Hemos echado un hechizo de invisibilidad a la cabaña, solo la podéis ver vosotros y uno para que os sinteticéis con vuestro entorno a vosotros. Iremos a buscaros."

-Venga rápido escondámonos.-dijo Ron.

Se dirigieron hacia unos arbustos, y se echaron un hechizo protector. Llevaban esperando en silencio unos diez minutos cuando notan que algo o alguien intenta traspasar su barrera.

-¿Queréis quitarla para que pueda entrar?-pregunto una voz que todos reconocieron al instante.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Tania.- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

-Te recuerdo que Mione y yo os estábamos vigilando desde arriba y…

-Bien, tenemos que ir a algún sitio seguro.-interrumpió Ron.

-Engorgio-dijo Harry.-Venga meteos debajo de la capa invisible.

Una vez dentro se dirigieron a la cabaña y allí, se encontraron con Hermione.

-Ya os ha costado, no iba a aguantar mucho mas manteniendo los hechizos.-dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Ni idea.-contesto Ron.

-No se han movido del sitio todavía.-dijo Harry.

-No pero están bastante asombrados de cómo habéis desaparecido del claro.-contesto Hermione.

-¿Y si les intentamos dar desde aquí?-sugirió Ginny.-Si Herms ha sido capaz de darnos a nosotros que nos movíamos, porque no vamos a ser capaces de darles nosotros a ellos que están quietos.

-Bien apuntad, Tania y Mione, vosotras estad atentas por si uno de nosotros no les damos, para que no se escapen.

-¿Porque nosotras dos?-pregunto Tania.

-Porque, Mione esta cansada, y porque tú sientes parte de las cosas que siento yo, gracias a que he abierto nuestra conexión y ahora no puedo cerrarla y eso puedes desconcentrarte y hacerte fallar.

-Venga a la de tres.-dijo Draco. –Una, dos y tres.

Cuatro desmailus se dirigieron al claro, tres dieron en el blanco, pero el cuarto no, aunque no paso nada, gracias a que otro desmaius le dio un segundo después.

Momentos después, notaron el típico gancho en el estomago, y aparecieron en el comedor.

-Conseguisteis ganarnos, de poco no es así pero lo lograsteis.-repuso Wulfrick que se tocaba la cabeza, en donde se había echo un chichón por culpa de la caída.

-Además, no se desde donde estabais vigilándonos, pero era buen sitio.-agrego Frederick

-Y la forma en la que habéis desaparecido, cuando os habéis dado cuenta que era una trampa, ha sido impresionante, os habéis esfumado.-Malcovick.

-¿Cómo lo habéis echo?-fue lo único que pregunto Elaine, y mientras se lo contaban, comieron.-Sois buenos, muy buenos y llegareis a ser los mejores. Mañana, no tenéis porque levantaros pronto, podréis hacer lo que queráis, pero yo os recomiendo, que os acostumbréis a entrenar todos los días. Además mañana os dirán que será lo próximo que hagáis.

-Ha sido un placer conoceros a los cuatro.-dijo Harry.

-Para nosotros también ha sido un placer.-dijo Frederick.-Y por favor, si necesitáis o queréis algo, no dudéis de entrar y pedírnoslo. Además, nosotros también podemos salir por un tiempo limitado, así que si queréis ya sabéis donde encontrarnos.

Así, los chicos pasaron lo que quedaba de día, con los que habían sido sus maestros, pero que ahora eran sus amigos.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre, entrenaron un poco y después pasaron el resto del día vagueando, hasta que Godric les fue a visitar.


	8. ENTRENAR NO ES FACIL II

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. **

**Se que he tardado mucho pero en compensación he subido dos capis en vez de uno.**

**Dar las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado mensajes y a los que no animarles a que me dejen alguno.**

**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenecey bla bla bla...(Creo que ya sabeis como sigue.)**

**ENTRENAR NO ES FACIL II**

-Buenas tardes chicos. Mi más sincera enhorabuena, habéis terminado antes de lo previsto. No creí que lo conseguiríais tan rápido.

-Gracias.-contesto Ron.

-De nada. Pero bueno, ahora lo que os interesa. Físicamente ya estáis preparados para luchar, pero psíquicamente, ya es otro cantar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Draco.

-Me refiero a que en un momento dado, se os darán dos opciones, o matar o que te maten. Y vosotros no estáis preparados para elegir la primera. Habrá momentos en los que no podréis mostrar compasión, y en otras en las que deberéis ser fríos y letales.

-Pero seriamos peligrosos, perderíamos los escrúpulos si matáramos sin ningún remordimiento.-dijo Tania que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.

-Eso es lo que deberéis aprender a saber matar por necesidad, no por diversión como hacen los mortífagos. La siguiente etapa de vuestro entrenamiento será quizás la más dura ya que tendréis que superar vuestros miedos. Pero aprenderéis a matar, cuando lo sea necesario, a cualquier tipo de criatura, además aprenderéis oclumancia.

-¿Pero como aprenderemos a matar? Todavía no hemos empezado a aprender a utilizar las armas, y con la varita dudo que consigamos hacer un Avada-comento Hermione.

-Eres muy lista, y una vez mas tienes razón.-dijo Godric sonriendo.-Efectivamente, no tenéis los medios necesarios para matar, por eso este entrenamiento va a ser tan importante, ya que vamos a intercalarlo con todo lo demás.

-No he entendido nada.-dijo Tania.

-Veréis, lo primero que haréis será aprender oclumancia, y a partir de ahí, vendrá todo lo demás. Dedicareis, buena parte de la mañana a seguir entrenando para no perder condición física, y después practicareis oclumancia, por la tarde, empezareis con el entrenamiento con armas muggles y mágicas, para terminar con oclumancia. Una vez que dominéis oclumancia, esas clases se sustituirán por las de "aprender a matar" por llamarlas de alguna forma. Primero empezareis superando vuestros miedos, después os haremos vivir situaciones bastante frías, os haremos que tengáis que elegir en momentos cruciales que hacer o por ejemplo, en un momento dado si os dan a elegir entre dos amigos, a cual de los dos escoger. Habrá más pero ahora no se me ocurren.

-Entonces, porque dices que esta es la parte mas difícil. Si al aprender a luchar con armas no estaremos tan… "hundidos".-dijo Ron

-Porque no querréis aprender, se os hará difícil manejar las armas, no porque vosotros no pongáis todo vuestro empeño en aprender, sino porque vuestra mente al principio asociara armas, con muerte y eso dificultara el aprendizaje. Por eso, la oclumancia, hará que podáis mantener la mente cerrada, y que no soñéis con nada, además eso unido al autocontrol hará que podáis aislaros al principio del dolor y el remordimiento hasta que seáis capaces de asimilar lo que habéis echo, sin sentir remordimientos, porque era lo que teníais que hacer. Esto no significa que cuando salgáis de aquí, a cada mortífago lo matéis, al contrario, intentareis que muera el menor número de personas posibles.

-¿Empezamos mañana?-pregunto Ginny.

-Si, así que preparaos.

A la mañana siguiente entrenaron unas cuantas horas, y después de conocer a sus nuevos profesores, Melisa de Oclumancia, Damarth y Utha como profesores de armas y Christian como profesor de "clases para matar" empezaron con lo nuevo.

-Bien chicos, mi nombre es Melisa y seré vuestra profesora de oclumancia. Como ya sabréis, la oclumancia es una rama de la magia que impide las intrusiones y las influencias mágicas al cerebro. Resumiendo, evita que os puedan leer la mente.-Ante esto Harry se echo a reír a carcajada limpia, consiguiendo que todos le mirasen asombrados.- ¿Se puede saber que le resulta tan gracioso de mi explicación señor Potter?

-Vera profesora, cuando estaba en quinto, me obligaron a aprender oclumancia, una cosa que nunca conseguí, y cuando me explicaron lo que era dije que es como leer la mente, y la persona que me daba clase, me dijo que era muy vulgar, que solo los muggles se refieren a leer la mente, que la mente no es un libro que se pueda leer y me echo una bronca de los mil demonios.

-Pues esa persona se equivocaba.

-Lo se.

-Bien sigamos, ahora que todos manejáis el autocontrol, os resultara bastante sencillo dominar este arte. Dejad la mente en blanco, para que si alguien entrase no viese mas que Blanco, mas adelante os enseñare a poner obstáculos permanentes, para que si alguien consigue traspasar vuestras barreras, no salga bien parado.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Harry.

-Por ejemplo, puedes hacer que tu cerebro se rija como una fortaleza, y si alguien traspasa tus barreras, se encuentre con un castillo, que esta rodeado de lava y no tiene puente levadizo, si consigue pasar, se encuentre que tiene que luchar sin armas contra un ejercito etc. hasta llegar hasta el centro si lo consigue accederá a tu cerebro y con ello a tu memoria y pensamientos.

También aprenderéis a crear ilusiones y a distinguir si estáis dentro de una, por ejemplo, hacerle creer a alguien que a conseguido entrar en tu mente, pero por el contrario eres tu el que ha entrado en la suya, y desde dentro poder hacer lo que quieras con el, desde matarle a hacerle mas feliz. Pero tranquilos que todo ello llevara su tiempo.

-Pues empecemos.-dijo Hermione.

-Bien dejad la mente en blanco.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, aunque solo Tania consiguió algo. La siguiente clase Armas.

-Bien, a lo largo del tiempo que os enseñemos haremos dos grupos-dijo Damarth- Pero no me refiero a dos grupos de personas sino de armas.

-Por una parte tendremos armas antiguas y por otra, armas modernas.-continuo Utha.-Empezaremos con las antiguas, si no me equivoco en vuestro entrenamiento anterior practicasteis precisión, por lo que tendréis bastante puntería.

-Bien empezaremos con espadas y katanas. Cada uno de vosotros tendréis vuestras propias armas, de momento lo único que tenéis es vuestra espada ¿No?-dijo Damarth, y ante el asentimiento de los chicos continuo.-Según vayáis dominando unas cosas y otras, os iremos dando las armas restantes.

-Desenvainad.-dijo Utha- y preparaos.

Los días iban pasando, y con ellos las semanas y meses, los chicos avanzaban bastante en el manejo de las armas tales como sus espadas, katanas, arcos, puñales, ballestas y lanzas. Gracias a que la oclumancia, según Melisa, no lo acababan de pillar y no empezaban las clases de matar. Eran capaces de crear ilusiones y de saber cuando se encontraban en una, cerraban la mente y le ponían trampas permanentes, el problema era que cuando llevaban unas cuantas horas, intentando evitar la penetración a su mente por parte de su profesora y amigos, sus barreras empezaban a ceder. Un día, cuando ya habían acabado con las armas antiguas e iban por la mitad de las modernas, es decir, manejan pistolas, rifles, gases, estrellas de cinco puntas (de estas que se tiran y se clavan en cualquier parte)… apareció Merlín.

-Hola chicos. ¿Que tal?

-Bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Tania.

-Vengo a pediros ayuda. Lleváis aquí casi dos años, es decir fuera han pasado casi tres días, y tu lechuza, Harry, esta que no puede más.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hedwig?

-Es muy lista, y como sabe que os quieren enviar cartas pero no pueden llegar hasta aquí, se fue a casa de lo Weasleys, a por sus cartas, llevan mandándoos cartas desde que os fuisteis, por lo que la pobre no para. Por eso os he traído las cartas, para que las contestéis y dejen de mandaros tanta correspondencia. Además deberíais leer el profeta.

Ese día se lo tomaron libre, y se dedicaron a leer todas las cartas, que en verdad eran muchas, la mayor parte de los Weasley.

-Todas hablan de lo mismo, nos piden perdón por como reaccionaron en la fiesta, nos preguntan si vamos a la boda, si estamos enfadados, que porque no contestamos a sus cartas etc.-dijo Ron soltando un taco de cartas.

-Pues serán esas porque estas son de Luna y Neville.-comento Hermione.-Dicen que están pasando el verano juntos y que van a ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur ya que les han invitado, nos piden disculpas por su comportamiento en la fiesta, pero que no supieron reaccionar.

-Me caen bien esos dos.-comento Ginny.

-Sigamos, estas cartas de aquí son de vuestros amigos de la fiesta.-continuo Tania.-Os ponen verdes.

-Estas-dijo Draco.-Son de gente de la calle, algunos os idolatran, otros os echan la bronca por no vencer al señor oscuro, otros piden que les protejáis…

-Bien, pues nada de lo que habéis dicho es nada comparado con esto.-dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba con El Profeta en la mano.-Escuchad:

¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro salvador?

Queridos lectores es un placer para mí volver a escribir en este periódico después de no hacerlo durante algo más de dos años. Lo hago además con noticias sorprendentes.

El pasado fin de curso, nuestro queridísimo mago Albus Dumbledore falleció a maños del mortífago Severus Snape, al que todos creían del bando de Dumbledore. Fuentes fiables nos confirmaron un rumor que circulaba por todos los sitios. Efectivamente, la noche de este terrible suceso, Harry Potter, mas conocido como el niño que vivió o El Elegido, se encontraba al lado de Dumbledore, pero no pudo hacer nada por culpa de un hechizo petrificador lanzado por el mismo Dumbledore. Ambos habían salido del colegio para hacer cosas urgentes, cosas que desconocemos ya que el chaval se negó a decir cuales eran.

También sabemos que como todos los años el niño que vivió se fue a pasar el verano con sus tíos, pero según fuentes cercanas, el trío dorado, una muchacha que no conocemos, Draco Malfoy (alumno de Hogwarts gracias al cual los mortífagos pudieron entrar en el colegio) y la novia de Potter, son amigos, cosa que ha dejado pegada a la gente, ya que como todos sabemos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no se pueden ver ni en pintura y suponíamos que como gracias a Malfoy Dumbledore esta muerto, todavía se odiarían mas, pero ilógicamente no es así, sino que son amigos, además fuentes cercanas a ellos me han confirmado que ahora los seis viven juntos en una de las casas de Potter de la que todo el mundo desconoce la ubicación (incluso los padres de los chicos), además que se están tomando las cosas muy en secretismo.

Todo esto se podrá confirmar el próximo día seis de este mes, ya que se llevara a cabo la boda de uno de los Weasleys, y los seis acudirán al evento. La boda se celebrara en la iglesia principal del pueblo en el que viven los Weasleys a las doce del mediodía, y sabemos que después se dirigirán a la casa de Potter para comer, pasar la tarde y la velada.

Mientras tanto el señor oscuro sigue juntando hombres y mujeres a sus filas, en una guerra que esta muy próxima. ¿Podrá el niño que vivió volver a librarnos del que no debe ser nombrado?

Informa Rita Skeeter.

-¿Bueno que os ha parecido?-pregunto Harry.

-Una basura como siempre.-comento Ron.-Pero esto me demuestra que hay muchos chivatos

-Ni que lo digas.-resoplo Tania.-No se como se habrán enterado de todo eso.

-Ni idea pero creo que deberíamos esforzarnos mas en aprender todo lo que nos enseñen.-dijo Draco.

-Estoy de acuerdo, a partir de ahora deberíamos aprender por nuestra cuenta y esforzarnos más.-dijo Ron.

-Pues no se hable mas.- intervino Ginny.-Ahora contestemos las cartas, y a partir de esta noche entrenaremos nosotros.

Y así fue, empezaron a avanzar muy rápidamente en cuanto a armas y Oclumancia, y así empezaron las clases de matar. Con ellas se volvieron fríos al principio, pero después de superar varios momentos de crisis consiguieron seguir adelante. Primero les obligaron a superar sus miedos, les obligaron sin ningún remordimiento a observar guerras sangrientas del pasado, les enseñaron a distinguir que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. Aprendieron a matar, puntos débiles de vampiros, hombres lobos, dementotes, humanos y más criaturas. Aprendieron lo necesario.

Poco antes de la prueba que deberían pasar volvió a aparecer Godric.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, avanzáis rápidamente, pero tenemos poco tiempo, no realizareis pruebas, sino que aprenderéis todo y después al final os haremos una prueba final con todo. Tendréis que luchar contra todos vuestros profesores, pero aun así yo vendré cada cierto tiempo a deciros que será lo siguiente que aprenderéis. Sabéis luchar con armas, pero ¿que ocurriría si estuvierais desarmados? Ahora aprenderéis a crear vuestras propias armas, y a utilizar, hasta una simple hoja como tal. Aprenderéis lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Karate, Judo, boxeo… También aprenderéis a cazar, rastreo, camuflaje, aprenderéis a trepar y a defenderos de animales salvajes con vuestras propias manos, os enseñaremos a crear refugios en mitad de la nada y en poco tiempo, a montar a caballo y a hacer símbolos, de humo, en la selva, en cualquier sitio que no llamen la atención de nadie. Una vez que aprendáis todo esto yo volveré a deciros que será lo siguiente.

Fueron unos meses duros, ya que no solo tenían que aprender muchas cosas nuevas, sino que también tenían que practicar las viejas, así que un día normal era: Se levantan a las cinco de la mañana, y debían hacer un circuito como los de academias militares, solo que evitando que alguien entre en sus mentes, mientras les lanzan hechizos, flechas… que tienen que esquivar, pero además cargan con sus armas porque de vez en cuando les salen criaturas a las que tienen que matar. A la tarde, después de la media hora que tenían para recoger todo, ducharse y comer empezaban con defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, para luego ir al bosque y seguir la ruta marcada por los símbolos que les hacen o que han dejado sus profesores, mientras, tienen que rastrear para saber cuantas personas han dejado los símbolos, mientras que nada ni nadie se tiene que enterar que ellos han pasado por allí, ya que sino los animales se les lanzan, y alguna vez ya han tenido que poner en practica la lucha contra animales.

Una vez que terminaban esto, a eso de las ocho y media nueve, tenían que hacer otro circuito, pero tienen que cazar mientras lo hacen, trepar a los árboles etc. Ya que si quieren comer tienen que conseguir ellos la comida y cocinarla ellos. Por ultimo debían crean lo mas rápido posible, diferentes armas, con cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano.

Aquí terminaban las clases, pero ellos se quedaban entrenando un par de horas más, hasta las doce.

-Bien chicos lo estáis haciendo muy bien, y estáis aprendiendo muy rápido, pero aunque el autocontrol evita que os sintáis cansados, vuestro cuerpo lo esta, así que hoy podréis dormir hasta las siete.

-Gracias.-contesto Harry, que estaba sentado en el sofá con Hermione encima.

-No hay de que. Pero sigamos, ahora aprenderéis cosas muggles, desde deportes hasta trabajos, pasando por bailes de salón. No tardareis mucho, además esto lo empezareis a mezclar con lo mágico.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Ron ilusionado.

-Estudiar, seguidme.-Los chicos se levantaron y siguieron a Godric se dirigieron a una puerta que no se habían fijado que estaba allí. Era una biblioteca enorme, la mas grande que habían visto nunca.-Bien por las mañanas, entrenareis y estudiareis y aprenderéis lo muggle y la tarde la dedicareis a estudiar, dentro de cuatro meses tendréis un examen de todo esto.

-¡¿Qué!?-exclamo Hermione- Solo cuatro meses.

-Si, pero tranquila, con todo el entrenamiento y concentración que habéis ganado, se os hará mucho mas fácil, imagínate, si antes tardaban dos horas en aprenderte un tema, ahora solo con leerlo te lo sabrás, el problema es leerse todo esto así que os dejo.

-Genial, mirad todo lo que es.-dijo Ron.

-No te pongas nervioso antes de tiempo cielo.-dijo Tania mientras se abrazaba a el.

-Bien vamos a organizarnos.-dijo Hermione.-Tenemos cuatro meses, así que dividiremos la biblioteca en cuatro partes, dos más grandes que serán las primeras que nos estudiaremos.

Después de organizarlo todo, empezaron a estudiar y descubrieron con asombro que efectivamente con leerlo ya se les quedaba, aprendieron muchísimo durante esos cuatro meses, tanto de magia como de muggles, aunque lo que mas gusto fueron los deportes a los chicos y el baile a las chicas. Pero al final llego el día del examen.

-Bien chicos sentaos, el examen estará dividido en tres parte, de un día entero cada una. La primera parte, será de teoría muggle, la segunda será de teoría mágica, y la tercera será lo común entre las dos. Las notas os las diré de palabra el cuarto día.

Esos tres días fueron muy estresantes, pero todos salieron de los exámenes con buenas vibraciones.

-Bien chicos sinceramente me esperaba notas más bajas. Sobre todo de vosotros tres.-dijo señalando a los tres chicos.

-Pero ¿Qué hemos sacado?-pregunto Ginny.

-Entre nueve y diez los seis en todos los exámenes.

-No me lo puedo creer antes mi mejor nota era un siete.-dijo Ron asombrado.

-Bien pero no podemos pararnos a comentar los exámenes. Bien pues debemos continuar, ya solo queda lo mágico. Empezaremos poniendo en práctica todo lo que habéis aprendido en los libros, las mañanas las dedicareis a entrenar normal, pero por las tardes mezclaremos, haréis pociones, transformaciones, herbología… Vamos practicareis de todo pero sobre todo tendréis que saber hacer muy bien los antídotos de cada veneno que se os ocurra. Cuando acabemos con todo eso, tendréis un nivel mágico muy grande. Después empezaremos con las clases de aparición, y de animagia.

-Pero ya sabemos aparecernos.-dijo Draco.

-Te equivocas, solo tu y Hermione sabéis, Ron, Harry y Tania, todavía no han hecho el examen y Ginny no tiene ni idea, pero a lo que yo quiero llegar es que tendréis que ser mas hábiles cuando os aparezcáis, ya que sino no podréis luchar con ese poder, y además hay que perfeccionarlo mucho para que podáis apareceros en sitios prohibidos. Así que a entrenar.

Aprendieron todo muy rápido, ya que lo de los libros a pesar de ser de niveles muy superiores al suyo, era ponerlo en práctica, aparecer y desaparecer resulto bastante fácil, incluso para Ginny, y en cuanto a convertirse en animagos, entusiasmo la idea a todos. Al final acabaron convirtiéndose, Ron en un lobo, Draco en un jaguar, Hermione en una pantera, Tania en una tigresa, Ginny en un águila, y para asombro de todos descubrieron que Harry era un animago múltiple (se puede convertir en el animal que quiera) pero que normalmente coge la forma de un león.

-Bien el tiempo que nos queda esta llegando a su fin, pero todavía nos quedan cosas que aprender, así que lo haremos todo ya. Bien, lo primero que aprenderéis será a crear hechizos, imaginaos que queréis hacer un hechizo de agua, pero no os acordáis, pues eso es lo que os vamos a enseñar, a hacer hechizos sin que tengáis que saber las palabras que tengáis que decir. También aprenderéis a hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos, a hacer magia sin varita, aprenderéis también idiomas, artes oscuras, porque es imposible ganar si no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, aprenderéis sobre diferentes criaturas oscuras, sobre escobas etc.

Pero para hacer algunas cosas necesitaremos algunas criaturas, y hemos decidido haceros unos regalos. Venid acercaros.-Se juntaron todos, y vieron que de repente apareció Merlín.

-¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?-pregunto Ron.

-No seas maleducado.-dijo Tania pegándole un codazo.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada Tania.-dijo Merlín que lo había oído.- Pero las cosas que me han traído aquí enseguida las averiguareis. Hemos decidido daros unos regalos, así que vamos ya dentro.

Entraron a la casa, y se encontraron con que en la mesa, había seis huevos grandes y una cesta.

-Estos son huevos de dragones.-dijo Godric.-Vuestros dragones, ellos os elegirán a vosotros en cuanto salgan que deben de estar a punto. Hay, dos bolas de fuego chinos, dos galeses verdes, un hocicorto sueco y un colacuerno húngaro. El huevo de colacuerno lo ha puesto, la colacuerno que venciste en tu cuarto año Harry. Solo espero que no tenga la misma mala leche que su madre, porque sino pobre del que sea su dueño.

-Mientras que esperamos a que se abran los huevos, los muy vagonetas van con retraso.-comento Merlín con una mueca divertida.-Os voy a dar el otro regalo. Venid acercaros.-Una vez que lo hicieron Merlín cogió la cesta y dijo.-Tendréis que cuidarlos bien, son fénix recién nacidos. Tania toma, este se llama Farel.

-Es precioso-dijo la aludida tomando a su pequeño fénix mientras le hacia carantoñas.

-Estoy celoso, ahora va a hacerle mimos al fénix y no a mi.-dijo Ron con cara de circunstancias, consiguiendo que todos se echasen a reír.

-Ron este es Falco.-continuo Merlín una vez pasada la broma. Pero no pudo continuar porque en ese momento se oyó un crac y uno de los huevos se empezó a abrir.-Mirad, el que se esta abriendo en uno de los galeses verdes.

Cuando el huevo color gris se termino de romper, se vio una cría de dragón color verde metalizado con unos enormes ojos color ámbar, se les quedo mirando a todos, y después de analizarlos a todos, se le quedo mirando a Ginny hizo un ruido extraño y un poco de humo salio de su nariz.

-Ginny te presento a tu nueva mascota.-dijo Godric divertido.-cógela que no te va a hacer nada.

Ginny se acerco temblorosa al dragón, que en cuanto vio lo suficientemente cerca a la chica salto a su regazo.

-¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?-pregunto Merlín.

-Todavía no lo se.

-Bien pues sigamos con los fénix.-pero se oyó otro crac y vieron que otros dos huevos se empezaban a abrir.-Bueno pues no sigamos. Los huevos que se están abriendo ahora son el otro gales verde y el hocicorto sueco.

Cuando se abrieron todos quedaron asombrados, el gales era como el de Ginny solo que sus ojos eran amarillos he hizo exactamente lo mismo que el otro, mirarlos a todos quedarse mirando al otro dragón, mirar a Ron muy fijamente y cuando este se le acerca, saltarle encima y ponerse a jugar con Falco. Mientras el otro dragón, de un azul plateado con ojos negros como el carbón en vez de esperar, había saltado al suelo y a pesar de que apenas es capaz de moverse se a arrastrado a los pies de Tania, haciendo que esta le cogiese inmediatamente.

Con todo ese barullo, nadie se había dado cuenta que otros dos huevos se habían abierto y el ultimo estaba empezando a resquebrajarse. Los dos abiertos eran los bolas de fuego chinos de un color rojo sangre ambos, con los ojos uno plateados, y el otro castaños, después de fijar su mirada en Hermione y Draco respectivamente, intentaron llegar a ellos volando, pero de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de sus dueños hubieran acabado los dos en el suelo. Por ultimo el huevo del colacuerno se había abierto este era negro y miraba con sus ojos naranjas veteados de amarillo fijamente a Harry, el cual respondía a esa mirada sin pestañear, se pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que los demás se dieron cuenta y es que estaban tan concentrados en sus dragones y en Merlín que no se habían fijado.

-Es increíble.-dijo Godric que se había estado fijando en ellos desde el principio.-Se complementan a la perfección, ambos darían la vida por el otro, se entienden con una mirada, pero jeje el colacuerno tiene la misma mala leche que su madre, y le va a hacer bastantes chapuzas a Harry.

-¿Como los vais a llamar?-pregunto Merlín, consiguiendo con esto que Harry y el colacuerno despegasen sus miradas.

-Pues no lo tengo muy claro.-dijo Hermione.

-Ni tú ni nadie.-contesto Tania.

-Yo si.-dijo Harry dejando a todos asombrados, mientras dirigía la mirada a su dragón y preguntándole.- ¿Te parece bien, Ares?

El colacuerno pego un saltito y se abalanzo sobre su dueño tirándole al suelo dándole a entender que si le parecía bien.

-Bien pues entonces te llamaras Ares.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Bien pues entonces continuemos con los fénix. Hermione tu eres la siguiente, este es Fewel. Draco tú te harás cargo de Firell. Ginny tu de Folgire. Y tu Harry te encargaras del que era mi fénix, de Falcore.

-Bien pues ahora que tenéis a vuestras mascotas, a entrenar.

Los días fueron pasando, y todos se encariñaron de sus mascotas, fueron entrenando, y en una semana sus dragones estaban como ellos de grandes o mas, no les daban problemas, excepto a Harry, que su dragón se la tenia jurada además Ares no dejaba que nadie que no fuera Harry se le acercara. Un día se levanto y descubrió que Ares le había quemado todos los calcetines, o un día que estaban entrenando fuera, y todos los animales estaban en el lago viéndoles lanzar hechizos, a diestra y siniestra, sin hablar y sin varita decidió que Harry tenia calor, y cuando el chico no miraba se gano un buen remojón, cosa que provoco las risas de los demás. Por lo demás todo iba bien, el entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin y los chicos estaban muy bien preparados.

Una noche, después de entrenar (ese día se habían quedado hasta las doce) Harry se pego una ducha y sin meterse a la cama, salio fuera con Ares y Falcore.

-¿Por qué te estas siempre metiendo conmigo?-pregunto mosqueado.-Vale que seas juguetón o que quieras gastarme una broma, pero estas todo el rato. Enseguida nos van a enseñar a volar en dragón, sinceramente, tengo mis dudas de que consiga mantenerme encima de ti, si te da por tirarme.

Se alejo un poco y se sentó en el suelo, unos segundos después Ares se encontraba delante de él mirándole a los ojos, en los que se reflejaba una disculpa silenciosa, y después de que Harry le sonriera, no paro de darle golpes con el morro hasta que al final para que Harry le entendiera, le proyecto unas imágenes en la mente en las que salían los tres (Falcore, Harry y Ares) jugando.

-Así que quieres jugar, pues venga vamos.

A partir de ese día no hubo mas problemas entre ambos, pero Ares seguía sin dejar que los demás se acercaran a el, a no ser que Harry se lo pidiera. Todas las noches, salían un rato a jugar o a volar los tres juntos, juegos que según el dragón iba creciendo, iban haciéndose mas salvajes, cualquiera que los viese, pensaría que un dragón esta atacando con toda su fiereza a un humano, y esta se defiende como nadie, y la verdad después de jugar, Harry tenia que curarse todos los rasguños, moratones y marcas que tuviera, para que los demás no se diesen cuenta al día siguiente, pero todo esto le servia para entrenar, además había días en los que Harry se montaba en Ares y se la pasaban volando los tres juntos, ya que Falcore iba con ello.

-Bien solo nos queda una cosa para que termine vuestro entrenamiento, que aprendáis a luchar encima de vuestros dragones.

-¿Pero eso seria bastante peligroso no?-pregunto Tania.-Tendríamos que esquivar hechizos y nos podríamos caer.

-Todo es peligroso, con todo te puedes matar, pero tranquila, primero aprenderéis a volar en vuestros dragones, el problema es que no están aquí.-dijo Godric.

Harry se llevo dos dedos a la boca y lanzo un fuerte silbido, que fue contestado con un rugido, y al poco Ares estaba allí.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-pregunto Ron.- ¿Desde cuándo te obedece?

-Desde hace poco, enseguida os traigo a los demás dragones.-contesto Harry montándose hábilmente en la grupa de Ares.-Vámonos.

-¿Sabe volar?-pregunto Draco cuando ya no se les veía.- ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Qué tal si esperáis a que venga y nos lo explique?

Cinco minutos después, vieron que aparecían, y se posaban delante de ellos.

-¿Harry cielo desde cuando sabes volar?-pregunto Hermione.

-Desde que un día Ares se empeño en que montara.

-Bien pues entonces sigamos.-dijo Godric.-En esto Jeod será vuestro profesor. Adiós chicos.

- Lo que aquí aprenderéis será a confiar en vuestro dragón, habrá veces en las que tendréis que hacer giros brusco y podréis caeros, por eso digo que primero tendréis que aprender a volar, pero como parece que Harry ya sabe, me va a ayudar a hacer una demostración.-dijo Jeod.

-Eh si claro¿que tengo que hacer?

-Intentar vencerme. Venga vamos arriba.-El se monto en su dragón, un hocicorto como el de Tania.

La lucha era muy desigual, porque a pesar de la confianza entre Ares y Harry, sus contrincantes sabían lo que hacían, eran rápidos y ágiles, y no tenían lugar a los errores. Resumiendo el profe gano y los otros perdieron.

-Bien como habéis podido ver, vamos a tener que mejorar la velocidad de vuestros dragones, el equilibrio etc. Así que vamos a empezar.

Esta fue la parte que mas gusto a todos del entrenamiento, acabaron siendo todos muy buenos, pero Harry y Ares eran imbatibles, y es que todas las noches se quedaban entrenando.

-Bien chicos vuestro entrenamiento ha terminado, dentro de una semana será la prueba definitiva. Así que podéis ir preparándoos. La prueba se hará por el bosque, podréis llevar todas vuestras armas, a los fénix, a los dragones, podréis hacer pociones etc. ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Chicos necesitamos un plan.-dijo Hermione.

-Si pero ten en cuenta, que desde que estamos aquí nos han enseñado muchos profesores, entre 20 y 30. No se si podremos ganarles a todos a la vez.-dijo Harry.

-Bueno pues si no podemos a todos a la vez abra que separlos no.-dijo Tania con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué propones?-pregunto Draco.

-Veréis…

Así llego el día de la prueba, los primeros en entrar al bosque fueron los profesores, y diez minutos después los chicos. Y aquí empezó la lucha.

Tania y Ron se fueron a la parte derecha del bosque, a preparar las trampas, mientras Ginny, Hermione y Draco se dedicaban a esparcir por el alrededor de los profesores, y es que iban todos en bloque, unos polvos, de su propia invención, que provocan sueño e ilusiones, durante al menos diez minutos, tiempo suficiente, para separarlos y encerrarlos. Harry mientras, sobrevolaba todo el bosque montado en Ares, y con todos los demás dragones y fénix detrás, y es que llegado el momento, ellos tendrán que atacar, y dar la señal de atacar.

Llevaba ya veinte minutos dando vueltas, cuando la primera señal, le llega desde Hermione. Los profesores están separados en tres grupos y encerrados en una extensión de un km cuadrado cada grupo. Al poco le llega otra señal de Ron, eso significa que las trampas ya están listas, así que se dirigen al punto de encuentro, la cabaña del bosque.

-Ya esta todo.-dijo Tania-Solo falta que se den cuanta que están encerrados e intenten escapar.

-Dos grupos ya se han dado cuenta.-dijo Draco.-Y el tercero se esta dando cuenta ahora mismo.

-Bien, entonces las trampas, y las pistas falsas les dirigirán aquí, Ron, Tania vosotros os encargareis del grupo uno. Ginny, Draco vosotros dos del grupo dos y Hermione y yo del tres. Será divertido ver como ven a sus compañeros, pero no pueden ayudarles.

-Que malo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Que se le va a hacer. Ya sabéis, nada de desmayar, solo petrificar, tienen que ver nuestra obra. Además la única persona que puede salir del encierro es Jeod, si vuela con su dragón, que por cierto no he visto y de el me encargaré yo.

-Bien pues preparaos porque llega el grupo tres.-dijo Ginny.

-Que empiece el baile.-dijo Hermione, mientras se ataba la espada, y pegaba un salto para bajar, cayendo de pie y limpiamente desde tres metros de altura, pegando un buen susto a los profesores, seguida de Harry.

-Veo que habéis venido, como lo planeamos.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo habéis echo?-pregunto Elaine.- ¿Cómo nos habéis conseguido separar del resto?

-Va eso ha sido lo mas fácil.-contesto Hermione, que en ese momento escuchaba lo que Ginny les estaba diciendo (Para hablar desde lejos se proyectan las cosas en la mente, entre ellos y con los dragones, así se entienden.) "Chicos acaba de llegar el grupo uno."

En ese momento se ve como aparece el grupo nuevo pero en cuanto intenta llegar a juntarse con el que esta en el claro se encuentra una pared sólida pero transparente.

-No Damarth, aléjate de la pared, a vosotros no os toca luchar contra Herms y Harry, os toca luchar contra nosotros dos.-Dijo Ron.

En ese momento aparece el ultimo grupo, y al momento Ginny y Draco.

-Ya os ha costado. Sois los últimos.-dijo este último.

-Sois muy hábiles, habéis conseguido separarnos, pero no vais a conseguir ganarnos.-dijo Jeod.

-Pues que empiece la lucha.-dijo Harry.

Algunos intentaron atacar a los chicos, cuerpo a cuerpo, otros con magia y otros con armas muggles, pero todo era inútil, chocaban contra un barrera que había, y persona que tocaba la barrera, persona que era petrificada. Cuando solo quedaban diez entre los tres grupos, muchos habían caído petrificados luchando y no por la barrera, Jeod que era uno de los que quedaba, llamo a su dragón y escapo volando, por lo que los chicos destruyeron las barreras que separan los tres grupos, para poder luchar juntos, mientras Harry, se subía a Ares e iba detrás de su profesor.

Abajo en el bosque los chicos ganaron en seguida a los profesores que quedaban, no en vano habían estado entrenando para ser los mejores, y los llevaron a la explanada, mientras en el cielo se desarrollaba una violenta batalla.

Ambos dragones, eran rápidos y ágiles, ambos jinetes, eran esquivos y fuertes, por lo que veían que así no iban allegar a ninguna parte.

-"Ares cógeme"-le transmitió Harry, para acto seguido lanzarse al vació.- ¡Petrificus totalus!

En seguida Ares estaba al lado de el, y Harry agarrándose a una de sus púas se subió otra vez al lomo de su dragón, mientras caían.-"Vamos para abajo."

-Bonita pirueta tato. Peligrosa, pero bonita.

-Gracias, pero vamos a terminar con eso de una buena vez.

-Bien os hemos petrificado a todos para antes de ganaros enseñaros unas cosas.-empezó Draco.

-Pero primero queríamos daros las gracias, por habernos enseñado tanto.-siguió Hermione.

-No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero las mascotas que nos habéis dado son muy de tipo fuego, así que va a ser así como os vamos a ganar.-continuo Ron.

-Además el fuego es el símbolo con el que estamos más identificados así que…-dijo Tania.

-Hemos decidido tener una marca.-termino Ginny.

-Y por eso estáis aquí, la marca la tenemos ya, un dragón, que llevamos grabado en toda nuestra ropa, en unas se ve y en otras no, pero os lo queremos enseñar, así que. ¡Ares! Haz los honores.-grito Harry

El colacuerno se elevo y echo una gran llamarada de fuego por la boca, creando en el cielo el dibujo de un dragón enseñando las garras, mientras echa fuego.

-Ese es nuestro símbolo, y con el terminaremos esta prueba porque…-pero los profesores no pudieron escuchar ya que cayeron inconscientes, y así termino la prueba.

Al día siguiente…

-Buenos días chicos, me alegra deciros que vuestro entrenamiento ha finalizado. Deberéis salir de aquí ya, porque creo que tenéis una boda. Os hechizado los armarios, porque la ropa que teníais en ellos, no os iba a valer, por si no os habíais dado cuenta habéis cambiado mucho desde que entrasteis…

Y era cierto, los tres chicos habían desarrollado bastante musculatura, además de haber crecido bastante, Draco y Harry rondan el metro ochenta, y Ron un poco más. En cambio las chicas a parte de crecer en altura, han terminado de desarrollarse, y quitan el hipo cuando las ves. Resumiendo, si antes muchas chics suspiraban por los seis, ahora muchas más.

-…Entonces eso, cuando abráis, encontrareis todo tipo de ropa, claro que toda de vuestro estilo. Sabéis, que siempre podéis contar con todos nosotros, así que no dudéis en pedirnos ayuda si la necesitáis. Cuidad mucho de vuestros fénix y de vuestros dragones, y Harry, haber si enseñas buenos modales a Ares.

-Jeje, no te prometo nada.

-Venid que os acompaño a la salida, y venid aquí siempre que queráis.

Después de prácticamente cuatro años, los chicos volvieron a la sal blanca, en la que apareció una puerta, por la que salieron los seis con sus nuevas mascotas.

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Dejad reviws plis.**

**p.d: Lo del dragón quizas os a sonado a eragon pero me gustaba como quedaba.**

**Besikos**


	9. LA BODA

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio**

**Nos vemos abajo**

**LA BODA**

Al salir se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, el castillo estaba todo decorado, _pero _también había cosas que no eran para la boda.

-Chicos por fin estáis en casa.-dijo Merlín que apareció justo en ese momento.- Cuanto han crecido los dragones¿Qué miden seis metros¿Ya sabéis como se van a llamar?

-Si.- dijo Hermione.-La mía se llamara Blade.

-La mía Metálica.-dijo Ginny.-Ya que tiene un color metálico y le atraen las cosas de esa material.

-El mío Satán.-dijo Ron.

-El mío Filo.-dijo Draco.

-La mía no lo tengo muy claro todavía pero creo que Tormenta, porque le encantan.-dijo Tania.

-Bueno, ponnos un poco al día.-dijo Harry.

-Vamos a la sala de la mesa redonda.-Se dirigieron todos hacia allí, pero antes subieron a sus cuartos a dejar las armas, que eran bastantes, y después de mirar el salón, que ahora tenia tele, aparato de música… salieron hacia la sala de la mesa redonda. Una vez sentados Merlín continuo hablando.- La periodista esa publico ayer, la dirección de la iglesia, por lo que tened seguro que va a estar lleno de periodistas, por otra parte los salones para la boda ya están preparados, la música, la comida, todo. Falta solo que tengáis vuestra ropa. Después la sala de control ya esta funcionando, desde hace dos días, pero todavía no ha encontrado nada, tenéis que meter vuestros datos, la combinación etc. Por lo demás todo sigue bien, ahora que estáis preparados yo desapareceré a las doce en punto de esta noche.

-Te vamos a echar de menos, pero tranquilo que te sacaremos de esa pila cada dos por tres.-dijo Tania.

-Gracias. Por cierto un consejo seguid entrenando todos los días para no perder condición física, ni puntería ni nada por el estilo. Preparad lo que diréis mañana a todos porque no se si os habéis dado cuenta pero estáis muy cambiados e id preparando lo que os pondréis mañana porque son casi las diez de la noche y tenéis que descansar porque supongo que mañana os levantareis pronto.

-Si, buenas noches, y no dudes de que nos veremos muy pronto.-dijo Ginny.

-No lo dudo, ahora creo que iré a ver a los dragones.

-Pues yo que tu no me acercaría a Ares, tiene muy mala leche, y no deja que se le acerque nadie que no sea Harry.-dijo Hermione.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Esa noche todos durmieron en sus camas pero a las cinco ya estaban arriba, y entrenando hasta las nueve, hora en la que pararon para que las chicas pudieran ir a vestirse.

-¿Por qué necesitan tanto tiempo?-pregunto Ron.-Si nosotros lo hacemos en media hora.

-Ese es un misterio que nunca vamos a resolver.-dijo Draco.

-Bueno, pues si nunca lo vamos a resolver tenemos misterio para rato.-dijo Harry.- ¿Vamos a jugar al Quiddith?

-Si.-respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

Estuvieron jugando alrededor de una hora, probando todo lo que habían aprendido en la torre, y después se fueron a cambiarse. Los tres iban con túnica de gala, con el dragón grabado en grande en la espalda. La diferencia eran los colores, la de Draco era verde botella, la de Ron marrón, y la de Harry negra, iban muy bien arreglados, y con un porte de reyes. Un rato después bajaron las chicas, consiguiendo que a los chicos se les cayese la baba y es que iban, Ginny con un vestido lila de tirantes con escote pero no mucho que por un lado le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y por el otro a medio muslo, llevaba el pelo suelto e iba levemente maquillada. Tania, iba con un vestido azul también de tirantes con algo más de escote que Ginny que le llegaba casi hasta el suelo, pero que a ambos lados tenia una raja desde el suelo hasta el muslo que con cada paso que daba se le veían todas las piernas, llevaba el pelo suelto, excepto por unos mechones que se había sujetado. Por ultimo Hermione iba con un vestido rojo de tirantes finos, con escote, el vestido le llega hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, llevaba el pelo en un gracioso recogido del que le caían algunos tirabuzones. Las tres iban con tacones a pesar de eso los chicos les sacaban un buen cacho.

-¿Qué no vais a decir nada?-pregunto Tania mosqueada.

-Chicas os ves preciosas.-dijo Harry, que fue el primero en sobreponerse, y en acercase a Hermione y darle un beso, para después susurrarle al oído.-Pero tu la que mas.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo esta después de darle las gracias a sus novio.

-Si venga.-dijo Harry.- ¡Pody!

-Si amo.

-Nos vamos a la boda, cuando regresemos vendrán todos los invitados, así que procurad tener todo preparado.

-Si señor no se preocupe.

-¿En que coche vamos?-pregunto Ron mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-En el Lamborghini, que esto es una ocasión especial.-contesto Harry.-Pero yo conduzco.

-Venga pues vamos.-intervino Draco.-Pero yo voy delante, con Harry.

Entre risas se montaron en el coche, y se dirigieron a la iglesia. Mientras tanto, la familia Weasley al completo, se encontraba en la iglesia, incluso la novia, pero en una habitación aparte, para que nadie la vea. Y es que habían tenido que ir pronto porque desde muy temprano la prensa les estaba atosigando.

-¿Creéis que vendrán?-pregunto la señora Weasley.-Me refiero a los chicos.

-Molly querida, en la carta que nos mandaron ponía que si.

-Ya pero es que se fueron tan enfadados, y tardaron tanto en contestar…

-No te preocupes mama seguro que vienen.-dijo Charlie

-Si ya lo veras.-corroboro Bill. -Falta una hora para la boda, mejor me voy vistiendo.

-Si, tu y todos.

Los invitados fueron llegando, todos bastante pronto, y huyendo de la prensa que no paraba de preguntarles por los chicos. Todos los periodistas estaban congregados fuera, a la puerta de la iglesia, y no conseguían echarlos de allí. Cuando ya estaban empezando a desesperarse, y faltaban apenas diez minutos para que diera comienzo la ceremonia, apareció el coche en el que iban montados los chicos.

-¿De quien es ese coche?-pregunto Fred.

-Esta muy bien.-dijo George.

-¿Y por que no sale la persona que esta dentro?-pregunto extrañado el señor Weasley.

Dentro del coche se llevaba a cabo un debate, al igual que a los tres Weasleys, habían llamado la atención de todos los reporteros, y de la gente de la iglesia por lo que no sabían si salir o quedarse dentro.

-Yo creo que desde aquí destruimos todas las cámaras y punto.-dijo Ron.

-Que bestia que eres hermanito.

-¿Y que quieres que hagamos¿Salir y punto?

-No estaría mal la verdad.

-Hay muchos periodistas Ginny, nos van a coger.-dijo Harry.

-No digas tonterías, llevamos entrenando cuatro años, y me vas a decir que unos periodistas que están al sol nos van a ganar corriendo.-dijo Draco.

-No digo que nos ganen corriendo, pero tenemos que salir del coche y para cuando lo consigamos ya los tendremos encima.

-Pues los repelemos.-dijo Tania.

-Cierto, nos ponemos un escudo y punto.-dijo Hermione.

-Pues venga que cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegamos.-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta del coche, ganándose un montón de flases de las cámaras, aunque la gente todavía no le había reconocido.- ¡Draco ayúdales a salir por allí!

-Son ellos.-grito un periodista.

-¡Venga rápido!-grito Harry, que veía como se les echaban los periodistas encima, mientras ayudaba a salir del coche a Hermione que era la ultima.

-Vámonos ya.-dijo Tania.-Corred.

Los seis echaron a correr hacia la iglesia, donde les abrieron las puertas nada más llegar.

-¿Chicos sois vosotros?-pregunto Molly.

-Si mama.-contesto Ginny.

-Pero estáis muy cambiados.-intervino Lupin.- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Buff, es una larga historia, ya os la contaremos mas tarde.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Cuándo empieza la boda?

-Ya, solo faltabais vosotros.-dijo Charlie que estaba muy asombrado por el cambio que habían pegado en cinco días.

-Pues vamos a sentarnos.-dijo Draco, con lo que los seis se sentaron en un banco, dejando a los demás de pie muy confusos.- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-No lo se, porque lo de salir con todos los periodistas, al final no ha sido tan buena idea.-dijo Tania.

-Pues ahora que nos han visto no se van a ir.-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Lo que nos lleva mi pregunta inicial. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-No lo se.-dijo Hermione.

-Podemos desaparecernos.-sugirió Ginny.

-No podemos, tenemos que llevar a todo el mundo a Camelot, y no podemos desapareceros todos.-dijo Harry.

-Sh que la boda ya ha empezado.-susurro Ron.

La boda fue muy bonita, hubo gente que lloro como la señora Weasley o McGonagall, otros en cambio se aguantaron las lágrimas, consiguiendo con eso poner una cara de lo más extraña.

Una vez que la boda concluyo, toda la gente se acerco a la pareja de recién casados, los seis chicos se quedaron solos para continuar con su discusión.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo que puede funcionar.-dijo Harry.

-¿El que?-pregunto Ginny.

-A ver, los reporteros están fuera, en parte porque quieren hablar con nosotros. Por lo que somos los que mas llamamos la atención, si yo o cualquiera de nosotros, salimos por la puerta lateral y hacemos que nos vean y nos sigan, los demás pueden salir por la principal para montarse en los coches, e irse al castillo. Cuando el que este distrayendo a los periodistas reciba la señal de que ya puede irse, se desaparece y punto.

-Bien todo perfecto pero ¿Quién va a ser el loco que se ponga de cebo?-pregunto Draco.

-Yo mismo.-dijo Harry.

-Yo voy contigo.-dijo Hermione.-Por si en un momento dado tenemos que separarnos y dividir a los periodistas en dos grupos.

-Bien pues ya solo tenemos un problema.-dijo Tania.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Ron.

-Que no creo que todo el mundo halla venido el coche. Por lo que habrá que hechizar todos los que halla para que quepamos todos.

-Eso nos llevara tiempo así que tendréis que entretener a los periodistas durante un rato.-dijo Ginny

-No hay problemas, pero hacedlo lo más rápido posible.

-No te preocupes Herms no fallaremos.

-Típico Slytherin.-dijo Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eh chicos!-saludo Neville.- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué os ha pasado?-pregunto Luna.-Estáis muy cambiados.

-Es una larga historia.-contesto Ginny.-Ya os la contaremos en otro momento.

-Bien.-dijo Neville.-Queríamos pediros disculpas por como nos comportamos el día de vuestro cumpleaños. Pero no supimos reaccionar.

-Además yo os debo todo a vosotros, sino no tendría amigos.

-No os preocupéis.-dijo Hermione.-Por cierto el otro día con eso de que no hablamos no os pudimos presentar.

-Es cierto, nosotros sabemos quien es porque nos lo dijeron, pero ella no nos conoce.-dijo Neville acercándose a la Potter y dándole dos besos dijo.-Un placer conocerte yo soy Neville y ella Luna.

-Encantada.

Eh Neville, Luna.-dijo Draco.-Quería pediros perdón por como os he estado tratando todos estos años.

-No te preocupes, ya esta todo olvidado.-dijo Neville-¿Oye como vamos a llegar a vuestra casa?

-En coche.-contesto Harry.-Y saldremos para allá, en cuanto la gente este preparada.

-Pues tenemos para rato.-comento Ron sentándose.

-No te quejes.-le regaño Tania mientras se sentaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro mientras el la atraía hacia si pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.-Podría ser peor, pero yo aquí estoy muy agustito.

-Y yo.-contesto Ron cogiéndole con la otra mano la barbilla y dándole un suave beso.-Me podría pasar aquí mucho tiempo.

-¿Estais juntos?-pregunto tímidamente Luna.

-Si.-contesto Ron.- ¿Por qué?

-Siempre pensé que Hermione y tú ibais a acabar juntos.

-A Herms le ha robado el corazón otro.-dijo Ginny pícaramente.

-¿A si¿Quién?-pregunto Neville intrigado.

-Yo.

-Esto parece un culebrón.-dijo Luna alucinada.

-¿Pues?-pregunto Hermione.

-Porque yo siempre he pensado que tu acabarías con Ron y Harry con Ginny otra vez, pero estaba muy equivocada. Si lo único que faltaría es que Draco y Ginny estuvieran juntos y seria… No estaréis juntos ¿verdad?-ante el asentimiento de los otros Luna dijo.-Mejor no digo nada.

Con esto provoco que todos estallaran en carcajadas, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿De que os reís? Si no hemos hecho ninguna broma.-dijeron los gemelos acercándose a ellos.- ¿Ron que haces agarrado a tal preciosidad? Tania, dile a ese mequetrefe que te suelte.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la aludida.-Es mi novio, y estoy cómoda.

-¡¿QUE RON ES TU QUE?!-gritaron los gemelos llamando nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes.

-Mi novio.-contesto esta tranquilamente.

-Tú Weasley.-dijo Fred señalando a Ron.-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos.

-Primera.-dijo George.- Como narices has cambiado tanto en tan pocos días.

-Vas a conseguir que todas las chicas te miren a ti y no a nosotros.

-Segundo, como es que una chica tan guapa y lista como Tania se ha podido quedar contigo.

-Somos mejores con diferencia.

-Y tercero y más importante.

-¿De donde habéis sacado ese pedazo coche en el que habéis venido¿Y las motos?

-No teníais cosas que decirle ni nada.-dijo Ginny a sus hermanos.-Pero a mí bien que me ignoráis.

-No te ignoramos, lo que pasa es que la novedad más grande la tiene Ron.

-¿Y se puede saber porque tiene la novedad mas grande?

-Porque se ha echado novia.

-Y ellos también.-dijo Ron.

-¿Y se puede saber quien es tu novio Ginny?

-Pues… eh…

-¿Qué os ha parecido la boda?-pregunto el señor Weasley acercándose en ese momento.

-Ha sido perfecta señor Weasley.-dijo Hermione.

-Papa¿sabes que Ron y Tania están juntos¿Y que Ginny nos estaba a punto de decir quien es su novio justo cuando has llegado?

-¿A si?-dijo el señor Weasley con el ceño fruncido.-Pues di Ginny ¿Quién es?

-Harry.-dijo Draco más blanco que el papel.-Os cambiamos el puesto.

-No.-contesto el aludido divertido.

-Ginny-dijo el señor Weasley con una voz dura.- ¿Quién es?

-Draco.

-No me lo puedo creer.-dijo Fred.

-Un Malfoy y un Weasley juntos.-termino George.

-Chicos eso no es malo.-dijo Ron.-Además Draco es bueno.

-Si no decimos que no solo que resulta muy extraño.-dijeron los gemelos recelosos.

-Hola a todos.-dijo McGonagall.- ¿Chicos podéis explicarnos ahora que es lo que os ha pasado en estos cinco días?

-Profesora este no es ni el momento ni el lugar.-dijo Hermione.-Además queremos contestar a todo a la vez, y en cuanto lleguemos a casa va a haber todavía mas preguntas.

-¿Qué tal si vamos yendo?-pregunto Draco.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir?-pregunto la profesora.

-En coche.-contesto Tania.

Estuvieron organizando todo, mirando cuantas personas deberían ir en cada coche y cuando ya estaba todo listo se prepararon para que empezara el plan.

-Chicos, si todo sale bien en diez minutos podréis apareceros en casa.-dijo Ron.-Suerte.

-Gracias, pero no la vamos a necesitar.-dijo Harry.

-Acordaos de mirar si quedan periodistas.-agrego Hermione mientras le daba la mano a Harry y salían por una de las puertas.

-¿Harry y Hermione están juntos?-Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

-Si.-contestaron los otros cuatro.

-Venga vamos a ver lo que esta ocurriendo fuera.-dijo Tania.

Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como en ese preciso instante los reporteros veían a Harry y Hermione e iban detrás de ellos, quedándose solamente alrededor de la iglesia tres personas, dos reporteras y un fotógrafo.

-Es Rita.-dijo Ron.-Se viene con nosotros, seguro que Herms querrá hablar con ella.

-Bien, yo me deshago de todos mientras vosotros vais a los coches.-dijo Draco.

Echo.-dijo Ron.-Tania, Ginny vamos.

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a los coches mientras Draco iba hacia los periodistas que al verlos salir se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡Eh vosotros tres! _Desmaius-_grito Draco, y después de coger a Rita y meterla en el coche, todos se fueron hacia Camelot.

Diez minutos después Tania mando la señal a su hermano.

-Mione, ya esta nos podemos marchar.

-Seguro.

-Si.

-Pues vámonos.

Y con un plof se aparecieron en Camelot, una hora y poco después varios coches se pararon en medio de una explanada, consiguiendo que los ocupantes de los coches se despertaran.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto ojoloco.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Nos hemos dormido todos?-pregunto McGonagall.

-Las preguntas de una en una por favor.-dijo Tania que iba en ese coche con ellos.-Os habíamos echado un hechizo para que os durmierais para que no sepáis donde estamos, y respecto a donde nos encontramos, ahora lo veréis.

Al terminar de decir esto se bajo del coche cerro los ojos y murmuro algo, después abrió un poco las piernas, apunto sus manos hacia delante y grito.

-Mira mi sangre es la otra mitad, abre la puerta que queremos entrar.-Se oyó un estruendo, y de repente ante el asombro de todos los presentes (excepto los chicos) se empezó a ver una verja y un muro enorme. Una vez que aparecido todo esto, Tania se acerco a la verja y dijo unas palabras que nadie oyó, momentos después las puertas se abrieron hacia fuera.-Ya esta vamos todos adentro.

Se volvió a meter en el coche y traspaso la verja seguida de los demás coches, todo el mundo se quedo asombrado al fondo se veía un majestuoso castillo, un poco mas pequeño que Hogwarts, pero que imponía igual respeto. Cuando llegaron prácticamente a la entrada pararon todos los coches y se acercaron a donde estaba Hermione, mientras los otros cuatro bajaban los coches a las mazmorras.

-¿Dónde estamos¿Qué castillo es este¿En serio vivís aquí¿Dónde esta Harry¿A dónde han ido los demás?-eran preguntas que hacían todos.

-¡¿Esperad un momento queréis?!-grito Hermione.

En ese momento aparecieron Ron, Draco, Ginny y Tania que volvían de aparcar.

-¿Herms donde esta Harry?-pregunto esta ultima.

-Dando de comer a Ares y a los demás. Creíamos que ibais a tardar mas, y como solo el puede acercarse al suyo… ya sabéis, pero en seguida vendrá.

-Ok pero vamos a dentro.

Se dirigieron todos al hall y después de oír unos cuantos "ahhh y ohhh" se fueron al comedor, en donde había una enorme mesa redonda dispuesta para que todo el mundo comiese.

-¿Por qué es redonda la mesa?-pregunto Bill.

-No lo se, lo han puesto los elfos.-dijo Tania.-Pody.

-¿Si ama?-dijo un elfo sorprendiendo mas de lo que ya estaban a todo el mundo al aparecerse.- ¿Llamaba?

-Si Pody. Es que tenemos una pregunta. ¿Por qué la mesa es redonda?

-Porque pensamos que querían verse todos, además que en el castillo lo que mas tenemos son mesas así.

-Muchas gracias Pody. ¿Te importaría ir a decirle a Harry que corra?

-No hará falta ya estoy aquí.-dijo Harry desde la puerta.- ¿Qué queréis hacer primero comer o hacer preguntas?

-Hacer preguntas.-dijo mucha gente.

-Pues poneros cómodos que antes de las preguntas vamos a explicar unas cosas nosotros seis. Haber todo empezó el día que recibí la citación por el testamento de Dumbledore…-estuvieron durante una hora aproximadamente explicando muy por encima lo que había pasado desde entonces, algunas cosas ya las sabían y otra no las contaron, omitieron todo lo referente a Voldemort, simplemente dijeron que habían estado entrenando para vencerle, que habían heredado un montón de dinero y que se habían dado el lujo de comprarse muchas cosas entre ellas los coches y que el castillo era de algún antepasado suyo, sin decir claro esta que el castillo no era otro que Camelot.-Y eso es todo.

-Lo que no es importante.-dijo Draco susurrando a los demás consiguiendo una sonrisa cómplice de sus cinco amigos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-pregunto Harry.

-¿Nos dejareis alguna vez las motos?-pregunto George sacando una carcajada a todo el mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado entrenado?-pregunto Lupin.-Porque en cinco días es imposible cambiar tanto.

Harry después de mirar a los demás dijo.

-Casi cuatro años, por eso tardamos tanto en contestar a vuestras cartas, pero por favor esto no lo tiene que saber nadie.

-Oye.-dijo Ron.- ¿Podemos comer ya? Es que tengo hambre.

Fue una comida divertida y apacible, todo el mundo comió hasta reventar y pidieron a los dueños que después les enseñaran el castillo a lo que estos accedieron encantados.

-¿Bueno que os ha parecido?-pregunto Ginny después de que todo el mundo lo viera excepto la sala del trono, de las armas y de la tabla redonda, que habían dicho que enseñarían después.

-Que es precioso.-dijo Fleur.-Pero no nos habéis enseñado las torres.

-Las torres, son lo mas difícil de enseñar.-dijo Draco.-Ya que de las cuatro solo os podemos enseñar una.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto McGonagall que estaba todo el rato atenta para ver si descubría algo de lo que se traían entre manos los chicos.

-Porque una es nuestros dormitorios, otra la torre en donde el tiempo pasa más rápido y la otra no os importa.-dijo Harry.-En cambio la cuarta son los dormitorios de invitados, si queréis os podéis quedar hasta mañana.

-Vamos al salón que yo quiero bailar.-dijo Hermione cogiendo a Harry de la mano y tirando de el.

Se pasaron toda la tarde bailando todos, y muchos se sorprendieron de lo bien que bailaban los chicos los bailes de salón, tales como tango, valls… o como bailes mas modernos.

Cuando llego la hora de los regalos a la pareja, estaban ya todos bastante cansados (eran ya los diez de la noche) pero hubo bastante emoción e impaciencia por ver cual era el regalo que les iban a hacer los chicos (n/a: que pesados son todos no? Jeje)

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a haceros dos regalos.-dijo Ron.

-El primero, es que ya que no os podéis ir de luna de miel, por los tiempos que corren y porque os necesitan aquí.-paro Ginny para darle emoción.-Os vamos a regalar un año entero en la torre del tiempo, en la que solo tenéis que desear ir a un sitio para aparecer allí, es mas como si queréis recorrer el mundo entero. Pero lo mejor es que para vosotros será un año y para los demás día y medio.

Después de muchos gracias y de muchos abrazos y besos los chicos pudieron continuar.

-Y para nuestro segundo regalo.-dijo Draco.

-Necesitamos autorización.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Autorización?-pregunto Bill.

-Si.-contesto Tania.

-Veréis-siguió Harry.-Nuestro segundo regalo seria que, si estas dispuesto a sufrir unos minutos podríamos hacerte desaparecer las cicatrices que te dejo Greyback y podemos hacer que los síntomas del mordisco también desaparezcan.

-Es decir, seria como si nunca te hubieras encontrado con el.-termino Tania.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Ginny.

-¿En serio podéis hacer eso?-pregunto Bill tembloroso

-Si pero como ya hemos dicho será doloroso.-dijo Ron.

-Hacedlo.-fue lo único que dijo.-Antes de que me arrepienta.

-Ven.-dijo Ginny.

Se alejaron de todos los invitados e invocaron una silla, en la que se sentó Bill. Se pusieron los seis rodeándolo, de forma que quedaron: Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Tania y Ron.

Esperad.-dijo Draco.-_Mega escutum_. Era por si se nos echaban encima.

-Bien ¿estáis preparados?-pregunto Harry.

-Si.

-¿Y tu Bill?

-También.

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos y… tres.

Los seis empezaron a hablar en una lengua extraña con los ojos cerrados, mientras una bola de energía se iba formando delante de cada uno de ellos, cuando las bolas ya eran bastante grandes, se empezaron a elevar, y las de Hermione y Ginny se fusionaron con la de Harry y las de Ron y Draco se juntaron con la de Tania mientras los dos hermanos Potter dirigían ahora las dos bolas de energía, se siguieron elevando hasta situarse encima de Bill, ahí las bolas se convirtieron en una sola y bajo con toda su potencia hasta chocar contra Bill que empezó a gritar, como si hubiera recibido varios cruciatus.

Cuando todo paro un par de minutos después, Bill estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y todo el mundo se les hubiera tirado encima de no ser por el escudo de Draco.

-Venga chicos que falta poco.-dijo Harry dando ánimos.-Vamos a darle algo de energía.

Otra vez se concentraron y enseguida unos rayos de luz salieron de sus manos y fueron a parar a Bill. Cuando todo acabo, Ginny se acerco a su hermano y lo reanimo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente, duele bastante, pero después se te pasa y te quedas como nuevo.

-Me alegro, porque casi nos matan.-dijo Draco.

Después de esto todo el mundo estuvo dando las gracias y todos se fueron a la cama que estaban muy cansados, excepto los seis chicos y Lupin al que habían llamado para hablar.

-Ven.-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían todos a la sala de la mesa redonda.-Tenemos algo que decirte.

Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados empezaron la conversación.

-Remus te estarás preguntando si también nosotros podemos curar tu licantropía ¿no?-pregunto Tania.

-Pues la verdad es que si.

-Nosotros hemos podido curar a Bill porque cuando fue mordido no era luna llena, en cambio tu fuiste mordido es luna llena. No podemos curarla pero si que podemos hacerla mas llevadera, hasta el punto de que no se la pueda llamar enfermedad.-dijo Draco.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Veras, podemos hacer que te conviertas en lobo cada vez que tu quieras, que la luna llena no influya en ti, es decir, puedes tranquilamente pasear en forma de hombre una noche de luna llena. Serias como un animago, la única diferencia es que cada vez que tú te conviertas si muerdes a alguien esa persona se convertirá en licántropo, ya sea cuando le muerdas de día, de noche, luna llena o no.-aclaro Ron.

-¿Pero cada vez que me convierta el lobo será él el que maneje o seré yo?

-Serás tú.-dijo Ginny.

-Entonces no mordería a nadie.

-Pues por eso decimos que no se lo podrá considerar enfermedad.-dijo Hermione.

-Solo hay un problema.-dijo Harry.-Seria doloroso, mas que lo de Bill.

-Me da igual. ¿Cuándo podemos hacerlo?

-Mañana, pero ahora descansa.

-Buenas noches chicos.-cuando estaba saliendo ya por la puerta se volvió y dijo.- ¿Por cierto quien es Ares?

-Mi mascota.-contesto Harry.

-¿Y que significa el dragón de vuestras túnicas?

-Es muestra marca. Al igual que Voldemort tiene la marca tenebrosa, o la orden la suya, nosotros tenemos el dragón.

- ¿Bueno que hacemos ahora? Porque yo no tengo sueño, ha sido un día de lo más tranquilo. - pregunto Draco cuando Lupin ya se había ido.

-La verdad es que si.-dijo Ginny.-Con eso de que en el entrenamiento no parábamos esto me parecen vacaciones.

-Yo voy a ir a jugar un rato con Ares y Falcore.

-Yo voy a veros-dijo Hermione.

-Venga pues vamos todos.-dijo Ron.

-Esta bien pero prometedme que veáis lo que veáis, o os parezca lo que os parezca no vais a intervenir.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Tania.

-Porque son juegos que parecen muy bestias.

-¿Pero ya habéis jugado antes?-pregunto Draco.

-Todos los días. Así que no os preocupéis.

Salieron a fuera, y se acomodaron, y durante una hora vieron lo que para Harry eran juegos, aunque Hermione aguanto mirando apenas cinco minutos, después se lo paso con los ojos cerrados.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos salieron a entrenar como todos los días a las cinco. Todos los demás se levantaron tarde, porque estaban muy cansados, y después tuvieron una reunión.

-¿Habéis visto en que sitio viven?-pregunto McGonagall.

-¿Y el poder que demostraron anoche?

-Lo que daría yo para que nos contasen todo, porque no nos han contado ni la mitad.-dijo Lupin, y después les contó de lo que habían estado hablando la noche anterior.

-Ya pero es muy difícil que nos digan nada.-dijo la señora Weasley.-será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, no vaya a ser que bajen ellos antes. Además tenemos que darles las gracias por la ropa.

Y es que cuando se habían despertado se habían encontrado ropa para cada uno encima de su cama, y así no se habían tenido que poner la del día anterior.

-Mama.-dijo Fred mientras bajaban al comedor.- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan pronto?

-Como que pronto, son las doce y pico, además no podéis levantaros mas tarde que los chicos, seria de mala educación. Por cierto ¿cómo se llamaba el elfo?

-Pody.-contesto McGonagall.

-Gracias Minerva. ¡Pody!

-Buenos días señores, señoras y jóvenes el desayuno será servido en cuanto ustedes se sienten.

Tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo, y cuando terminaron Minerva pregunto.

-Pody¿Crees que falta mucho para que se levanten los chicos?

-Señora los chicos hace rato que se han levantado, a la hora de siempre.

-¿Y que hora es esa?

-Cinco de la mañ…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Luna, Neville y los gemelos que todavía estaban tomando la leche la habían escupido al oír la hora.

-¡¿Tan pronto!?-gritaron los gemelos.- ¿Que se les ha perdido a esa hora?

-Señor los señores entrenan a esa hora.

-¿Ahora están entrenando?-pregunto Tonks interesada.

-Si señorita.

-¿Podemos ir a verlos?-pregunto McGonagall.

-Por supuesto, síganme.

Se dirigieron todos a los terrenos, siguiendo al elfo, después de unos minutos se encontraron en lo que parecía una explanada sin nada más que un bosque a su izquierda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto George.-Si no hay nadie.

-Se equivoca señor.-en ese momento se oyó un agudo silbido, y vieron salir del bosque corriendo a Harry, seguido de cinco dragones, en los que iban los otros cinco chicos montados persiguiéndole.

-Le van a coger, ellos corren mas.-dijo Lupin.

-No este tan seguro señor.

Justo nada mas terminar de decir esas palabras sintieron algo pasar por encima de sus cabezas.

-Es un colacuerno húngaro.-dijo Charlie.-Y se dirige hacia Harry.

Cuando el colacuerno y Harry estaban ya muy cerca, este ultimo saco su varita y convoco una roca, a la que subió corriendo y salto cayendo en el lomo de Ares.

-Tenemos un problema chicos.-grito Draco.-No se si podremos con los dos.

-Tenemos visita.-dijo Tania.

-Cierto.-agrego Harry.-Mejor bajamos ya terminaremos en otro momento.

Los dragones descendieron y sus jinetes bajaron al suelo y se acercaron a sus espectadores.

-¿Habéis dormido bien?-pregunto Hermione.

-Si -contesto Luna pero callo cuando Ares se puso a rugir y a echar humo por la nariz.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Draco.

-Que quiere terminar la lucha.-contesto Harry.-Me voy a dar una vuelta con el por ahí.-Se subió con un movimiento muy ágil y dijo.-Vamos Ares.

-¿Habéis desayunado?-pregunto Draco.

-Si.-volvió a contestar Luna que era la única que hablaba, los demás estaban mirando a los dragones.

-¿De donde habéis sacado estos dragones?-pregunto Charlie.- ¿Y como es que os hacen caso?

-Nos los dieron cuando todavía estaban en el huevo así que somos como su madre.-contesto Ginny.

-¿Podemos acercarnos?-pregunto Neville.

-A estos si, al de Harry no.-dijo Tania.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Luna.

-Porque Ares tiene muy mala leche, y solo Harry puede acercarse a él.

Estuvieron un rato con los dragones, hasta la hora de comer que fueron todos al castillo, en donde se encontraron con Harry.

-¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí? Es que debemos preparar Hogwarts para que se pueda celebrar allí la reunión en la que se decidirá si se abre el colegio de nuevo.-dijo McGonagall apenada.

-¿Qué día es la reunión?-pregunto Harry.

-El día diez, e ira el consejo y los padres de todos los alumnos, de primero hasta sexto por lo menos ya que de séptimo pueden ir los alumnos que sean mayores de edad.

-Pues será bastante gente la que vaya entonces.

-Si pero la mayor parte no va a querer mandar a sus hijos al colegio, fíjate el año pasado como se empezaron a llevar los padres a sus hijos.

-Bueno profesora, lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar a los padres que es lo que tenéis que hacer para que manden a sus hijos a Hogwarts.

-No se me había ocurrido.

-Bueno pues la dejo para que piense, y si quiere irse solo tiene que desaparecerse.

-Gracias Harry.

-De nada.

-¡Chicos!-dijo Harry acercándose a los demás.-Deberíamos hacer ya lo de Remus.

-Pues vamos.-dijo Tania.

Esa tarde, se prepararon todos, y después de cenar, se fueron todos a sus casas, excepto la pareja de recién casados que se fueron hacia la torre y Remus que después de pasar todo un buen rato expuesto a la magia de los chicos estaba muy cansado y se quedo en el castillo.

**Nota de autora:**

**Bueo aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, tambien tengo el siguiente si alguien lo quiere solo tiene que pedirlo.**

**Siento mucho la demora pero vistas las pocas ganas de que continue esta historia, no me he dado toda la prisa que deberia, ademas he tenido bastantes problemas, y no he parado casi por casa.**

**Intentare subir el siguiente capitulo rapidamente.**

**Besikos Sandra-Potter-Malfoy**


	10. CAMBIOS

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece**

**Y sin haceros esperar mas aqui va el nuevo capi. **

**CAMBIOS**

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron a la hora de siempre y estuvieron entrenando hasta la hora de comer, que fue cuando se despidieron de Remus y empezaron a hacer planes.

-Bien dentro de dos días tenemos que ir a Hogwarts pero mientras tanto me gustaría saber que tal van los horcruxes.-dijo Harry.

-Ayer fui a la sala de control un rato y estuve mirando, el ordenador ha detectado un gran poder camuflado en Francia, pero todavía no lo pone como horcrux por lo que habrá que esperar.-dijo Draco.

-Bien, pues solo queda una cosa.-dijo Tania.-Como nuestro cumpleaños no estuvo del todo bien, he pensado que podríamos volver a celebrarlo pero en un parque de atracciones.

-Me gusta la idea.-dijo Ron.-Pero a mi también me gustaría ir a la playa.

-A mi también pero ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante.-dijo Harry.-Además una vez que se diga que Hogwarts abre sus puertas tendemos que hacer la sala de control, e implantar las medidas de seguridad.

-Espero que la profesora McGonagall consiga buenos argumentos para convencer a la gente.-dijo Hermione.

-Tendremos que esperar.-dijo Ginny.-No nos queda otra.

Los dos siguientes días pasaron sin mayor complicación que una carta de Hogwarts diciéndoles adonde se tenían que dirigir para coger un translador que les llevaría directos al castillo y la despedida de los novios una vez salieron de la torre.

-Chicas ¿Estáis preparadas?-grito Ron.-Vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión.

-Si ahora bajamos.-contesto Ginny.

Se dirigieron los seis rápidamente al caldero Chorreante, en donde Tom el tabernero les dio una vieja lata de conservas que se activo y los llevo a las puertas de Hogwarts allí les esperaba Hagrid.

-Chicos sois los últimos en llegar, la mayor parte de la gente vino muy pronto.

-Pero hemos llegado pronto así que no pasa nada.

-Ya lo se pero en cuanto os sentéis empezara la reunión.

-Pues vamos allá.-dijo Ron mientras subían las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo.- ¿Han venido mis padres?

-Si y todos tus hermanos también. Por cierto chicos ¿Qué tal están vuestros dragones?-pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.- ¿podría pasarme a verlos algún día?

-Por supuesto, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.-dijo Tania que miraba hacia todos los lados intentando recordar todo lo que estaba viendo.- ¿Es este el gran salón?

-Si, y ahí es a donde vamos.-dijo Hagrid empujando la puerta y entrando seguido de los chicos, y llamando la atención de las personas mas cercanas.-Sentaos en vuestra mesa la de Griffindor, tu Draco en la de Slytherin y tu Tania conmigo mas adelante.

La reunión empezó, y después de una hora no habían avanzado nada, excepto que se veía a las claras que Draco lo estaba pasando bastante mal solo, recibiendo comentarios hirientes de sus ex amigos de séptimo y miradas asesinas del resto de los presentes, aunque la cosa no iba mucho mejor para los gryffindorianos que se las tenían que ver con todos sus compañeros de año que les estaban tratando bastante mal, la única que estaba medianamente bien era Tania aunque aburrida y sola.

Otra hora después y las cosas igual de mal se hizo una pausa de media hora y los seis amigos salieron corriendo del gran comedor sin que a nadie le diera tiempo a hacer nada, y se dirigieron al bosque prohibido que sabían que era el único sitio en donde no les iban a buscar.

-Menuda mierda.-dijo Ron.-No lo había pasado tan mal en mi vida.

-No te quejes, que te cambio sin dudarlo.-dijo Draco con un gesto cansado.

-Definitivamente las cosas no están yendo como planeábamos.-dijo Harry.-La gente no se pone de acuerdo, siguen sin querer enviar a sus hijos al colegio, bueno si quitamos a los que son hijos de muggles que si les enviarían, todos los demás no.

-No podemos desesperarnos.-dijo Hermione.-Merlín dijo que había visto que se abría Hogwarts por lo que sabemos que así va a ser, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Si pero ese tiempo tenemos que pasarlo canuto.-dijo Tania.-Yo me estoy aburriendo como una ostra, Draco lo esta pasando fatal y vosotros no mucho mejor.

-Si pero que supones que hagamos.-dijo Ginny.

-Bueno que os parece si yo me siento en la mesa de Slytherin con Draco cuando empiece de nuevo la reunión, pero no sin antes de que todo el mundo vea que la novia de Draco es Ginny.

-Bien y para que va a servir todo eso a parte de que todo el mundo mire mal a Ginny por haberse juntado con Draco, que los Gryffindors todavía nos insulten mas si eso es posible, para que todo el mundo nos mire mal y para que los Slytherins todavía desprecien mas a Draco por juntarse con una Gryffindor.-dijo Harry.

-Sirve para que vean que nos les tenemos miedo, que somos capaces de todo por lo que queremos. Al irme yo con Draco mantendría un poco a raya los comentarios, mientras vosotros seguiríais igual, pero si la cosa continua, podemos hacer aparecer unas cuantas sillas juntas y sentarnos los seis juntos lejos de las otras dos mesas, pero eso tendría que ser como ultimo recurso. Recordad que somos un equipo, nadie puede decir nada de uno de nosotros sin estar diciéndonoslo a los demás también.

-Tenemos que estar los seis juntos si queremos ganar la guerra, unos comentarios no nos podrán derrotar.-dijo Harry.-Olvidad lo de las sillas, nos quedaremos en las dos mesas, Tania y Draco en la de Slytherin y nosotros en la de Gryffindor.

-Quedan diez minutos deberíamos ir regresando.-dijo Hermione.-No queremos llegar tarde a nuestro teatro ¿verdad?

Todos se echaron a reír y empezaron el camino de regreso al castillo, cuando llegaron vieron que ya todos estaban allí, y otra vez Hagrid les estaba esperando fuera.

-No se que hacíais en los terrenos, pero seguidme rápido, la reunión esta apunto de empezar.-Dijo el semigigante mientras abría las puertas del gran comedor y todos se volvían hacia ellos.- Tenéis que sentaros en los sitios de antes.

-Yo me voy a sentar con Draco.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, va a ser así digas lo que digas.

-Te voy a echar de menos cielo.-dijo Ginny con voz melosa mientras le daba un suave beso a su novio en los labios provocando con esto que un par de copas que la gente tenia en la mano cayesen al suelo.

-Y yo a ti. Vamos a sentarnos Tania.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos.-dijo Harry mientras le daba una palmada a Draco en la espalda.-Nos vemos después.

Como los chicos supusieron todo el mundo les presto más atención a ellos que a la siguiente hora de reunión, pero a pesar de los insultos y miradas asesinas que les iban dirigiendo, ellos ni se inmutaron. Cuando iban por la cuarta hora de reunión sin ningún avance una lechuza parda apareció por la ventana y se posó delante de la profesora McGonagall. Ella haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos de la gente abrió el sobre y se puso a leerlo, a medida que iba avanzando en la lectura una sonrisa se fue creando en su cara.

-Bien antes de continuar me gustaría preguntar varias cosas.-dijo la profesora cuando termino de leer la carta.- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren para mandar a sus hijos al colegio?

Después de diez minutos de respuestas (todos querían seguridad para sus hijos) la profesora continúo.

-Estuve hablando estos últimos días con unos amigos, para aumentar la seguridad del colegio, ahora acabo de recibir la contestación a mi petición de ayuda. El profesorado y yo hemos decidido que si Hogwarts abre sus puertas, haremos un torneo intercolegial, en el que participaran además de Howgarts, otras cinco instituciones del resto del mundo. Esto es para que con cada colegio venga una cantidad determinado por cada país de aurores que estarán aquí durante todo el curso, sin contar que los alumnos que vengan a participar serán los mejores, ya que este torneo se haría para aumentar la seguridad y mejorar la preparación de los alumnos. Además el torneo consta de cinco pruebas repartidas a lo largo del año. Tres días antes de la realización de cada prueba hasta el mismo día de la prueba todo padre que quiera venir al colegio podrá hacerlo, pero después de la prueba deberá marcharse. Además con los colegios participantes vendrían varios profesores que ayudarían a proteger el colegio, y por ultimo se levantarían nuevas medidas de seguridad entre los seis directores de los seis colegios.

Con esto pretendemos que la seguridad del colegio sea enorme, y que los padres puedan venir a ver a sus hijos cinco veces en todo el año sin contar las fiestas claro, porque se celebrara en navidad un baile y los alumnos deberán quedarse pero los padres podrán venir aquí a pasar las fiestas.

-Parece buena solución a nuestros problemas.-intervino un hombre del consejo.-El castillo seria prácticamente inexpugnable.

Después de esto casi todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo con la reapertura del colegio, con lo que así quedo. Los chicos rápidamente se fueron de allí para que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de encararlos ni de preguntarles nada, una vez en Camelot se fueron todos a la sala de la mesa redonda.

-Así que esa era la cosa especial que dijo Merlín.-dijo Hermione.

-Nos lo podía haber dicho antes.-dijo Draco.- ¿Por cierto cuando vais a hacer vuestros exámenes de aparición?

-Pues se me había olvidado por completo.-dijo Ron –Pero podríamos hacerlos mañana ¿no? Cuanto antes mejor.

-Bien entonces decidido mañana hacéis los exámenes.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Por cierto cuando vamos a ir a preparar Hogwarts?

-¿Qué os parece si mañana después del examen vamos a visitar el castillo, buscamos mas salas, pasadizos... los agregamos al mapa y después ya decidimos lo que hacer?-dijo Ginny

-Bien.

A la mañana siguiente, hicieron el entrenamiento de siempre, y después fueron a hacer el examen de aparición que los tres aprobaron con facilidad. Luego los seis se dirigieron a Hogwarts, no sin antes haberse echo un hechizo de invisibilidad y otro silenciador, y pasaron todo el día recorriendo el castillo, encontrando con ello varios pasadizos y salas que antes no sabían ni que existían.

-En un día solo hemos recorrido la planta baja y parte de la segunda.-dijo Tania.-Habrá que volver más días.

Durante los siguientes días, estuvieron organizando el castillo, y añadiendo muchos pasadizos tanto dentro del castillo como algunos que te comunicaban con el exterior, encontraron salas y aulas que no les servían para nada, pero también encontraron cuartos secretos detrás de cuadros o estatuas a los que tenias que decir la contraseña para poder entrar. (N/A: Las contraseñas las averiguan con hechizos y pociones muy avanzadas que ni Albus es capaz de hacer, además no son conocidos) Al final decidieron poner la sala de control en el quinto piso ya que descubrieron que todas las plantas tenían algún pasadizo que te conducía hasta allí además que uno de los pasillos no tenia salida y al fondo había un cuadro de Camelot, en el que tenias que decir la contraseña "Excálibur y Casiopea hermanas gemelas" para que se abriera la pared de la derecha, entrabas y encontrabas una habitación muy pequeña, en la que los chicos hicieron varios cambios, para poder darle mas seguridad, al final pusieron tecnología muy avanzada como aparatos que leen las huellas dactilares, la retina del ojo, contraseñas… cuando metías todo aparecías en la verdadera sala de control, una sala creada por los mismos chicos. Después colocaron pantallas de ordenadores con teclado de luces, todo invisible y que no puedes tocar hasta que los chicos no los activasen, en sitios importantes, gran comedor, hall, salas comunes… todo ello estaba conectado al ordenador principal de la sala de control de Hogwarts, pero a su vez al ordenador principal de Camelot. Si el ordenador encontrase algo, sus relojes les mandarían una señal imperceptible para todos excepto los seis chicos.

-Bueno por fin hemos terminado.-dijo Ginny estirándose para después sentarse en el sofá del salón de sus habitaciones apoyada en Draco.

-Si ahora solo queda organizar el día en el que vamos a celebrar vuestro cumpleaños otra vez.-dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared.-Hoy es día veintidós, el uno de septiembre tenemos que irnos a Hogwarts por lo que los dos días antes tendremos que empezar a llevar a los fénixs y a los dragones al castillo, lo que hace que nos quede una semana.

-Bien podríamos celebrarlo el veintisiete, para que la gente tenga tiempo de organizarse.-dijo Ron.

-Echo, además podemos ir a uno de los parque de atracciones en los que Tania y yo tenemos acciones, así nos saldría gratis y el día siguiente pasarlo entero en la playa.

-Bueno entonces ¿a que esperamos para mandar invitaciones?-dijo Draco alegremente.

Al día siguiente mandaron las invitaciones a todos los Weasleys (N/A: Percy no por supuesto), a varios profesores, algunos miembros de la orden etc. Aunque esa misma noche tuvieron una gran sorpresa.

-¿Esta todo preparado?-preguntó Tania.

-Si, pero…-no pudo terminar la frase porque su reloj le dio una descarga para después empezar a sonar las alarmas.- ¡A la sala de control rápido!(N/A: cuando están en Camelot suenan las alarmas cuando están fuera de el solo las descargas, a no ser que sea algo muy grave que entonces da igual donde estén que las alarmas se disparan)

Se dirigieron todos rápidamente a ella, y una vez dentro se acercaron todos al ordenador.

-Actívate-dijo Harry (N/A: Cuando le dicen eso el ordenador dice en alto lo que sabe)

-Encontrada la copa de Huplepaff.

-Saca las coordenadas, esta noche iremos a destruirla.

-Imprimiendo.

Una hora mas tarde…

-¿Estáis todos preparados?-pregunto Harry mientras terminaba de guardar sus armas.

-Si.-contestaron los demás al unísono.

-Bien entonces a la de tres tocamos el traslador. Una, dos y tres.

Aparecieron delante de un museo de antigüedades en Francia, la verdad no tenían mucha idea en que parte.

-Tengo que reconocer que Voldemort es listo.-dijo Harry mirando el museo.-No podemos entrar y llevárnoslo así como así, saldría en los medios de comunicación y Voldemort sabría que alguien va por sus horcruxes.

-Podríamos hacer una copia de la copa.-dijo Hermione.-Seria pan comido el problema será que para los muggles será igual pero si algún mago viene a ver la copa, sobretodo Voldemort, descubriría que es falsa.

-¿Hay alguna manera de sacar el alma de Voldemort de la copa?-pregunto Ginny.

-No lo creo, además tendríamos que meterla en otro sitio después y podría ser peligroso, se nos podría escapar.-dijo Hermione.-Lo que nos lleva otra vez a hacer la copia de la copa.

-¿Y con magia antigua no podríamos hacerla exacta, irreconocible?-pregunto Ron.

-No pero mas parecida si, lo que pasa es que es un objeto muy poderoso y es imposible crear otro igual.-dijo Draco.

-Vamos dentro.-dijo Tania.-No hacemos nada aquí fuera.

Con cuidado los chicos desactivaron de forma muggle las alarmas, las cámaras y demás aparatos para preservar la seguridad de los objetos del interior del museo y se encaminaron hacia la copa en una de las salas principales, como así se lo mostraba el mapa a Harry que le había impreso el ordenador.

-Es preciosa.-dijo Tania admirando la copa.-Da pena tener que destruirla es una antigüedad con gran valor.

-Pues a mi no me gusta nada.-dijo Draco con una mueca- Es feísima.

-No digas eso.-le regaño Ginny.

-Pero es lo que pienso, no me gusta nada.

-Que mas da si es bonita o fea, tenemos que destruirla igual.-dijo Ron.-Así que porque no empezamos ya.

-Primero tendremos que hacer la copia exacta de la copa.-dijo Harry.

-De eso me encargo yo.-dijo Hermione mientras se preparaba, unos minutos mas tarde una copa en apariencia igual a la de la vitrina se encontraba en las manos de una muy orgullosa Hermione.-Ya esta, pero como podéis ver aunque en apariencia es igual, se nota en la magia que es una copia.

-Bien cambiémosla por la verdadera copa.-dijo Harry, una vez hecho el cambio y todos los artilugios muggles funcionando de nuevo los chicos se desaparecieron de allí con la copa.

Los días previos al cumpleaños de los chicos pasaron sin mayor novedad que la destrucción de la copa, hasta que el día veintisiete llegó.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-pregunto George ilusionado, ya que en las invitaciones les habían dicho que se pusieran ropa muggle, cómoda y fresca.

-Ya lo veréis.-dijo Tania.-A la de tres que todo el mundo toque el traslador que le hemos asignado. Uno, dos y tres.

Aparecieron en una casa, muy bien amueblada.

-Aquí podéis dejar todo lo que no vayáis a usar en el parque de atracciones.-dijo Harry.

-¿¡Estamos en un parque de atracciones!?-gritaron los gemelos Weasley.

-Si en uno muggle, así que cuidado con hacer magia.

Fue un día estupendo, nadie tuvo que esperar ninguna cola ya que les colaban en todo, los seis chicos se montaron en todo, los más mayores en alguna cosa y los demás los hermanos Weasley (Bill, Charlie y los gemelos), Neville y Luna se montaron en muchas cosas pero no tantas como los seis chicos. Fue un cumpleaños para recordar, el mejor de toda su vida. Esa noche todos durmieron en la casa en la que habían aparecido, y al día siguiente se fueron a la playa.

-Coge tu sombrero y ponteló.-canto Fred

-Vamos a la playa calienta el sol.- siguió George.

-Chibiribiri poropompom, chibiribiri poropompom.-cantaron al unísono.

Cuando llegaron allí los seis chicos colocaron las toallas y se quitaron la ropa, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta. Si con ropa se notaba mucho el cambio, sin ella mucho más.

-¿Qué pasa, que tenemos?-pregunto Ron que no había caído en el porque de la mirada de sus conocidos y de media playa.

-Ron cielo, por si no te acuerdas has cambiado mucho en este mes.-dijo Tania mientras abrazaba a su novio y le daba un suave beso.-Atraes muchas miradas.

-Tania, no solo Ron atrae miradas.-dijo Lupin.-Sino los seis.

-Va no es para tanto¿alguien viene al agua?-pregunto Harry.

Todos los chicos fueron al agua, mientras las chicas se quedaron en la toalla tomando el sol. Una hora después los chicos fueron saliendo del agua, excepto Harry, Ron y Draco que se quedaron hablando o mejor dicho tramando algo.

-Hay que hacerlo todo muy despacio y en silencio.-dijo Ron.

-Si yo no quiero se nos chafe el plan antes de tiempo.-dijo Draco.

-Vamos menos charla y más acción.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara.

Los tres salieron rápidamente del agua y se dirigieron a las toallas, Lupin, el señor Weasley y los gemelos que estaban de pie hablando se les quedaron mirando para ver que hacían, los chicos se acercaron silenciosamente a sus novias y se tumbaron encima de ellas haciendo que ellas soltaran un grito por lo fríos que estaban.

-¡Que pasa!-dijo la señora Weasley que se había incorporado rápidamente.

-Nada mama.-dijo Ginny mientras miraba a los gemelos que no paraban de reírse, para después mirar a Tania y Hermione con una mirada de entendimiento.-Solo que las chicas y yo hemos decidido no quedarnos a cachos.

-¿Cómo a cachos?-pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Pues eso a cachos.-contesto mientras dirigía sus manos al nudo de su bikini.

-No lo hagáis.-dijo Ron desesperado viendo como las tres se empezaban a soltar el nudo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Tania.

-Porque no tata.

-Jo pero si nosotras queremos.-dijo poniendo cara de esto os pasa por mojarnos cuando nadie la vio.-Que nos dais a cambio.

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunto Draco.

-Que hagáis lo que queramos el resto del día.-contestó Hermione rápidamente.

-Echo.-dijeron los tres de mala gana.

-Ya sabía yo que entenderíais.-dijo Ginny

Después de la broma las cosas fueron normales o casi normales porque cada vez que alguna de las tres chicas quería algo lo pedía y a los chicos no les quedaba mas remedio que hacerles caso además los chicos estuvieron jugando al fútbol después de enseñarles a los demás. A eso de las ocho se fueron a la casa y se cambiaron, pero cuando estaban ya listos para irse paso algo inesperado.

-¿Chicos que os pasa?-pregunto la señora Weasley extrañada, y es que los chicos de repente se habían puesto tensos.

-Peligro.-fue lo único que dijo Draco.

-Poneos a cubierto.-dijo Ron.-Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Pero no podéis enfrentaros solos a lo que sea que este por aquí.-dijo McGonagall.

-Si podemos y es lo que haremos.-dijo Hermione empezando a sacar armas de no se sabe donde.

-Son diez dementotes.-dijo Draco.-Acabaremos rápido con ellos.

-Vamos fuera.-dijo Harry.-Cada uno en una dirección, y cuando pase un minuto lanzamos el expecto patronum.

-¿Cuándo empieza el minuto?-pregunto Ginny.

-Ya.

Los chicos desaparecieron y los que se quedaron en la casa corrieron hacia la ventana enseguida vieron como seis patronus salieron de diferentes sitio para embestir y hacer huir a los dementotes.

-Lo habéis echo genial-dijo la profesora McGonagall en cuanto entraron de nuevo a la casa.

-Profesora eso lo hace cualquiera, además esos dementotes no sabían que estábamos aquí, eran una avanzadilla para tantear el terreno para hacer yo que se que cosa que se le haya ocurrido a Voldemort.-dijo Harry.-Vámonos antes de que regresen con refuerzos.

Desaparecieron de la casa para aparecer cada uno con trasladores distinto en su casa.

El día siguiente paso sin mayor importancia que terminar los deberes, y los dos siguientes días, estuvieron yendo a Hogwarts con sus mascotas. Los dragones se quedarían en el centro del bosque prohibido, mientras que los fénix estarían en una habitación contigua a la suya.

**Nota de autora:**

**Bueno como prometi, no he tardado mucho en actualizar.**

**Gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews de verdad son los que me dan animos de continuar y a los que no os animo a que dejeis alguno que se tarda solo un momentito.**

**Weno creo que sin mas cosas que decir me despido de todos.**

**Besikos Sandra-Potter-Malfoy**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
